HOT LOVE
by kumi broken
Summary: Bella se enamora de Edward, asi termina con jake!. El apuesto chico Edward hace nacer demasiadas confusiones......Tanya se convierte en un obstaculo entre el amor de Bella y Edward ....
1. Chapter 1

**Prov. Bella**

_Feliz cumpleaños, despierta amor_- la voz de Jacob acabo con mis sueños

_¿Ey que rayos pasa?-_ pregunte a un con una voz adormilada

_Son las doce,_ _además hay que festejar este dia _ – la voz de mi papá Charlie se escucho desde la puerta de mi habitación

_Oh! Dios es solo un cumpleaños_ – odiaba los 13 de septiembre, odiaba los regalos y todo eso.

_Mi amor, alégrate tienes por fin 17, además_ – se acerco a mi odio y me susurro – no decepciones a tu papa que no ves que estos días le emocionan

Decidí, por fin levante ya que si seguía hay en cama nunca acabaría con ese rollo de un maldito cumpleaños

¡_rayos! Esta bien necesito un poco de privacidad_- les dije con la intención de que salieran

_Ok_! – dijo mi papa muy emocionado, salio de mi habitación- _no tardes_- lo escuche decir cuando bajaba por las escaleras

_No tardes__, enserio amor_ – Jacob se acerco y me beso los labios

En ese rato – que era poco por cierto- me sirvió para pensar muchas cosas, tenia apenas 1 año de conocer a Jacob y 3 meses de ser novio pero me faltaba algo, no me sentía llena de felicidad, tenia a mi padre conmigo siempre apoyándome, pero sabía que algo me faltaba

_¡__mierda! No encuentro mi blusa azul_ - grite al ver que mi ropa estaba desordenada y que mi blusa favorita no estaba en el closet

Al fin la encontré, tenia un desorden en mi cuarto, definitivamente empezaría desde mañana arreglarlo todo. Me apresure a cambiarme cuando sonó mi móvil.

_Bella, mi niña grande, feliz cumpleaños_- dijo mi mama

_Hola, mamá, gracias_

_¿Como estas? Bella_

_Bien mamá_ – no pensaba mentirle, además no era muy buena mintiendo- _y tu dime ¿estas bien?_

_Claro, espera, hay alguien que quiere saludarte_

Espere un rato mientras esperaba a que hablara esa persona que quería saludarme.

_Feliz cumpleaños, bella, __soy Jasper, _

_¡Jasper!_ – Era la voz angelical de mi hermano- _no sabes cuanto te extraño_

_Yo también, te tengo una gran sorpresa_

_Dime que es, no quiero quedarme con la duda_

_Dentro de dos días estaré hay__, con Charlie, y me quedare por mucho tiempo _

_¡genial! Jasper no sabes cuanto te necesito_- estaba totalmente feliz era el mejor regalo que podía recibir en ese dia_- tengo muchas cosas que contarte_

_Emmett te manda saludos _

_¿Y Emmett va a venir contigo?_ – extrañaba también a mi hermano grandulón _– también lo extraño_

_Claro_ - se río – _la única que no va a ir es Rénee_

_Dale un beso de mi parte_ – esa noticia me puso triste, necesitaba a mi mamá

_Claro hermanita_

_Oye despídeme de todos me tengo que ir_

_Ok, cuídate mucho , te veo dentro de dos días_- escuche una risita burlona

Colgué el móvil, ya que sentía que mi padre y Jake – siempre le decía así de cariño- se iban a desesperar. Rápido acabe de cambiarme, baje las escaleras y hay estaban en el comedor, con un pastel en el centro de la mesa

_feliz cumpleaños amor_ – dijo Jake cuando mostró en las manos un regalo, era una caja forrada de un papel morado, con muchas bolitas de colores- _te amo bella _

_gracias_- le conteste, no quería herir sus sentimientos – _yo también te amo _

_Bella, ¿ya sabes la noticia?_

_Si te refieres a que vendrán Jasper y Emmett, creo que si_ – me alegraba esa noticia

_¿no piensas abrir tu regalo? Bella_- dijo Jake con un tono de voz triste

_Por supuesto amor_- tome el regalo y lo empecé abrir – _Jake!! Es precioso_ – era una pulsera con letras grabadas "Bella&Jake" – _te quiero Jake_

_Bueno Bella, creo que es hora de irnos a la __escuela _

_Si, tienes razón, te veo después , Charlie _

_Adiós bella, cuídala Jacob_ – escuche decir a mi papa

Me subí al coche de Jake, en el asiento del copiloto, estaba muy nublado y hacia mucho frío, Jake me vio tiritar y me ofreció su chamarra. Llegamos a la escuela, y Jake rodeo el coche, para abrirme la puerta como todo un caballero.

_Te veo a las 5 aquí, para llevarte a tu casa_ – dijo Jake, y después me beso- _te amo Bella Swan_

_yo también Jake, mi Jake _

Me dirigí a mi salón XVI, el profesor aun no llegaba, y yo era la única que estaba en el salón

_Disculpe, ¿donde se encuentra el profesor Warner_? – escuche decir la voz de un chico

_Si, solo que aun no llega_ – estaba concentrada leyendo un libro- _si gustas esperarlo _– levante la mirada y era un chico nuevo que era muy guapo por cierto

_Muchas gracias_ – se sentó a mi lado – _soy Edward.....Edward Cullen_

_Mucho gusto, yo soy Bella Swan_ – sin duda alguna era el chavo mas guapo que había visto

HAY DEJO EL CAPITULO DE HOY... SOI NUEVA EN ESTO


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Prov. Edward**

Se me hacia demasiado tarde para entrar a la escuela, entraba a las 3 con el profesor Warner, iba a con mis dos hermanas, Rosalie y la pequeña Alice.

Rosalie, era una chica rubia alta y muy bonita, la pequeña – que era con la que me llevaba mejor – era bajita en apariencia, delgada y con el pelo corto de un color negro tiene una manera de andar de Alice como un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado con tal gracia en sus movimientos que podría romper de envidia el corazón de una bailarina, pues más que andar parece que baila. Tiene cada mechón de pelo para un voz de Alice es como una "voz de soprano aguda.

_Edward ¿estas nervioso?-_ pregunto Alice

_no, ¿por qué lo dices?_ – la verdad era que si lo estaba, era mi primer día en esa escuela y no conocía bien a nadie

_Creo que estas temblando de nervios_ – se río en voz demasiado baja, que apenas la escuche

_¡Vaya Edward! No conocía ese lado tuyo.....Edward nervioso_ – dijo Rosalie , y después se río de una manera demasiado burlona – _suena bien_

_Calla Rosalie, estar nervioso no es nada malo_- dijo Alice, queriéndose comer a Rosalie con una mirada que en verdad asustaba

Al llegar a la escuela me baje de mi volvo, sentí muchas miradas hacia a mi, mis hermanas caminaron con tanta naturalidad, de pronto escuche decir mi nombre

_Edward........Edward....._ – era una voz de una mujer

_eh?_ – me gire para ver quien era

_Edward, que gusto encontrarte aquí,_ - era Tania- _hace tiempo que no nos vemos_

_Ah, hola Tania_ – recordaba muy bien a esa chica, fue mi ex novia, - _¿que haces aquí?_

_Amor, estudio aquí, pero la pregunta es ¿tu que haces aquí?-_ se acerco hacia a mi, con la intención de darme un beso

_Estudiare aquí_

_Oh! Vamos Edward tu sabes que viniste por mi_ – acorto los pocos centímetros entre nosotros y me beso

_Rayos! Tania __aléjate de mi, sabes que no quiero nada mas entre tu y yo_

_Eso no lo pensabas cuando lo __hacíamos en tu casa_

_Tania eso paso hace mucho tiempo, y tu lo sabes_, - pero Edward, que demonios haces, tu siempre has querido sexo, no la alejes – _aunque me pensándolo bien ...quisiera recordar esos tiempos _

_Edward, ¿quieres recordarlo? _

Me agarro de la mano, y me llevo atrás de su coche, me beso apasionadamente, pero de algo estaba seguro no sentía nada por ella, yo solo estaba hay pegado por la falta de sexo. Después de tantos besos, Tania se empezaba a desabrocharse su blusa morada, y dejaba ver su sostén rojo, alce mi mano para ver mi reloj

_Tania, ¿qué te parece si lo dejamos para después? Tengo que irme _

_Ok esto no acaba, pasa por mi casa, ¿te acuerdas donde es verdad?_

_Claro Tania, ¿crees que olvidaría donde fueron las noches lujuriosas que vivíamos?_

_Ok amor te veo después_

Camine hacia mi salón, por los grandes pasillos de la escuela, por fin el salón XVI, y vi a una chica, Oh dios era la chica mas hermosa que había visto, blanca, algo pálida, y su pelo castaño oscuro largo, más o menos ondulado, con ojos color chocolate, delgada, frágil. Después de observarla un poco me decidí a preguntar

_Disculpe, ¿donde se encuentra el profesor Warner_?

_Si, solo que aun no llega_ – estaba muy concentrada leyendo un libro- _si gustas esperarlo _

_Muchas gracias_ – me senté a su lado– _soy Edward.....Edward Cullen_

_Mucho gusto, yo soy Bella Swan_

_

* * *

  
_

HAY LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPI....


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Prov. Bella**

Sin duda alguna el chavo más lindo que había visto en mi vida, estaba sentado a mi lado, creo que era nuevo, ya que nunca lo había visto, decidí romper el silencio

_-¿eres nuevo verdad?-_ pregunte con una voz curiosa

_-si, ¿se nota mucho?_ – dijo, con una sonrisa

_-pues no, es solo que nunca te había visto-_ dije honestamente

El profesor Warner llego, y detrás de el llegaron Jessica, Ángela, Mike y otros compañeros – los cuales había olvidado sus nombres- Jessica, me saludo con la mano junto con Ángela, y Mike se acerco para darme un abrazo por mi cumpleaños.

_-feliz cumpleaños bella_ – dijo muy emocionado

_-Gracias Mike, muchas gracias_- apenas se escucho mi voz, ya que Mike era muy efusivo en sus abrazos – _te quiero Bella, eres una gran amiga_

Después de que Mike se alejara de mí, y me dejara respirar, decidí sentarme pero Edward me miro, que provoco que me confundiera – Rayos por que me mira así – y después rompió el silencio

_-Es tu cumpleaños_ – escuche decir a Edward

_-Si_ - respondí a su pregunta confundida

_-Entonc__es feliz cumpleaños Bella Swan_ – se paro, y me abrazo

_-Gracias_ _Edward Cullen_ – estaba mas confundida que nada

_-De nada_- al alejarme de sus calidos brazos vi una sonrisa angelical en su rostro tan pálido

_Jóvenes_ siéntense, _pase_ _adelante joven Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_ – señalándole que pasara al frente de el salón – _preséntese_ _por_ _favor cuéntele al grupo algo de su vida _

Observe como Edward caminaba con un estilo que derretía a cualquier chica, por la forma de mover las manos repetidamente una y otra vez creo que estaba nervioso, puse mucha atención en ver lo que decía al presentarse.

_-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 17 años y vengo de Chicago__, tengo dos hermanas que ya estudiaban aquí desde el semestre pasado, mi padre es Charlie y Esme Cullen._

_-Gracias joven Edward, pase a sentarse _

Y de nuevo hay estaba a mi lado, sentado el chavo mas guapo que había visto. Pero mis pensamientos se ocuparon en Jake, mi Jake, estaba tan confundida, el trato de Jake ya no era el mismo de antes, estaba tan distraída en mi mundo, pero Edward me saco de mis pensamientos con su voz tan hermosa.

_-disculpa Bella ¿Puedes mostrarme donde queda la cafetería_

_-¿_eh? _....._ _Claro....-_ no me había dado cuenta que se había acabado la clase- _este amm... sígueme_

_-Te_ _sientes bien_ – su voz sonó tan preocupada

_-¿em? Claro, si estoy bien _

Edward y yo salimos del salón, tenia miedo de perder el equilibrio ya que era muy torpe en mis pasos, estuve apunto de tropezarme con una chica pero Edward me agarro de la cintura y me susurro con una voz tan sexy "cuidado", - eso provoco que me pusiera mas torpe- pero intente que mis paso no fueran mas torpes

_-Bella_ – escuche a Jake a lo lejos

_-es tu novio_ – susurro Edward a mi oido sensualmente

_-eh? ¿cómo sabes que es mi novio?_ – pregunte con mi tono de voz apenas audible

_-ningún_ _amigo, viene con tantos celos expresados en el rostro hacia una amiga –_ dijo Edward, quitándome las manos de mi cintura

_-Jake, ¿que_ _pasa_? – en ese momento tenia ganas de soltarle un gran golpe en la cabeza, ya que Edward.... el lindo chico de Edward estaba a mi lado - _¿qué pasa Jake?_

_-Ven quiero comer contigo_

_-Ok! Claro, este Edward vente con nosotros_ – agarre a Edward de la mano

_-Bella, no gracias, mejor me voy, no te preocupes te veré en la otra clase_

Me fui con Jake a sentar a una mensa donde estaban Ángela Weber – que tenia el pelo color marrón claro, con ojos castaños, era un poco alta- Eric, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Lauren y estaban otros compañeros de mi misma clase creo que eran Lee, Ben, Conner, Austin, Katie, Edgard, Ashley, June, y Samantha, con los últimos muy pocas veces tenia comunicación

_-feliz cumpleaños Bella_ – escuche decir a Ángela

_-Gracias_, _Ángela_ – conteste con tono sutil,

_-Feliz cumple, que cumplas muchos mas _– dijo Jessica y Mike

Escuche decir a todos los de la mesa "felicidades Bella" "que te la pases hoy", tenia tantas ganas de gritar que odiaba esas frases, odiaba esos días. Mientras escuchaba las pláticas de mis amigos, observaba a Edward en la otra mesa, con Alice, Rosalie, y Tania – tenía una reputación de lo peor- estaba tan distraída viendo a Edward, tanto que Jake lo noto y interrumpió mi mundo donde solo habitaba Edward y yo.

_-Bella......_ _son las 4,_ - me movió el brazo, con la intención de que reaccionara con el movimiento

_-Claro, me voy, tengo clases con el profesor Masson_- me levante de la mesa

_-Bella, nos vamos_ – era la voz de Edward

_-Claro,_ - me dirigí a Jake para despedirme_- nos vemos en el estacionamiento_

Me fui de la cafetería con Edward, apenas salimos de hay, Edward rompió el silencio- siempre había una manera de que lo hiciera – me gustaba tanto estar con Edward

_-Y_ _cuantos cumples Bella_ – dijo con una sonrisa

_-17_ _años, ya estoy vieja_ – mi voz sonó muy infantil e hizo que mis mejillas se pusieran rojas

_-Ent__onces_... – hizo una pausa – _si tu estas vieja, yo estoy viejísimo_

_-Edward, no quise decir eso_

_-Es__ una broma Bella_, -hizo una pausa- _y_ _¿cuánto llevas con Jake? _

_-3 meses_ _¿por qué?_ - ese chico siempre buscaba la mañanera para confundirme

_-Solo curiosidad_- se detuvo y me agarro de mi cintura y me acorralo contra la pared

Era un beso de amor, era diferente lo que sentía cuando lo hacia Jake, estaba totalmente confundida, sus labios entraban en los míos con tanta dulzura, - bella, que haces, tu tienes novio, aléjalo- decidí alejarlo de mi

_-Edward!!... ¿qué haces?_ – pregunte demasiado enojada "por que rayos me besaba"

_-Lo siento Bella_ – agacho la mirada – _es solo que no me pude resistir_

_-¿Eh?, Edward, aléjate de mi_

Confundida por aquel beso decidí darme la vuelta y dejarlo, por que me besaba sabiendo que entre Jake y yo había algo, y lo peor de todo, es por que ese beso me gusto, tenia demasiadas cosas en que pensar. El tramo de donde deje a Edward, y el salón se me hizo demasiado corto. Entre al salón, la clase ya había comenzado, pase a mi asiento, esperaba que Edward, llegase y se sentara a mi lado, eso nunca ocurrió, Edward no se presento a esa clase, ¿qué le había ocurrido? ¿Por qué no asistió a la clase?. Pase toda la clase del profesor Masson pensando en Edward, y ese beso. No entendí por que le di tanta importancia

* * *

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**PROV. EDWARD**

Cuando Bella se alejo de mi, me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, bese a Bella Swan, una chica que acababa de conocer, ¿Por qué la bese? ¿Por qué me dolió que se alejara de mí? Después de besarla, seria muy estupido, entrar ala clase con el señor Masson y sentarme al lado de ella, así que decidí no entrar. Me fui a mi volvo, lo único que quería era salir de hay, pero tenia que esperar a Alice, y a Rosalie, así que mientras las esperaba me toparía con Bella.

-_Edward, pensé que estarías en clase_ – dijo Tania acercándose a mi

-_Decidí no entrar_ – le dije muy cortante

-_Bueno entonces ¿nos vamos?_

Se me había olvidado la cita con Tania, así que decidí poner un pretexto, ya que no tenía ganas de nada.

-_Tania déjalo para otro día, hoy no tengo ganas _

-_Edward, este bien_, - acorto la distancia entre nosotros – _entonces mañana_

_-Tania, no te aseguro nada_

- _¿a quien esperas? _– se acercaba mas a mi – _amor_

_-a__ Rosalie y a Alice _

-_ah? Si_ – se acerco a mí acortando los centímetros entre nosotros y me beso

El beso de Tania, me ahogaba, no era como el que le di a Bella, trataba de alejarla de mi pero para que lo hacia, al fin y al cabo yo no tenia compromiso, así que decidí que siguiera, mientras tenia sus labios en los míos se me vino a la mente Bella. El pensar en Bella provoco que me quitara a Tania de encima.

_-Edward, ¿qué te pasa?-_ pregunto Tania confundida

-_Tania, lo siento, no se que me pasa_ – le dije sinceramente

_-¿eh? Edward, te noto raro_ – me dijo, y me puso su mano en mi cara, acariciándola

-_Tania necesito estar solo_- me gire y decidí subirme a mi volvo

Cuando estaba adentro de mi volvo vi girar las caderas de Tania, no sabía que diablos estaba haciendo ni mucho menos lo que me estaba pasando, decidí escuchar música, así que busque mi ipod, - por fin, lo encontré- puse una rola de Serpy, la letra expresaba lo que estaba sintiendo, así que la puse una y otra vez..

**Hasta el día de hoy he conocido muchas chicas, sabes,**

**Pero ha muy pocas mujeres**

**Le he dicho te quiero a la misma persona que termine odiando**

**Y le dije te amo a la misma persona que aun estoy olvidando**

**Y es que yo creo que no existe esa mujer para mi**

**Y pienso que aunque ahora mismo este**

**Y en algún lugar en este mundo**

**Jamás la voy a encontrar porque solo**

**Puedo verla cuando cierro los ojos**

**Tal vez no exista esa mujer con la que yo soñé**

**No exista esa persona para compartir**

**Yo paso cada día por el cielo con la excusa de buscarte**

**Ya sin bajarte hasta aquí**

**Tal vez las cosas no funcionan como yo pensé**

**Las rosas ya no sirven para convencer**

**Yo sigo siendo un niño enamorado de esa chica**

**Que buscaba y que jamás encontrare**

**No se si debo de cambiar porque sigo sin tener**

**Ni una pista tan solo de esa mujer**

**Levanto la cabeza ante millones de tías**

**Que ya no me dicen nada**

**Tal vez la culpa sea mía**

**Por se un observador de lo que nadie mira**

**El amor, la fidelidad, el odio y la mentira**

**Me siento solo en esta vida de rencor y frialdad**

**Tengo un mar de preguntas que buscan felicidad**

**Tal vez no volverá y se marcho sin avisar**

**Quizás me esta esperando llorando en el mas allá**

**Jamás supe de ella pero la conozco bien**

**Se que no se enfadaría y conmigo seria leal**

**Tiene mi sonrisa y mi pasado también**

**Porque hemos estado juntos pero nunca fue real**

**La seguiré buscando porque se que ella me llama**

**Y que aquí en la tierra hay una persona que la ama**

**Tal vez no exista esa mujer con la que yo soñé**

**No exista esa persona para compartir**

**Yo paso cada día por el cielo con la excusa de buscarte**

**Ya sin bajarte hasta aquí**

**Tal vez las cosas no funcionan como yo pensé**

**Las rosas ya no sirven para convencer**

**Yo sigo siendo un niño enamorado de esa chica que buscaba y que jamás encontrare**

**Ninguna chica me cree**

**Dicen que es imposible el hecho de que me niegue**

**A una mujer irresistible**

**Todas se ríen cuando les digo lo que pienso**

**Piensan que soy uno más y que tan solo estoy mintiendo**

**Es triste tener que caminar con ese miedo**

**A terminar en la esquina de la disco**

**Con solo un rollo**

**No ven que para nada es lo que quiero**

**Y por supuesto que prefiero soledad antes de comerme todo los…**

**Puede ser que yo exija demasiado solo quiero**

**La mitad del dolor de todo lo que he llorado**

**Y no vivir preocupado con esa prisa por amar**

**Quizás solo la encuentre cuando la deje de buscar**

**Ayer soñé con ella y soñé que la besaba**

**Pero cuando desperté note que algo me faltaba**

**Ahora esa persona que jamás podré mirar**

**A los ojos solo la podré soñar**

Mientras escuchaba la canción una y otra vez, no me di cuenta que el tiempo se me paso demasiado rápido. Mire hacia la entrada de la escuela y hay estaba Bella parada, con una blusa azul- color que ami me fascinaba- con un pantalón pegado a su escultural cuerpo, no sabia que me estaba pasando. Tenía ganas de ir con ella y abrazarla, no dejarla ir de mis brazos, pero sabía que eso seria imposible.

-_Edward, ¿nos vamos?_ –dijo Alice

-_claro, vámonos_- le conteste tratando de disimular que no pasaba nada

El trayecto de la escuela a mi casa, fue silencioso, ninguna de mis hermanas hablo, y yo ni siquiera tenía ganas de eso. Llegamos por fin a la casa, hay estaban mis padres, a punto de cenar.

-_chicos, vénganse a cenar_- dijo Carslie

-_no tengo hambre_- conteste

Subí las escaleras, y me dirigí a mi cuarto, me quite la ropa de ese día, me quede en boxers y así dormí, solo quería que pasara ese día, no quería saber nada mas

* * *

HASTA AHY EL CAPI


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEN EL FANFIC

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS

**PROV. BELLA**

Era la hora de salida, la clase se me paso muy rápido, y ni si quiera supe nada de ella, me pare de mi pupitre, y camine hacia la puerta, camine por los pasillos, llenos de estudiantes, ya que era la salida de los que estaban en tercer semestre – mi generación- y la entrada de los de primer semestre, caminaba cada vez mas rápido, quería salir de hay, quería gritar, sentía que me ahogaba, ¿por qué diablos me sentía así? Si solo fue un maldito beso, un beso de Edward, Edward Cullen el chavo más guapo. Por fin, Salí de esos pasillos tan apretados, y me puse en la entrada del estacionamiento, esperando a Jacob, mi Jake, y hay estaba Edward a la izquierda adentro de su volvo, observándome, y yo solamente esquivaba la mirada.

_-Bella, amor, vámonos_ – la voz de Jake me saco de mis pensamientos

-Jake....- camine hacia el y lo abrasé- _mi Jake_

_-Bella, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿por qué lloras? –_ me dijo, secándome las gotas que salían de mis ojos

-_Jake, te amo, ¿lo sabes?_ – trate de mostrar que mi voz saliera sincera

-_Bella, yo también te amo-_ me agarro de la cintura y me llevo hasta el coche

_-Jake, llévame a mi casa _

-_Claro, amor-_ abrió la puerta del copiloto y me ayudo a subir

Mientras Jake, rodeaba el coche para subir al asiento del conductor, trate de buscar el volvo, pero ya no estaba. El camino hasta mi casa fue silencioso. Al llegar a mi casa, abrí la puerta, y entre, vi a Charlie sentado viendo la TV., Jake me siguió, camine rápido para subir las escaleras y evitar que mi padre me viera los ojos llorosos, lo conocía bien y sabia que me iba a hacer preguntas, pero todo fue en vano.

-_Espera Bella, ¿por qué lloras?-_ dijo mi padre, parándose y dirigiéndose hacia a mi.

-_No es nada Charlie, _- trate de evitar que se me salieran de nuevo las lágrimas

-_Bella, estas llorando y me dices que no es nada_- se acerco a mi y me abrazo

-_Bella, me tengo que ir, tengo que llegar pronto a mi casa, mañana te veo_- se acerco a mí, y me beso la frente_- adiós Bella_

-_adiós Jake-_ me solté de los brazos de mi padre y subí las escaleras

_-Bella.......Bella.....-_escuche decir a mi padre

Me dirigí hacia mi recamara, y cerré la puerta, me recosté en mi cama, y abrasé un peluche, el que me había regalado Jake el día que cumplimos dos meses de noviazgo. Me sentía fatal, y no sabia por que, Edward me había besado, solo eso, un beso, por que me afecto tanto, por que pensaba en el.

Toda la noche pensé en el, hasta quedarme dormida.

-_Mierda, son las _ - dije al ver mi reloj

Me metí al baño, y abrí la llave, el agua estaba tan fría, no me quede mucho tiempo hay, ya que si lo hacia terminaría convirtiéndome en hielo, Salí del baño, y me puse un pantalón de mezclilla azul cielo, y una blusa negra con botones, baje las escaleras casi corriendo. Mi padre estaba desayunando, ya que se iba temprano al trabajo.

-_Bella, ¿tienes prisa?-_ me pregunto al ver que comía demasiado rápido

-_si, tengo clase a las 7,_ - casi me ahogaba con la comida

_-Bella, hablo Jake, y dijo que no iba a poder venir por ti_

_-¿qué?, voy a llegar tarde_- maldición esto no me podía estar pasando

-_creo que ahora si podrás usar tu regalo de cumpleaños_ – dijo mientras buscaba algo en su chaqueta

_-regalo ¿qué regalo?-_ pregunte con mucha curiosidad

-_ten-_ estiro la mano y me dio unas llaves

_-¿para que es esto?_

_-Bella ¿para que crees que serán unas llaves?, sal hay te espera tu regalo_

Abrí la puerta, y salí, y lo vi, era un new beetle, color gris, era deportivo, pero desde cuando estaba, estaba tan triste ayer que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

Me metí a la casa, y el estaba sentado en la mesa, con los brazos abiertos.

_-papa, gracias,-_ lo abrasé

_-lo tendrías desde ayer, pero estabas tan deprimida que ni siquiera te diste cuenta_

_- papa, es demasiado tarde, faltan 15 minutos, me voy, gracias papa-_ le di un ultimo abrazo

Me subí a mi coche, Emmett me había enseñado a manejar, desde los doce años, claro sin que supiera mi padre, ya que como es policía podría darnos un severo regaño por no respetar la autoridad. Llegue al estacionamiento, buscaba el volvo pero nunca lo vi. Salí de mi coche, y unas manos se entornaron en mi cintura.

_-¿Jake? –_ me gire y me encontré con Edward

_-no no soy "Jake"_ – me dijo, mientras me acorralaba contra mi coche nuevo

-_Edward, suéltame, tengo prisa_ – trate de zafarme de sus brazos

_-prisa ¿por qué?-_ dijo acercándose mas a mi

-_Edward Cullen, tengo clase –_ mi voz sonó con un todo de enfado

_-el profesor no va a venir Bella_

_-¿eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?-_ no me apresure en vano

_-por que el profesor se acaba de ir, y antes de irse, me dijo que no iba a dar clase, que le avisara a los demás_

_-bueno, me tengo que ir ¿me sueltas?-_ por mas que lo intente no podía salir de sus brazos

_-Bella, tengo que hablar contigo_- sus brazos, me soltaron

_-Edward, no tengo nada que hablar contigo_ – me gire, para subir a mi coche

_-Espera Bella, en serio, necesito decirte algo, escúchame_ –me agarro de la mano y me giro hacia el

_- ¿de que Edward?-_ no me podía resistir, una parte de mi se quería ir, salir de hay, pero otra parte de mi quería quedarse, me gano la curiosidad de saber que es lo que quería decirme_-¿qué es Edward?_

_-Bella, lo que paso ayer _– hizo una pausa, y luego suspiro –_ lo_ _siento Bella_

_-Edward, ¿es todo?_ – lo fulmine con la mirada

_-no, no es todo, Bella....._

_-Bella-_ escuche la voz de Jake

_-mierda, es tu novio_ – dijo Edward

-_Jake, pensé que no ibas a venir-_ dirigí la mirada hacia Jake, que se acercaba hacia donde yo estaba

_-Bella, tengo que hablar contigo_

-_Bella, mejor otro día hablamos_ –dijo Edward agachando la mirada

_- esta bien Edward –_ lo vi como se alejaba de mi

_-Jake, ¿de que querías hablar?-_ pregunte curiosa

_-Bella, mírame a los ojos_- hizo una pausa- _¿que sientes por mi?_

_-Jake, ¿por qué la pregunta?_

_-Bella, dime que sientes por mi_

_-Jake, estoy confundida_

_-Bella,-_ me acaricio la cara,- _te quiero Bella, pero mejor hagamos algo_

_-¿qué?-_ ¿acaso quería negociar con un rompimiento?

- _me eh dado cuenta, que éramos mejores amigos antes de que fuéramos novios, no quiero perder tu amistad, pero pues si te sientes confundida, es mejor volver a ser amigos_

-_Jake, en verdad lo siento_ – agache la mirada

_-Bella, te quiero, y no quiero que sufras-_ me puso una mano en mi mentón y me subió la cara para que lo viera a los ojos

_-no estoy sufriendo_

_-Bella, dime que es lo que piensas sobre lo que te dije_

_-pero ¿seguiremos siendo amigos?_

_-claro Bella, eso te lo prometo_

-_acepto Jake, gracias_ – y en eso lo abrase

* * *

SALUDOS A

*Cristina.... la chava ke siempre deja coments de los capis ^^

a los de mi escuela apasionados con twilight

*yaritza

*khristie

*leo

*lucero

*hector

*eliza


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPI ....

SIGAN DEJANDO SUS COMENTS

**PROV. EDWARD**

Al día siguiente me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en Bella y aquel beso, eran las 4:59 AM no podía dormir, esa noche se me hizo demasiada larga, así que decidí darme un baño, abrí la llave, el agua caliente recorría mi piel, el baño se me hizo eterno, al salir vi el reloj y eran las 5:20 AM, nunca me había tardado tanto, me vestí, me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos que dejaban ver mis boxers azules, baje las escaleras, y me dirigí hacia la cocina, tenia demasiada hambre ya que no había cenado el día anterior, así que prepare unos hot cakes, que era mi platillo favorito, me los comí tranquilamente, al acabar de desayunar me fui a ver la televisión pero como era muy temprano los canales eran demasiado aburridos, decidí salir, y irme para la escuela, vi mi móvil y me di cuenta que era aun muy temprano eran las seis apenas, así que entre a mi volvo, y me senté. Lo tenía decidido hablar con Bella y pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido de ayer, me había dado cuenta que en un solo día, me basto para darme cuenta de que por fuera Bella era lo mas hermoso de mi vida, pero eso no bastaba, no la conocía bien y tenia miedo de que resultara siendo una chava, como las demás, o como Tania, una chica presumida, y que no le importaba herir los sentimientos de los demás, se me paso demasiado rápido el tiempo – el pensar en Bella hacia que siempre se me pasara rápido el tiempo- así que faltando veinte minutos para las siete, me dirigí a toda velocidad en mi volvo- me encantaba la velocidad- deje el volvo una cuadra antes de la escuela, ya que si caminaba hasta la escuela haría que no llegara tan temprano a la escuela, no me gustaba eso de llegar temprano y ser el único en el salón, odiaba eso. Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela, estaba casi vacía ya que todos llegaban justo a la hora de su clase, me dirigí a mi salón, y me senté en mi pupitre. El profesor Masson entro al salón, y yo lo observaba, tomo su portafolio y unos libros que se encontraban en el escritorio y se dirigió hacia a mi.

_-joven, Edward, hágame el favor de avisarle a sus compañeros, que no voy a poder darles la clase de hoy_- al decir eso, se fue demasiado rápido.

Decidí salir del salón de clases, ya que estarme hay seria estupido. Me pare en la entrada de la escuela y hay estaba Bella, apenas había llegado en un coche- que parecía nuevo-, me fui hasta donde ella estaba, mientras Bella salía de su coche, yo me pare justo detrás, cuando ella salio le agarre por la cintura.

_-¿Jake? –_ se giro y me voltio a ver

_-no no soy "Jake"_ – le conteste, odiaba que me confundiera con ese.

-_Edward, suéltame, tengo prisa_ – trato de salir de mis brazos

_-prisa ¿por qué?-_ le pregunte

-_Edward Cullen, tengo clase –_ parecía enfadada

_-el profesor no va a venir Bella__- dije sinceramente_

_-¿eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?-_

_-por que el profesor se acaba de ir, y antes de irse, me dijo que no iba a dar clase, que le avisara a los demás_

_-bueno, me tengo que ir ¿me sueltas?-_ por mas que se quería ir de hay no la deje, la sujetaba cada vez con mas fuerza

_-Bella, tengo que hablar contigo_- en ese momento la solté

_-Edward, no tengo nada que hablar contigo_ –

_-Espera Bella, en serio, necesito decirte algo, escúchame_ –la agarre de la mano, para evitar que se subiera a su coche

_- ¿de que Edward__? ¿Qué es Edward?_

_-Bella, lo que paso ayer _– di un gran suspiro –_ lo_ _siento Bella_

_-Edward, ¿es todo?_

_-no, no es todo, Bella....._

_-Bella-_ escuche la voz de Jake

_-mierda, es tu novio_ – ese puto Jake, me ponía de malas

-_Jake, pensé que no ibas a venir-_ dijo Bella, con la mirada puesta en Jake

_-Bella, tengo que hablar contigo__- dijo Jake_

-_Bella, mejor otro día hablamos_ – me gire, y me fui, no quería estar presente en ese dúo de amor

_- esta bien Edward –_ escuche a Bella decir

Me aleje, lo mas que pude, quería darle una golpiza a Jake, siempre tenia una manera de alejarme de Bella, saque mi ipod de mi chamarra y lo prendí, senti un golpe en mi espalda, me gire para ver quien era.

-_Edward, entonces hoy si se nos va a hacer ¿verdad? _– era Tania, de nuevo

_-¿Tania?, no lo se...-_ me le acerque y la agarre de la cintura y la bese

_-Umm.......-_ gimió Tania y me aleje de ella para que respirara

_-¿qué te parecen mis besos?_

_-Edward, ¿por qué no somos novios de nuevo?_

_-Tania, te quiero mas como amiga que como novia-_ dije sinceramente

_-Edward, pero yo aun te amo-_ dijo tratando de que su voz sonara sexy

_-Tania, __solo puedo hacer que tu recuerdes todos los momentos de aquel noviazgo-_ dije acercándomela y besándola de nuevo

Bella, tenia a su novio, después de todo dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo, y Tania, era un clavo, Bella nunca me pelaría, estaba demasiado ocupada con su puto Jake, y yo necesitaba sacarla de mi mente. Aleje a Tania de mí.

-_Edward, cada vez besas mas rico_- dijo lamiéndose los labios una y otra vez

Vi a Bella que caminaba demasiado distraída, así que decidí ir con ella.

-_Tania, lo siento me tengo que ir_- dije caminando rápido hacia Bella

_-Edward........Edward no me dejes...-_escuche un grito de Tania

Camine demasiado rápido, hasta alcanzar a Bella, tenia una mirada triste, y los ojos llorosos.

-_Bella, espera....-_le grite

_-¿Edward?.......-_ se giro, y corrió hacia a mi y me abrazo –_Edward_

_-¿Bella?.... ¿que te pasa? –_ dije abrazándola fuertemente

_-Edward.... Jake y yo cortamos-_ por que me decía eso a mí...Si apenas me conocía

_-Bella, no llores... y menos por Jake... no llores...- _dije secándole las lágrimas

_-Edward, quiero ir a mi casa, no quiero estar aquí, me voy_-dijo zafándose de mi

_-Bella, yo te llevo a tu casa-_ me ofrecí

_-yo me voy en mi coche-_ dijo secándose las lagrimas

_-Bella ¿te puedo seguir en mi volvo?-_ me ofrecí nuevamente

_-¿eh? Pero Edward ¿para que?_

_-Bella, estas triste y estas llorando, no quiero que cometas una tontería_

_-¿tontería?_

_-no quiero que choques, tienes los ojos llorosos y después se te puede nublar la vista-_ eso era un pretexto estupido, solo lo único que quería era pasar el tiempo con ella

-_esta bien Edward, gracias por preocuparte_-dijo, la abrasé y le bese la frente

La seguí en mi volvo, hasta su casa, cuando llegamos ella se bajo y yo hice lo mismo, ella estaba demasiado triste, su cara estaba destrozada de tantas lagrimas, lo único que quería hacer era evitar que sus ojos hermosos lloraran.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**PROV. BELLA**

Llegue a mi casa por fin, todo el camino de la escuela hasta mi casa estuve llorando, me dolía por que en tres meses quise demasiado a Jake, pero no era suficiente, mis sentimientos cambiaron cuando llego Edward a mi vida, su beso y su presencia había sido de lo mejor, el que me siguiera en su coche, fue lo que mas me hizo llorar, yo no quería que el jugara con mis sentimientos, me daba miedo que el me hiriera, no quería sufrir, y mucho menos que mi corazón sufriera, el amor siempre acaba con las ilusiones, decidí bajarme de mi coche, y Edward estaba hay parado esperándome.

-_Bella,-_ me abrazo y me beso de nuevo la frente- _no llores mas_

_-Edward ¿por que lo estas haciendo?_

_- ¿hacer que?_

-_acompañarme, y tratarme bien-_ dije esperando una respuesta de su parte

_-Umm....-_ hizo una pausa, - _Bella ¿recuerdas que yo te quería decir algo?_

_-si, fue cuando llego Jake y no dijiste nada_

_-Bella, __yo, quiero que sepas que me gustas Bella_

_-Edward, apenas me conoces, no puedes decir que te gusto_

_- Bella, entonces quiero conocerte mejor Bella, déjame conocerte mejor_- se acerco y me beso de nuevo

El beso de Edward era delicioso, el juntar nuestros labios fue lo más maravilloso, fue un beso apasionado, un beso dulce, y tierno a la vez, con mucho deseo, de dos personas que poco tiempo tenían de conocerse. Se me vino a la mente de Jake, me sentí mal, por que acaba de terminar una relación con el y a pesar de haber quedado como amigos me sentía culpable, pensaba en alejar a Edward de mi, pero no quería, yo quería seguir pegada a sus labios, a sus calidos labios. Pero teníamos que respirar así que nos separamos

_-Bella, lo siento... De nuevo_- agacho la mirada

_-Edward,__ no te disculpes_

_-Bella, te quiero....-_ dijo acercándose a mi y cogiendome de la cintura

_-Edward... –_ no sabia que decir, solo decía su nombre por que yo también lo quería pero no se lo podía decir, no quería que el lo supiera_- Edward... gracias por todo_

-_Bella, no me lo agradezcas-_ me dijo suspirando- _¿quieres venir conmigo?_

- _adonde_- Edward siempre me confundía

-_es un lugar hermoso, siempre solía ir hay cuando estaba triste_- izo una pausa- _claro cuando era niño y cuando vivía aquí_

_-¿pero?.... ¿esta lejos?_

_-Bella... Es a 10 kilómetros, si nos vamos en mi volvo llegaremos rápido_- dijo tomándome de la mano

-_esta bien... pero regresaremos antes de las 12?-_ no quería faltar a clases

_-Bella llegaremos antes de las doce, apenas son las 8 no tardaremos ni 3 horas_- me llevo hasta su volvo y me ayudo a subir al asiento del copiloto

_-Edward-_ dije cuando estaba el adentro del volvo, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad- platícame de tu vida

_-Bella ¿qué quieres saber? Dime y te lo __diré todo-_ me voltio a ver y me mostró una gran sonrisa

-_quiero saber todo de tu vida Edward_- quería saberlo todo de el, que había atrás de Edward Cullen

_-tengo 17 años, nací en Chicago, Carslie y Esme ¿los conoces?-_ pregunto mientras estaba concentrado en la carretera

_-si, tengo entendido que Carslie es un gran doctor y Esme es su esposa_

_-bueno ellos son mis padres, tengo dos hermanas Alice, y Rosalie, Alice y yo nos llevamos muy bien, cuado era chico quería formar parte de la milicia, pero Carslie me ha impulsado para ser un doctor, me vine con mis padres cuando tenia 4 años, aquí en Forks Carslie tenia una casa a las afueras de el poblado, me fui a Chicago a los 15 años, gane una beca para estudiar en una escuela de allá, pero no podía vivir lejos de mi familia así que mejor viene a estudiar aquí, y te conocí y aquí estoy, sentado contándote mi historia, y viendo que cada segundo que pasa te quiero mas._

_-vaya... Edward que historia, __Edward... te quiero_- me acerque a el y lo bese en la mejilla.

Edward detuvo el carro y se quedo muy pensativo, duramos así como 2 minutos- minutos que se me hicieron eternos sin escuchar la voz de Edward- hasta que el rompió el silencio

_-Bella, ¿puedo besarte? –_ me miraba a los ojos

_-Edward... te quiero_– no sabia que contestar

Edward se acerco hacia a mi y comenzó a besarme, su mano derecha empezó a irse por mi espalda y su otra mano libre se poso en mi cara acariciándome, me impulso hacia atrás, y me besaba con mas fuerza, el beso paso de ser tierno a ser apasionado, con deseos de consumirnos mutuamente, ese beso mostraba que nos amábamos los dos, sentíamos lo mismo, su mano que se encontraba en mi cara la coloco en mi cintura y la otra me sujeto detrás de la nuca, no parábamos de besarnos. En eso, decidí que alejarlo seria lo correcto, no me quería enamorar mas de el.

_-Edward, te quiero..._ – dije sinceramente- _Edward..._

_-Bella-_ me tapo la boca con su dedo- _no digas nada _

En eso de la nada, me agarro la mano, me miraba fijamente a los ojos, y decidió seguir rumbo al lugar que dijo me llevaría, yo lo miraba, me encantaba su perfil, me encantaba el, su cuerpo era tan perfecto, me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de el, quería besarlo, quería estar con el, quería que fuera mío, quería decirle que lo amaba, lo acepte, en verdad lo amaba, quería pasar el resto de mi vida con el.

* * *

gracias por leerlo

Dejen sus comentarios ^^


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**PROV. EDWARD.**

Mientras seguía manejando, pensaba en Bella, me estaba enamorando mas de Bella, solo tenia dos días de conocerla, y Bella hizo nacer en mi lo que ninguna otra chica hizo, la quería a ella, la vi de reojo y me miraba, muy pensativa, en ese momento quería saber que pensaba, subí la velocidad, Bella tenia la cara de asustada, cuando la vi.

_-Bella, no tengas_ _miedo_- la trate de tranquilizar- _así siempre manejo_

-_Edward, no quiero que choques, baja la velocidad_- no me podía resistir a lo que me decía, si fuese cualquier otra chica no me importaría lo que diría pero era Bella, solo Bella.

-_Bella, esta bien.....te amo....-_ estaba comprobado, la amaba

_-Gracias Edward..._ – sus ojos eran encantadores

Quería llegar pronto, quería besar a Bella, cuando bajáramos del coche, deseaba mostrarle una parte de mi vida. Al llegar me quite el cinturón de seguridad y me baje del coche, y fui abrirle la puerta a Bella, la tome de la mano y le ayude a bajar, Bella me regalo en ese momento una sonrisa.

_-es hermoso-_ dijo Bella

-_te quiero Bella, es lo menos que te mereces-_ la abrase y bese su frente.

* * *

**PROV. BELLA**

Al llegar, Edward me abrió la puerta, y me ayudo a bajar, el lugar era hermoso, con muchos árboles grandes, y había una cascada que finalizaba en un gran rió, el agua estaba tan azul, el lugar se veía tan verde, era lo mas hermoso que había visto, nunca vi algo parecido antes.

_-es hermoso-_ le dije

_-te quiero Bella, es lo mejor que te mereces-_ sentí sus calidos brazos que me agarraban fuertemente y me beso mi frente

En eso Edward me cargo – como en las películas que el recién "marido" carga a su esposa- y me recostó en el césped verde, y el se acostó a mi lado, y se puso arriba de mi y me comenzó a besar dulcemente, sentí sus labios con los míos, Edward era tan dulce, que si por mi fuera dejaría que me besara todo el día, amaba sus labios.

_-Edward... –_ dejo de besarme

_-¿qué pasa Bella?_

-_Edward... yo-_ no me atrevía a decírselo

_-¿tu?.. __Que Bella, dime_ – preguntaba y cada vez se acercaba más a mis labios

_-Edward, te amo_- por fin se lo dije

_-Bella... te quiero, te amo_- y me beso de nuevo

Dejo de besar mis labios y se paro me cargo nuevamente y me puso en pie con mucho cuidado, era tan débil que sin su ayuda podía haberme caído, era tan tierno que en verdad hacia que me enamorara mas de el., me abrazo fuertemente

_- no quiero dejarte ir-_ me susurro en mi oído

_-te amo Edward –_le dije susurrándole al odio

_-si me dejas ahora, no seré capaz de sobrevivir_- canto una canción de fobia_- me encadenaste a tu falda_

_- y enseñaste a mi alama a depender de ti_ – yo le seguí a la canción

-_ataste mi piel a tu piel y tu boca a mi boca_- y me planto un beso

_-clavaste tu mente en la mía como una espada en la roca_-le di un beso en la mejilla

_-y ahora me dejas como si fuera yo cualquier cosa-_ me agarro de la cintura

_-si me dejas ahora no seré capaz de volver a sentir, me alejaste de todo_

_- y ahora dejas que me una en el lodo_

_-me cuesta tanto creer que no tengas corazón_

_-que yo eh sido en tu cadena de amor solo un eslabón, y en tu escalera un peldaño-_y me beso apasionadamente

_-al que no te importa pisar y hacerle daño_

_-estoy preso entre las redes de un poema, eres tu, quien me puede ayudar o me condena, eres lo mejor de mi pasado, eres tu quien aun me tiene enamorado_

_-eres tu, solo tu_

_-eres __tu, solo tu_- susurro al odio

_-si me dejas ahora mi espíritu se ira tras de ti_

_-cabalgara día y noche, sintiéndose soñador y quijote- _me beso tiernamente y se separo_- por que ataste mi piel a tu piel-_ y me abrazo aun mas fuertemente- _y tu_ _boca en mi boca_- y me beso de nuevo

_- te amo Edward_- lo abrase con todas mis ganas y lo bese

_-te amo Bella _

Se nos paso demasiado rápido el tiempo ya faltaba media hora para que fueran las once, así que Edward me hizo una seña de que nos subiéramos al coche, me ayudo entrar al asiento del copiloto y mientras yo me ponía mi cinturón, vi como caminaba frente al coche para entrar al volvo, su caminar me volvía loca, era tan perfecto que lo amaba, el camino hasta la escuela fue silencioso, mientras nos agarrabamos de la mano cada vez que podíamos.

* * *

gracias por leer mi fanfic ^^


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

dejen sus comentz!!

**PROV. EDWARD**

Llegamos a la escuela, llegamos a tiempo, me baje de el coche y me dirigí a abrirle la puerta a Bella, cuando unas manos me agarraron por la cintura y provoco que me volteara, y era Tania.

_-Edward, novio mío –_ y después me plato un beso

En ese momento, trataba de alejar a Tania, ya que Bella, nos estaba viendo, pero Tania era muy inteligente, me agarro de la nuca, cuando sintió que yo la iba a alejar. Escuche como cerraban una puerta de golpe, abrí los ojos, y vi a Bella correr hacia la carretera, lastime a Tania, ya que la avente, para poder alejarla, corrí atrás de Bella, pero Jessica la vio llorar, vi que hablaba con Bella, así que me apresure a correr para alcanzar a Bella, ya que Jessica la había entretenido, pero Bella, se subió al coche de Jessica y no la pude alcanzar.

_-mierda –_ grite- _mierda, mierda, mierda_

Decidí ir a la casa de Bella, ya que ella lo único que quería era ir a su casa cuando Jake la hizo llorar, así que ella se iba a su casa, por que lloraba, y lo peor es que era mi culpa, - no me lo voy a perdonar- hice llorar a Bella.

_-Edward.... Edward, ¿quién era esa? –_ pregunto Tania

_-Tania aléjate-_ le grite

Me subí a mi volvo y me dirigí a la casa de Bella, estaba afuera el carro de ella, y un carro de la policía, ya que su padre era jefe de la policía, decidí tocar la puerta, pero me abrió su padre.

_-buenos días, disculpe esta Bella-_ pregunte cordialmente

_-no, ella se encuentra en la escuela_- me dijo seriamente

_-mierda_- murmure

_-¿cómo te llamas chico?_

_-Edward.... Edward Cullen _

_-¿eres el hijo de Carslie y Esme?_

_-si, yo soy su hijo_

De pronto mire hacia atrás, y vi bajar a Bella, de el coche de Jessica

_-¿qué rayos haces aquí?-_ pregunto llorando

_-Bella, no es lo que parece_- dije suplicándole con mi voz

_-Edward, lárgate de aquí-_ me empujo y camino hacia su casa

_-¿qué le pasa a esta niña?-_ dijo su papa azorado de la escena de Bella

_-señor, me tengo que ir, Bella no quiere verme_

-_esta bien, Edward cuídate._ – se metió a su casa y la cerro

Camine hacia mi volvo, vi la ventana de Bella, así que decidí subir hasta ella, ya que estaba abierta, me subí a un árbol y brinque para entrar a su cuarto, y ella apenas estaba abriendo la puerta, cuando me vio, lloro mas aun.

-_Edward, lárgate o llamo a mi padre_ – amenazo

_-Bella, yo te amo....._

_-claro y mientras esa puta te besa-_ interrumpió

_-Bella ¿estas celosa?_

_-no, Edward_

_-estas celosa_- me acerque a ella y le agarre de los brazos y la bese

_-déjame Edward, no me toques, eres un estupido-_ y me alejo de ella

_-Bella, yo te amo, enserio, es la primera vez que me enamoro así, te amo Bella, te_ _amo_- me acerque y la bese – _es_ _la verdad_

_-Edward, mejor vete-_ dijo secándose las lagrimas

_-no, Bella, no me iré hasta que me perdones_

_-no, Edward, jugaste conmigo_

-_Bella.......-_ grito su padre acercándose más a la habitación de Bella- _¿con quien_ _hablas?_

-_vete_ _Edward_ – empujándome hacia la ventana

_-__perdóname, Bella te amo_- y decidí salirme

Subí a mi volvo, y me fui a mi casa no tenia ganas de entrar a clases, no si Bella no me quería, al llegar a mi casa vi un coche que no reconocía, se suponía nadie estaba en mi casa así que me metí a la cochera y reconocí un olor – era el perfume de Tania- quizás era mi imaginación pensé. Sentí una manos de la nada que me cerraban los ojos.

_-Edward.... __tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente_- era Tania – _Edward te amo, te deseo y quiero que me hagas tuya_

_-estas loca, Tania_.- me beso y me empujaba hacia atrás, hasta llegar a una pared.

Reconocía que ella besaba bien pero no como Bella, pero cuando intente alejarla me di cuenta que ella me estaba desabrochando mis pantalones. Mis pantalones se sentían cada vez mas apretados ya que el tener contacto con una mujer me provocaba, Tania era solo un pasatiempo, así que decidí jugar con ella, para que ella terminara alejándose de mí.

_-Oh Edward-_ gemía mientras me besaba

Se dejaba llevar, el soñar despiertos, besábamos los labios y nos hicimos uno mismo, se relajaba y disfruta el viento en sus oídos, notaba que los corazones se aceleraban, su cuerpo sobre el mío, subía, su sudor me provocaba, quería hacerla disfrutar hasta volverla loca, hacíamos pactos de saliva, y sus gritos aclamaban al cielo. Cuando acabamos de consumirnos, ella estaba cansada, yo me pare y sali de la cochera.

-_Edward..... Edward_- era Tania siguiéndome- _¿por qué me dejas?_

-_solo sexo ¿era lo que querías? O ¿no?-_ la hacia sufrir, solo para que me dejara en paz

Después fui hacia ella y la bese, me la lleve así hasta la puerta de la casa, y me pare y deje de besarla.

-_Bueno, hay esta tu coche Tania, hasta pronto_- y cerré la puerta

Me fui a mi cuarto, quería estar solo – y lo estaba ya que no había nadie- estaba pensando en Bella, lo que acababa de hacer con Tania era un error, pero eso evitaría que ella me siguiera, me ahogaba Tania con su presencia. Pensando como siempre en Bella me quedaba dormido.

**

* * *

  
**


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**PROV. BELLA.**

Mi papa cuando le conteste que no hablaba con nadie se fue a ver la televisión, así que decidí acostarme, era demasiado temprano así que tendría que soportar todo el día, sabiendo que Edward, me había engañado, lo que mas me dolía era que yo apenas unos instantes le había dicho que lo amaba y el ya estaba besándose con ella...y lo peor es que me oculto que era su novia, me quería morir en ese instante, me mintió, me dijo que me quería, solo estaba jugando conmigo, soy solo una chica que se enamoraba y resultaba saliendo con el corazón roto. En eso sono mi movil.

-¿quién habla? – era un numero desconocido

-sal a tu ventana- Era la voz de Edward

Sali a la ventana y era Edward, en su volvo y subiendole a el stereo de su coche, y empezó a soñar una canción creo que de Blaze, no podia decir nada, ya que si lo hacia no me escucharía por que el volumen era fuerte. Vi que la patrulla de mi padre no estaba. Así que Edward había aprovechado ese momento.

**Déjame ser el motivo yo puedo hacerte feliz,  
puedo regalarte el mundo escribiéndolo con un lápiz,  
sabes que cuidaría hasta el mas mínimo matiz  
te robaría las heridas, lloraría sobre el tapiz por ti**

**No soy gran partido pero juro q lo intento,  
siento no decir las cosas en el momento adecuado  
pero no puedo soy así...  
un niño q se enamora de una princesa de cuento  
y jura no dejarla sola**

**Que le voy a hacer si el corazón se descontrola  
cuando nada se de ti siguen pasando la horas  
temiendo q halla llegado por fin el príncipe azul  
y que se olviden tus ojillos del brillo de este gandul  
que lleva el veneno rubio de tu pelo en cada vena  
q se siente como un hombre enamorao de una sirena**

**Sin mas razón que darte amor del verdadero  
mírame a los ojos y veras q soy sincero  
que aunque seas mucho pa' mi yo puedo llegar a mas  
se que puedo convertir en arco iris tus lagrimas  
la razón que el corazón persigue es indomable  
nadie puede apaciguarle nadie puede controlarle  
por que se escapa de todo cadena que lo aprisione  
para intentar que el corazón de esa niña se enamore  
y aunque no consiga hacerlo no le importa  
porque el sigue luchando por esa niña por la que se desvive**

**  
Y sigue pasando el tiempo y ella encuentra un nuevo amor  
y el la llora en el silencio abrazado a su corazón  
pero el sabe que el no durara mucho con ella  
porque esa princesita se merece un alma bella  
q se encargue de brindarle la mayor felicidad  
ese alma es la que el niño porta en su fidelidad  
aun amor q le ha devuelto las ganas de soñar  
se muere por esos ojos cafés como la mar  
y el corazón no la olvida aunque ya no aguanta mas  
porque vale mas un sueño que millones de lagrimas**

**Amores imposibles plagan el cielo de estrellas  
y mientras las voy cantando yo sigo luchando por ella**

**SUELOS DE CRISTAL ESPERANZAS COMPARTIDAS  
DULCES EMOCIONES Q SE VAN A LA DERIVA  
SUEÑOS DE CRISTAL ES CUANTO HOY DECIDIMOS  
SIN PERDER NUESTRO CAMINO  
SIN PENSAR EN EL DESTINO**

**muy abajo he caído pero mas he de subir  
las cosas me van bien gracias por no preguntar  
se que antes me querías y ahora me odias a rabiar  
derretir entre mis dedos el consuelo que ha quedado**

Escuche la canción, me llegaba, pero eso no cambiaba lo que Edward había echo.

-¿me perdonas?- me grito desde abajo

-Edward, por favor tengo que pensar las cosas- le conteste

- me iré, pero si prometes, perdonarme, Bella te amo. –grito

-necesito pensar Edward

El asintió con la cabeza y se metió en su volvo y se fue, lo vi alejarse, era demasiado lindo, pero no sabia que hacer si perdonarlo o no. Queria bajar y besarlo, pero no, no lo haria, me habia lastimado y no se lo merecia. Edward se subio a su volvo mandandome un beso silencioso, cuandovoltie hacia la izquierda, la patrulla de mi padre dio vuelta- asi que Edward, se fue por mi padre- asi que me fui a mi cama y me acoste, y me quede dormida.

* * *

A VER EL ESTRENO HOY DE TWILIGHT....

ME VOY.. IRE AL CINE FUNCION DE LAS 10 PM.

^^eaaa


	11. Chapter 11

**AQUI LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**anden la pelicula de twilight estubo genial...**

**fui al estreno de noche yeah!!**

**saludoz ^^ a todas los que fuimos**

***cintia**

***yaritza**

***khris**

***karina**

***jorge - ****/mi hermano)****  
**

***david**

***hector**

**wi a todos los que la vieron ^^  
**

**PROV. BELLA  
**

Al despertar mire el despertador, eran las ocho de la noche, tenia mucha hambre, me dirigí hacia las escaleras y escuche unas voces, eran de hombres, baje con curiosidad aun mas rápido, casi me caía por que estaba distraída pensando en quienes podían ser. Baje el ultimo escalón y era Emmett y Jasper.

_-Bella, hermanita_- dijo mi hermano Jasper

-_Jasper....Emmett_- grite eufórica, y después corrí a abrazarlos

_-suéltame chaparra-_ dijo Emmett con risa burlona

-_los extrañe_- seguía abrazándoles

_-nosotros también, pero déjanos respirar_ –me dijo Jasper

_-me tengo que ir chicos, cuiden a Bella- _dijo despidiéndose Charlie

_-hasta luego padre-_ le dijo Jasper y le siguió Emmett

_-Bella, ¿tu estas en la escuela de Forks? Verdad_ – pregunto Emmett

_-si, ¿por qué?- _

_-Bella, ¿conoces a Alice y a Rosalie?-_ pregunto ahora Jasper

-_si, son los Cullen_- conteste - _¿ustedes de donde las conocen?_

_-Bella, eres muy pequeña-_ me dijo Emmett riéndose- _para entender eso_

_-Jasper, dime ¿de donde las conocen?_

_-Bella, Alice era mi novia, el semestre pasado-_ dijo agachando la mirada

_-¿qué? ¿Alice? ¿Tu novia?-_ eso me sorprendió_- y ¿qué supongo que Rosalie de Emmett?_

_-no, Emmett-_ dijo riéndose – _el nunca le dijo que la amaba ¿verdad Emmett?_

Emmett se le abalanzó a Jasper y le tapo la boca, era tan gracioso cuando se peleaban, los extrañaba mucho pero mas sus peleas.

_-Bocón, chismoso_- le dijo Emmett a Jasper

_-Es la verdad Emmett, Bella tenia que reírse ahora de ti_- dijo abrazándome

La verdad no me imaginaba a Emmett tan tímido siempre mostró ser muy aventado, pero creo que me había equivocado.

-_tendremos que visitar la escuela Emmett, extraño a Alice-_ dijo Jasper

_-apuesto que Emmett no le dice nada a Rosalie-_ dije desafiando a Jasper

_-Ok, le entro, va ¿qué apostamos?-_ dijo Jasper

-_se lo voy a decir, así que no hagan apuestas_- respondió Emmett

-_no lo harás-_ me reí- _tienes miedo_

_-si no se lo dices mañana, harás la limpieza de toda la casa, durante una semana-_ dijo Jasper

-_cierto, hasta que descansare una semana-_ dije

_-y si se lo digo mañana, y la hago mi novia, ustedes, __harán la limpieza durante dos_ _semanas_- dijo burlándose, seguro de si mismo Emmett

-_esta_ _bien_, _hecho_- cerré la apuesta

-_hecho_- dijo Jasper

-_hecho_- ahora fue Emmett

En eso tocaron la puerta, y fui abrir, era Edward, se veía tan perfecto con esa camisa que dejaba ver su pecho a través de los dos primeros botones que traía desabrochados, y unos pantalones de mezclilla, era tan perfecto, tan guapo, que al verlo me quede sin habla, no me imagine que fuese el, ya que en ese mismo día ya lo había visto, tan guapo como siempre pero, dos veces en un día, se me hizo raro, tenia curiosidad ahora de que era lo que quería, estaba pensando muchas cosas cuando lo vi, pero acabo con eso al dejar salir su linda voz.

-_Bella, ¿te pudo invitar a cenar?-_ me dijo con una voz que derretía a cualquiera como siempre

-_no_ _puedo_- en eso sentí unas manos alrededor de mi cintura, era Emmett

-_no te preocupes_ _Bella, esperaremos Charlie_ _nosotros_- dijo Emmett

_-bueno, esta bien, voy Edward, espérame_- le dije

Empareje la puerta, y fui corriendo por las escaleras hacia mi habitación, iba por mi sudadera negra, estaba en mi closet, me fui al baño a lavarme mi cara, mis dientes, quería estar perfecta para un chico como el, después de todo había pensando toda la tarde en darle una segunda oportunidad, ya que todos merecemos otra oportunidad. Baje las escaleras cuando Sali del baño, y me fui hasta la puerta y sali para encontrarme con Edward. El estaba esperándome recargado en su volvo, se veía tan bien, como siempre.

-_Bella_, _entra_- me agarro de la mano y me ayudo a subir

_-__Edward ¿a dónde vamos?-_ pregunte

-_es_ _una_ _sorpresa_- me dijo mirándome a los ojos

_-ósea que aunque por mas que insista no me dirás, verdad_

_-Bella, dime que has pensado sobre todo lo de la mañana_

_-Edward, me duele, pero pues es la ultima oportunidad que te daré_

En eso paro el coche Edward y me beso apasionadamente, se escuchaban mas coches detrás de nosotros pero Edward los ignoro, seguía besándome, me rodeaba su mano por mi espalda y la acariciaba, y su otra mano me agarraba de la nuca, acorralándome contra la ventana del volvo, sabían tan bien sus labios –a pesar de que los beso esa maldita vieja de Tania- decidí alejarlo, ya que si no lo hacia, el no pararía y los que estaban detrás de nosotros se bajarían, y nos insultarían.

_-Edward...._ _por favor, sigue manejando-_ dije lamiéndome los labios, quería beber su sabor

_-Bella, te amo-_ y arranco a una velocidad impresionante

_-Edward... no __empieces, así dijiste en la mañana y...._- me puso un dedo suyo en mi boca

_-¿Emmett es tu hermano?-_ dijo cambiando de tema

_-si ¿por qué?-_ pregunte

_-si te digo algo, ¿mantendrías el secreto?_

_-claro Edward, __seré una tumba cerrada_

_-A Rosalie le gusta Emmett_

_-¿quéeeeeeeee?_

_-¿qué pasa Bella?_

_-maldición, limpiare la casa durante dos semanas_

_-Bella ¿eso que tiene que ver?_

_-hicimos una apuesta, si Emmett a Rosalie que le gusta, limpiaremos la casa Jasper y yo_

_-¿Jasper es también tu hermano?_

_-si, ya se que es el novio de Alice- _mi familia y la familia de el, acabarían juntas de echo

_-creo que tu familia y mi familia vivirán juntas _– me dijo, eso me sorprendió

_-¿por qué lo dices?_

_-nuestros hermanos son novios, y yo te amo, y tu me amas_

_-Edward, no digas que te amo_

_-¿por qué?_

_-haces que me sonroje_

_-Te ves mas bonita Bella, te amo demasiado-_ y me beso los labios

_-Edward, gracias...._

Edward, estaciono el coche al lado de una cochera metálica, estaba todo muy oscuro, el salio del coche y me abrió la puerta, me extendió la mano y me ayudo a bajar, me tapo con un pañuelo los ojos y caminamos, mientras el me guiaba, creo que caminamos como 20 metros, y en eso me cargo, yo me sentía segura con el, aunque no sabia que era lo que hacia confiaba en que no me haría nada malo.

Se detuvo y me dejo en el suelo cuidando que no me cayera.

-_Bella, llegamos-_ me susurro

_-¿me puedo quitar el pañuelo?_

_-claro, Bella, te amo_

-_Esta_ _bien_,- me lo quite y me tope con la cara de Edward a escasos centímetros de mis labios

Edward, me beso, y me agarro de la cintura, el beso era demasiado tierno sus labios se juntaron con los míos y nuestras lenguas hicieron pacto de saliva, era tan genial besarlo, no quería separarme. Pero el se alejo, y me giro para ver mi sorpresa.

-_Edward_- me gire y lo bese

Estaba tan hermoso, era una mesa con velas en el centro y alrededor de la mesa, había pétalos de rosa, y había un camino de velas que dirigía hacia un pequeño río, era todo tan hermoso, muy romántico, en eso empezó Edward a besarme, mi frente, mis mejillas, mi boca, mi cuello, y me agarro por la cintura

_-Bella, te amo, eres lo mejor de mi vi__da_

_-Edward, gracias por todo_

En eso abrazo y me llevo hasta la mesa, y me ayudo a sentar, y después el ocupo su lugar, estaba frente a mi, estuvimos cenando, y viéndonos el uno al otro, acabamos de cenar. Y siguió el postre, pan de elote, y helado.

Cuando acabamos, Edward me levanto de mi asiento, y me llevo sobre el camino de velas hasta el río, empezó a besarme y a tomarme de la cintura y pegarme a el.

_-Bella, te amo, te deseo.... te quiero solo a ti... _

_-Edward, yo también te amo, pero no soportaría verte otra vez con Tania_

_-te prometo por nuestra relación que no se repetirá_

Nos seguimos besando, estábamos enamorados totalmente y eso se notaba en los besos, éramos la pareja ideal, a pesar de que el era perfecto y yo solo una chica.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**aqui les dejo este capitulo, waaa me voy,**

**dejen sus comentarios...**

* * *

**PROV. EDWARD**

El estar besando a Bella, era lo mejor, mientras estábamos pegados los dos, nos besábamos, quería que Bella fuera mía, solo mía, no la quería compartir con alguien, y sabia que lo de Tanya estaba mal, pero lo hice solo por hacerla sentir mal y que no me molestara mas, ni a mi ni a Bella, quería hacer que Bella fuese mía en ese instante, pero yo la respetaría hasta que ella cediera, no me portaría como un estupido pervertido delante de ella, por que Bella era diferente a las demás, Bella era única, era el amor de mi vida, el verdadero y el único, era todo en mi vida, Bella seguía besándome, duramos mucho tiempo así, hasta que la aleje.

_-Bella te voy a llevar a casa, no quiero que el jefe Swan se enfade-_ le dije

_-esta bien, Edward, gracias por preocuparte_

_-la próxima cita será mas romántica_

_-Edward, te debo algo romántico_

_-Bella, no me debes nada, solo bésame._

En eso la bese, quería estar con ella todo el día, era tan perfecta, tan inteligente, hermosa, sensual, y me amaba como yo a ella, éramos perfectos en nuestro mundo. La lleve hasta mi coche, y la lleve a su casa. Cuando llegamos el jefe de policía ya estaba en casa. Así que decidí acompañar a Bella hasta la puerta de su casa para que viera Charlie, que yo estaba con ella y que era responsable de cuidarla.

_-buenas noches Edward-_ dijo Charlie

_-buenas noches, le traigo a Bella-_ dije amablemente

_-Gracias Cullen_

_-te amo Bella, adiós_- le bese la frente

-_adiós Edward-_ se despidió Bella

Me subí a mi volvo y me fui a mi casa, iba por la carretera, tenia mucho sueño, ya que los últimos días no había dormido bien, el camino se me hizo muy largo, lo único que quería hacer era llegar a mi casa y dormirme, así que acelere a toda velocidad hasta que llegue a mi casa, abrí la puerta, subí las escaleras y me fui a mi habitación, estaba oscura toda, así que prendí la luz, después me fui a dar un baño para dormirme, tarde 5 minutos en bañarme, me sali en toalla y hay estaba parada, Tanya, ¿cómo rayos se metió a mi habitación?

_-¿qué no puedes entender que se acabo?_- le grite

_-esto no se ah acabado Edward_- dijo acercándose hacia ami

_-Tania, si no lo has superado, no es mi culpa_

_-Edward yo te amo_

_-ma__nipulas con historias falsas Tanya, entiéndelo_

_-no es cierto Edward, tu me amas aun_

_-acuérdate que me trataste como un juguete, por eso no quise volver contigo_

_-Edward yo te amaba_

_-me dejaste no se cuantas veces en un año_

_-estaba celosa Edward_

_-ya no te pertenezco Tanya_

_-Edward, ámame, por favor_

_-no lo are Tany__a, no te amo, yo amo a Bella_

_-así que.... Bella...es la culpable_

_-Tania es mejor que la dejes en paz_

_-Edward, yo te amo, mas que ella y lo sabes_

_-vete Tany__a, por favor_

Se acerco a mí y agarro mi toalla y la jalo, solo que la agarre bien y no me logro quitarla por completo, la agarre del brazo derecho y la saque fuera de mi casa. Yo amaba a Bella y yo le quería ser fiel y no volver a cometer el mismo error de hacerlo con Tanya, fue difícil detenerme pero por amor, lo hice, Bella había cambiado mi mundo entero. Me fui a la sala y me senté en mi sofá, en eso abrieron la puerta- pensé que era Tanya, que se las había ingeniado para entrar- era Alice, entro a la sala y se me quedo mirando fijamente.

_-Edward ¿qué haces sentado hay con una toalla?-_ pregunto burlándose

_- Tany__a, se metió a mi habitación y me acababa de bañar y ya sabes el resto_

_-¿__Tanya?, de seguro la sacaste, diciéndole que ya no querías nada con ella_

_-exacto, cambiando de tema ¿quién crees que esta aquí?_

_-¿quién?, no soy adivina_

-_Jasper..._ – le conteste

-_hummm....._ –Hizo una pausa- _¿Jasper? _

_-si, y no hagas "hummm" cuando sabes que aun lo quieres _

_-lo quiero, ya que nunca terminamos, solo me dijo que se tenia que ir_

_-entonces, ¿son novios? ¿O no?_

_-no lo se, Edward, no lo se... vamos ponte ropa que no me gusta verte así_

Me empecé a reír, y me levante del sillón, la verdad es que tenia frío, acababa de bañarme con agua caliente, me fui a mi habitación y me puse una playera azul, y me puse mis boxers de cuadritos, baje a la cocina, y estaba Alice sentada en la silla viendo su móvil, así que pase silenciosamente hasta quedar detrás de ella, Alice veía fotos que tenia con Jasper, ella lo extrañaba demasiado, Jasper fue su primer novio de verdad duro con el 3 años, y de repente un día se fue, diciendo solo que se iba a estudiar- según eso me dijo Alice- pero ella estaba deprimida en ese momento, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que yo estaba atrás, de poco rato me aleje y hice ruido, ella me voltio a ver y guardo su móvil.

_-Edward, vaya ya te cambiaste_- me dijo

-_claro, oye ¿y Rosalie?-_ pregunte, ya que nadie estaba en la casa solo Alice y yo

_-se fue a acompañar a Esme y a Carslie al aeropuerto_

_-¿por qu__é al aeropuerto? ¿A dónde se fueron?-_ no estaba enterado de nada

_-surgió un problema en Chicago y necesitaron irse de urgencia_

_-oye, ¿no tienes ganas de ver a Jasper?_

_-siempre cambias de tema ¿verdad?... Edward_

_-dime ¿tienes ganas?_

_-la verdad creo que si_

_-vamos, sirve que tu ves a Jasper y yo solo te acompaño_

_-aja, claro si, tu solo me acompañas, si como no_

_-es la verdad_

_-ya enserio... ¿a quien quieres ver?_

_-Quiero ver a Bella_

_-¿Bella?, es la hermana de Jasper ¿cierto?_

_-si, ¿la conoces?_

_-solo de vista, nunca eh tratado con ella, pero se ve que ha de ser buena onda_

_-lo es, es una chica perfecta_

-_Oh, dios... Edward enamorado-_ se empezó a reír- _vamos tendré que empezar a tratarla_

_-pero que te parece mejor mañana, tengo sueño y mírame... estoy en boxers _

Alice asintió con la cabeza, yo me subí a mi habitación, me acosté en mi cama y me quede dormido, soñé ese día con Bella, fue mi primera vez que ocurría, soñaba que ella era mi novia, y que éramos muy felices, en eso desperté y me di cuenta que era un estupido, pues todavía no le pedía a Bella que fuese mi novia, así que decidí pedírselo al día siguiente cuando la viera en la escuela, de nuevo me volví a quedarme dormido.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Gracias a todos los que leen el fan fic....

dejen sus comentarios

* * *

**PROV. BELLA**

Al despedirme de Edward, me metí a la casa, estaba Emmett y Jasper sentados en la sala viendo la televisión –parecía que era la única que no la veía- y después vi a mi padre uniéndose a ellos, estaban los tres comiendo pizza, yo no tenia hambre ya que Edward me había echo mi propia cena –romántica- así que subí las escaleras para irme a mi habitación, y cerré la puerta, me di un baño con agua caliente ya que estaba haciendo mucho frío, cuando sali de bañarme me estaba congelando, me vestí rápidamente para que no me entrara el frío a mi cuerpo, después me seque mi pelo y me acosté en mi cama, estaba tan agotada que de pronto el sueño hizo que me durmiera.

A la mañana siguiente el móvil me despertó, estaba aun dormida así que apreté un botón – que por suerte era el de contestar- y en eso se escuchaba la voz de Edward.

-_Bella, amor-_ dijo alegremente

_-¿Edward?- _mi voz se escucho como si aun estuviera dormida

_-¿te desperté?_

_-no te preocupes, Edward, ya me iba a levantar_

_-Bella, en diez minutos empieza la clase con el profesor Jefferson _

_-¿qué?... mierda, me quede dormida, Edward tengo que colgar_

_-esta bien Bella, te amo_

_-yo también Edward_

En eso avente las sabanas, y me dirigí a mi closet, para buscar la ropa que iba a usar ese día, me cambie rápido y fui al baño, me peine, y me lave los dientes, baje rapidísimo las escaleras, y observe a Emmett y a Jasper que estaban desayunando, se me quedaron viendo todos mis movimientos.

_-¿se te hizo tarde?-_ dijo Emmett

_-cállate Emmett –_ le grite

_-si quieres nosotros te llevamos, Emmett tiene que ir con Rosalie-_ dijo Jasper burlándose de Emmett

_-me voy, adiós chicos... no se vayan a matar eh-_

Sali de la casa y me subí a mi coche, en eso escuche el golpe a mi ventana, pensé que podía ser Jasper o Emmett, pero me había equivocado

-_Bella, baja, yo te llevo en mi coche_- era Edward

_-¿Edward? ¿__Qué haces aquí?-_ dije bajándome de mi coche

_-__sentí que no llegarías a tiempo y decidí venir por ti, llegaremos en cinco minutos en mi coche, así que sube ya_

_-esta bien... Edward_

En eso me ayudo Edward a subirme al asiento del copiloto de el volvo, me abroche el cinturón de seguridad, sabia que Edward manejaba rápido y quería tener precaución, Edward se subió a su asiento, y empezó a manejar, aceleraba cada vez mas, me di cuenta que íbamos a 100 kilómetros, era demasiado, así que en menos de 5 minutos llegamos, al llegar Edward, me ayudo a bajar del asiento del copiloto y caminamos en silencio hasta nuestro salón. El profesor aun no había llegado, así que nos sentamos en nuestros asientos, Edward me empezó a mirar fijamente, hasta que el rompió el silencio.

_-Bella, tengo que hablar contigo_

En ese momento, pensé que Edward quería dejar de tener contacto conmigo, ya que su tono de voz eso me hacia pensar, ¿qué iba hacer sin Edward a mi lado?, me había enamorado tanto de el, y si se separaba de mi, me iba a doler demasiado. En eso Edward continúo...

-_Bella, lo pensé anoche, y hasta me dije estupido-_ empezó a reírse

_-Edward,__ me estas preocupando, anda dime ya que es_

_-Bella... no se como decirlo_

Eso me tenso más, ahora estaba segura que quería alejarse, pero yo no podía hacer nada, era su decisión y yo simplemente tenia que aceptarla.

_-¿Edward, que pasa?_

_-Bella... tu...._

_-vamos Edward, ya dilo_

_-no, mejor ahora no, mejor después_

_-Edward, ¿y por que no ahora?_

_-este no es el momento_

En eso entro el profesor, ¿por qué Edward no quería decirme que estaba cortando con nuestra amistad?, me sentía fatal, toda la clase del profesor me la pase con la mirada hacia otro lado, y ni siquiera puse atención en las clases, era viernes y como de costumbre siempre se me hacían los días mas largos de la semana, cuando se acabo la clase, Edward me dio un empujoncito en el brazo.

-_Bella, se acabo la clase, vámonos-_ susurro en mi oído

_-¿eh?, lo siento estaba distraída pensando_

_-¿en que pensabas Bella?_

_-en nada no tiene importancia_

Salimos del salón y en eso Jacob me agarro del brazo y me giro hacia el, y me abrazo, así que mientras abrazaba a mi amigo Jacob, veía la expresión de Edward, que hacia como si no le importara, lo entendí, eso me hizo pensar que el no tenia celos ya, por que el amor que sentía se había esfumado, así que me puse mas triste, en eso Jacob me distrajo de mis pensamientos

-_Bella, hace mucho que no te veía-_ dijo efusivamente

_-Jacob, hola, __déjame respirar_

Jacob me dejo de abrazar y aun podía verle la sonrisa en su cara, en eso Edward se acerco hacia a mi y me beso la mejilla.

_-me tengo que ir Bella, __pasare por tu casa y le diré a Jasper que venga a recogerte_

_-Edward, pero tienes la siguiente clase_

_-no entrare Bella, me voy, te quiero_

Ese te quiero me lastimo aun mas, antes me decía "Bella, te amo" estaba decidido, Edward ya no me quería.

-_Bella ¿estas triste?-_ pregunto Jacob

_- no, no, no, no lo estoy_

_-¿el... es tu novio?_

_-no, no lo es-_ le dije

_-¿por qué te pones triste entonces?_

_-Jacob, es que...._

_-dime Bella, recuerda de nuevo soy tu amigos, no tengo rencores contigo_

_-amo a Edward..._

_-__¿y cual es el problema?_

_-no lo se, Edward dice que me ama, pero no me ah pedido que sea su novia_

_-Bella, mira, tengo que entrar a mi otra clase, pero en la tarde te llamo ¿vale?_

_-esta bien, gracias Jacob_

Camine hacia mi otro salón, estaba solamente Ángela, que me saludo alegremente con la mano desde su asiento, estaba leyendo un libro, me senté a su lado.

_-hola, Ángela_

-_hola_ _Bella_- en eso cerro su libro_- ¿cómo estas Bella?_

_-bien y ¿tu Ángela?_

_-bien, oye ¿por qué estas aquí?, no va a venir el profesor_

_-no lo sabia, bueno me voy a mi casa ¿te quedas?_

_-si, tengo que esperarme una hora mas, are un trabajo por equipo con Jessica_

_-bueno, que te vaya bien-_ en eso me pare de mi asiento

Me Sali del salón y en eso choque con Tanya, iba a seguir caminando pero ella me detuvo por el brazo derecho, y me giro fuertemente, que casi hizo que me cayera.

_¿Tú eres Isabella Marie?_

-_si_, _soy Bella-_ le dije de mala gana, en eso iba a seguir caminando pero su brazo de nuevo me detuvo

_-Bella, aléjate de mi novio, o si no te va a pesar_

_-Edward no es tu novio_

_-si lo es, solo que por mujeriego no te lo ah dicho_

_-lárgate Tanya, déjame en paz_

_-deja en paz a Edward, maldita estupida_

En eso no aguante que me estuviera insultando, no estaba segura si Tanya no era la novia de el ¿qué tal si Edward lo había ocultado?, como no seguía soportando a Tanya le di una cachetada en la mejilla demasiado fuerte que hasta mi mano dolió, ella reacciono y me pego a mi otra

-_Maldita Isabella, me las vas a pagar-_ dijo acariciándose la mejilla

_-jodete Tanya, jodete_

La deje hay sola hablando estupideces, era la primera vez que me daban una cacheteada una vieja loca histérica, estaba en un dilema ¿Edward era novio de ella? , no aguante mas y decidí llamarle a su móvil, pero no contesto, sonaba ocupado, Sali de la escuela y me fui caminando a mi casa y en eso vi a Rosalie con Emmett agarrados de la mano, lo que me faltaba, perdí la maldita apuesta, era el peor día de mi vida, decidí caminar por la carretera, casi corriendo. Entre a mi casa y estaba Jasper a punto de salir, estaba sorprendido

_-Bella, dijo Edward que pasara por ti a la escuela_

_-a la mierda Edward... y por cierto.... perdimos la apuesta, limpiaremos la casa_

_-¿qué?, Emmett se le declaro a Rosalie_

-Si, los vi agarrados de la mano, y eso significa que Rosalie acepto

Subí las escaleras y me fui a mi habitación, me acosté en mi cama y me quede dormida, estaba demasiado cansada, y el día se me había echo largo

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

**bueno aqui les dejo este capitulo**

**sigan dejando sus comentrios**

* * *

**PROV. EDWARD.**

El ver a Jacob abrazando a Bella, me provoco repulsión, después de que me despedí de Bella, decidí irme para preparar algo para la noche y hay decirle a Bella lo que sentía, que fuese mi novia, Bella durante la clase estaba tan distraída, quería en ese momento mas que nunca poder leer sus pensamientos, pero eso era algo imposible, me fui al estacionamiento, donde estaba mi volvo, me subí y me fui a mi casa, con la ilusión de encontrar a Rosalie, ya que hace tiempo cuando éramos unos niños solimos tener una cabaña cerca de la casa, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde que yo me había ido y yo no me acordaba donde estaba, al llegar a mi casa, subí las escaleras, y me dirigí hacia la habitación que estaba al lado de la mía, que era la de Rosalie, toque la puerta y Rosalie salio.

_-¿Edward?, que no se supone que deberías estar en clase-_ pregunto

_-oye, Rosalie, donde se encuentra la cabaña, ala que íbamos cuando éramos_ _pequeños_

_-¿piensas llevar a Bella?_

_-¿cómo sabes de Bella?_

_-si no la vieras, como lo haces no me hubiera dado cuenta_

_-bueno, dime donde se encuentra_

-_primero... felicítame... soy novia de Emmett-_ en eso corrió hacia ami y me abrazo

-_Felicidades Rosalie-_ la aleje de mí

_-Gracias Edward, bueno, la cabaña esta a 5 kilómetros de aquí_

_-si, creo que ya me acorde_

En eso sali corriendo de la habitación de Rosalie, y después al bajar las escaleras vi a Alice, estaba tan triste viendo su móvil así como ayer, en eso me le acerque y la abrase.

_-Edward-_ me dijo llorando

_-¿qué tienes Alice?_

_-quiero a Jasper_

-_El también te quiere-_ bueno de eso no estaba seguro, pero no quería verla así

_-no, que tal si cambio, o ya tiene novia... Edward no podré soportarlo_

_-¿qué te parece si hoy lo averiguamos?_

_-Edward, no lo se, no estoy segura_

_-¿a que le temes? ¿A que no quiera compartir un noviazgo con una persona como_ _tu? ¿A que se aburra de lo especial que eres?_

_-Gracias Edward, te quiero hermanito_

_-Bueno Alice, tengo algo que hacer, me voy, cuídate_

Me despedí de Alice besándole la frente, sonó mi móvil pero no conteste, no quería que nadie me interrumpiera en ese momento, cuando dejo de sonar, lo saque y vi que era Bella, iba a llamarle pero era mas conveniente si lo hacia después, me subí a mi volvo y me fui hacia la cabaña, el camino estaba muy rocoso, llegue demasiado rápido, y hay estaba, la había encontrado, una cabaña, esperaba verla maltratada pero no era así, estaba en perfectas condiciones a pesar de los años, entre por la puerta y en el interior se encontraba una pequeña cama individual y una mesa de centro con solo dos sillas, perfecta para ese día, cuando estaba hay adentro me senté en la cama, el estar hay me hizo recordar muchas cosas, si no hacia algo pronto me hubiese quedado dormido, definitivamente no había dormido bien los últimos días, desde que conocí a Bella, las noches se me haces eternas, cada noche quiero que pase rápido para despertar y ver a Bella, ella había cambiado mi mundo, en eso había un oso, estaba viejo, lo agarre con mis manos, y me recordó cuando Tanya era mi novia, se lo había regalado cuando cumplimos nuestros 5 años de ser novios, dure mucho con ella, fue el ultimo regalo. Deje de pensar en ello y concentrarme en lo que debería de hacer, Sali de la cabaña, y abrí la cajuela del volvo y saque un mantel blanco, una botella de champaña que había comprado antes de que llegara a la casa de Bella a recogerla, y también saque dos ramos de flores rojas y uno blanco, - me extraño que no se hubiesen marchitado- así que entre a la cabaña y puse el mantel para que cubriese la mesa de centro, y en la puse la botella de champaña, arranqué los pétalos de las rosas y los tire por el suelo. Sali de nuevo hacia el coche y en la cajuela tenía también una caja de pequeñas velas, así que como lo había ello el día anterior hice un camino de velas que condujera a la puerta, pero no las prendí, ya que no quería que se consumieran antes de que ella llegara. Mire mi reloj, eran las 9:31 PM.

Me subí al volvo y me dirigí a la casa de Bella, toque la puerta y abrió Jasper.

_-Disculpa, ¿esta Bella?_ – pregunte educadamente

_-amm.... si... pasa...espérala en la sala-_ me hizo una seña de que pasara

-_Bella!!...-_grito- _Edward esta aquí, quiere hablar contigo_

En eso Jasper se sentó en frente de mí y decidió hablar conmigo

_-eres el hermano de Alice, cierto_

_-si, es cierto_

_-¿cómo estas?, hace mucho que no la veo, la extraño_

_-dime una cosa, soy el único hermano hombre que tiene Alice, ¿tu todavía la_ _quieres?_

_-no... Nunca la eh querido..._

-¿_jugaste con ella , tanto tiempo?-_ me pare, estaba listo para darle una golpiza

_-Espera, Edward, yo no quise a tu hermana por que la amaba, y todavía la amo, es solo que mis padres me obligaron que me fuera, y ella piensa que me fui por mi gusto, pero no es así, quiero hablar con ella y decirle que todavía, bueno, que si todavía lo podemos intentar_

_-habla con ella Jasper, ella aun te quiere, ah estado triste desde que sabe que tu llegaste_

_-¿vas a llevar a Bella a tu casa?_

_-si, así es- le dije_

_-¿puedo ir, para hablar con Alice?_

_-claro, con tal de que le quites la tristeza_

_-gracias Cullen, deja voy a ver que pasa con mi hermana, hay vuelvo_

Lo vi subir las escaleras, Bella no bajaba, pero lo mejor es que Alice mi hermanita ya no estaría triste, pero ¿Bella por que no bajaba?

_-no quiero verlo-_ escuche gritar a Bella

¿Por qué no quería verme?, ¿qué había echo yo?, bajo Jasper, con la mirada agachada.

-_no quiere verte Edward-_ me dijo seriamente

_-¿puedo subir, a su habitación?_

_-....se va a enojar, pero pues ve, esta llorando_

No me dijeron dos veces, subí rapidísimo las escaleras, abrí la puerta de Bella, ya que no tenia seguro y estaba acostada en su cama boca abajo, llorando, me senté en la esquina de la cama y la abrase.

_-¿por qué lloras?-_ le pregunte

_-tu sabes por que lloro_

_-no, no lo se_

_-Tanya es tu novia, me has evitado, te llame y no me contestaste, querías hablar conmigo en la escuela y no me dijiste nada_

_-Bella, ¿por qué te pones así?_

_-Edward, ya dímelo, dime que no quieres ya nada conmigo_

_-¿estas loca?-_ le bese los labios

En eso la cargue y la baje por las escaleras, busque a Jasper, Bella se resistía a mis brazos, Jasper estaba sentado en la sala.

_-Jasper, síguenos en el coche de Bella-_ le avise

Jasper asintió con la cabeza, me ayudo abrir la puerta de la calle, y subí a Bella al volvo, le puse el cinturón de seguridad y me subí a l asiento del conductor carpidamente, ya que si me tardaba, Bella era capas de salirse del automóvil, maneje en silencio durante mucho rato.

_-¿por qué dices que Tanya es mi novia?_

_-Ella me lo dijo_

_-Bella ¿confías en mí?_

_-no lo se, ya no lo se_

Le agarre con la mano que tenia libre la mano, y en un alto le agarre la cara con las dos manos para poder besarla.

_-Te amo, solo a ti, te amo Isabella Marie Swan, solo a ti, yo Edward Anthony_ _Masen Cullen amo a Bella, solo a ella- grite _

Bella, me tapo la boca y me beso, Jasper hizo sonar el claxon del coche de Bella, y me hizo separar de Bella, para poder seguir manejando

xD

* * *

o.O


	15. Chapter 15

**aqui ****les dejo el capitulo ^^**

**dejen sus comentarios  
**

* * *

**PROV. BELLA.**

Edward seguía manejando, y Jasper, ni siquiera sabía por que nos seguía, lo único que se es que Tanya había mentido no era su novio, Edward acelero como era su costumbre y Jasper igual, llegamos a la casa de Edward, estaba tan grande y hermosa por afuera, y vi que le hizo una seña a Jasper, pensé que nos íbamos a bajar hay pero no fue así, Edward siguió manejando durante un tramo y después detuvo el coche, había demasiado árboles, todo estaba tan oscuro, ya que eran creo que casi las diez, no sabia que tramaba Edward, no se que hacia llevándome ahí, estaba tan confundida, Edward había dicho que aun me amaba, entonces ¿terminaría conmigo?, no, no era así, no lo haría, nadie dice te amo y después te corta ¿o si?, me estaba confundiendo mas, estaba tan pensativa, cuando los labios de Edward, hicieron contacto con los míos, me besaba tan genial, tan tierno, puse una de mis manos en su perfecto pecho y una de sus manos me la paso por la nuca y la otra bajo a mi cintura, era un momento perfecto, ideal, quería que nunca acabase, Edward se detuvo y salio del coche, abrió la puerta del copiloto y me saco cargando, me puso de pie con mucho cuidado, y me recargo contra un árbol, y me beso apasionadamente, sus manos las coloco en mi cintura y yo le puse mis manos en su cabello alborotado, con sus besos el aire me faltaba, pero no quería despegarme ni tan solo un momento de el, sus besos eran muy tiernos y con mucha pasión en ellos, una de sus manos me acaricio la mejilla y después despego su boca de la mía y me empezó a besar el cuello hasta mi oído.

-_te, amo Bella-_ susurro

Al escuchar esas palabras que tanto me gustaban, me exalte y lo bese, tiernamente, empezó a desabrochar mi camisa y su mano empezó a moverse por mis pechos mientras yo gemía ahogadamente en su boca y maravillosa lengua. Me di cuenta de lo que íbamos a empezar a hacer, así que lo aleje y empecé a desabrochar mi camisa.

_-lo siento Bella, es solo que no me puedo resistir a ti_ – se disculpo

_-Edward, te amo, pero no es el momento_

_-Bella, ven, sígueme, tengo una sorpresa para ti._

Edward me agarro de la mano y me llevo por un sendero de velas, que llevaban a una cabaña de madera, en eso se paro y se giro para verme a los ojos.

_-¿estas lista?_

_-Edward, te quiero_

Edward abrió la puerta y entro y yo detrás de el, había una mesa de centro con una champaña en medio, y pétalos de rosas como en la noche anterior

_-Edward, gracias por el detalle_

_-Te amo, es lo menos que te mereces_

Empezó a besarme, y se alejo después, me ayudo a sentarme en la silla y después sirvió dos copas de champaña, saco de un pequeño horno una milanesa con verdura, y empezó a servir, se veía tan deliciosa.

_-¿tu los preparaste Edward?_

_-claro, solo para ti, Bella _

Después de servir se sentó en su asiento y empezamos a cenar, cuando acabamos con la milanesa, se paro y esculco en su chamarra y de pronto se hinco al lado mío, me agarro las manos, y me vio fijamente a los ojos.

_-Bella Swan ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

En eso saco una rosa, con una cajita negra, era tan hermosa, nunca lo hubiese pensado, yo creía que en los noviazgos los anillos no existían, pero Edward hacia todo lo imposible verdad.

_-Edward, claro_

Me pare de mi silla y lo abrase, tirandolo al suelo, lo bese apasionadamente, era tan romántico mi Edward, mi Eddy, Edward se levanto pero no dejo de besar mis labios, nos tumbamos en la cama que estaba hay en un rincón y el estaba arriba de mi, estaba respirando su aliento, eso me hacia que tuviera mas ganas de besarlo, se estrechaba mas junto a mi, solté un pequeño gemido, se río contra mi boca pero no se alejo, si no que lamió mi labio inferior profundizando el beso, nuestras lenguas se enlazaron con amor, en ese momento el aire era lo de menos, me aprisionaba cada vez mas contra la cama, gemí nuevamente al saborearlo cuando su lengua se metía en mi boca, y acaricie su pecho con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba su nunca, sus manos se movieron a mi cintura y empezó a acariciar mi vientre, comencé a desabrochar los botones de la camisa, su mano se coloco debajo de mi camiseta, y desabrocho mi sujetador para acariciar mis pechos, Edward gimió en mi boca, me empezó a besar el cuello, - que rayos estaba haciendo- aleje a Edward de mi. El se quedo sorprendido por mi reacción

_-Bella, te amo_

_-Edward yo también, _

_-puedo esperar a que estés lista_

_-Gracias Eddy_

_-¿Eddy?... suena bien_

_-te amo Edward_

En eso empecé a abrochar mi sujetador y a abajarme mi camisa, Edward ya estaba de pie y yo apenas intentaba pararme, cuando estuve de pie, Edward me agarro por detrás y me paso sus brazos por mi cintura.

-_Bella, te quiero_- susurro

_-yo también te quiero Eddy_

_-te amo_

_-yo mas que tu a mi_

_-te deseo_

_-yo también Edward pero...-_ me tapo la boca con uno de sus dedos

_-__Bella, te amo y si no lo hacemos no me va a afectar, te amo Bella_

_-bueno, hay que recoger_

_-así déjalo, Bella, mejor vámonos, no quiero que Jasper se enfade_

-_cierto-_ en eso lo bese

_-te amo_- dijo contra mis labios

Nos separamos, y salimos de la cabaña, caminamos un pequeño tramo y nos subimos al volvo, el me ayudo a subir como era ya de costumbre, y después se subió el, llegamos a la casa de Edward, y entramos, la casa era tan grande y con la paredes altas, de el color blanco, era tan grande, empezó Edward a buscar a Alice y a Jasper pero no estaban en la sala, ni en la cocina, subimos a la habitación de Alice y hay estaban los dos, al vernos se sorprendieron, estaban sentados en el regazo de la cama.

-_Bella, me quedo aquí-_ dijo Jasper

-¿_pero Charlie?..-_ le pregunte

_-el se fue con Rénee, a pasar un mes allá_

_-¿por qué no me aviso?-_ chille enfadada

_-fue de ultimo momento, me acaba de llamar-_ contesto Jasper

-_bueno me quedare con Emmett-_ dije alegremente

_-de echo...._

_-¿con quien se fue?-_ me iba a quedar sola en mi casa

_-se fue con Rosalie a Seattle-_ contesto Alice

_-entonces, te acompaño Bella-_ dijo Edward

_-cuídala-_ menciono Jasper

Edward me puso una de sus manos a la cintura, y bajamos las escaleras de la gran casa, me empezó a besar el cuello, y después susurraba que me quería, subimos al volvo y empezó a manejar, cuando llegamos a la casa estaciono su coche y nos quedamos callados viéndonos el uno al otro

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

** dejare el capi en suspenso jojojo, leanlo me quedo chido**

**dejen sus comentarios  
**

* * *

**PROV. EDWARD**

El estar viendo a Bella, hacia que me muriera de ganas de besarle, pero tenia que contenerme, tenia que alejarme de ella, o si no me iría contra ella, decidí bajarme del volvo y le abrí la puerta al coche de Bella, la ayude a salir, y caminamos hacia la puerta, ella me agarro de la mano y me metió dentro de la casa, se giro hacia a mi y me empezó a besar, en eso sonó mi móvil, seguí besando a Bella, ella se dio cuenta que estaba sonando demasiado tiempo así que, se alejo de mi y me hizo una seña de que contestara, lo saque de mi pantalón y vi el numero- era de Tanya – en eso lo guarde y deje que sonara.

_-Eddy, has que deje de sonar, contesta-_ dijo Bella

_-mejor apago el celular_- saque el celular y lo apague

_-¿quién era Edward?_

_-alguien sin importancia_

Bella se abalanzó contra mi, me empezó a besar, era tan hermosa y no me podía resistir, era demasiada perfecta y seria un estupido si la alejaba, así que la agarre por la cintura y caminamos, sin dejar de besarnos hasta un sillón, la recosté cuidadosamente para yo poder quedar encima de ella, Bella dejo de besarme y me miro a los ojos.

_-Te amo, te amo, Edward, te amo_

_-yo también, Bella_

_-¿te vas a quedar aquí esta noche?_

_-si tu quieres, si_

_-claro, no estoy acostumbrada a quedarme sola de noche en mi casa_

_-¿quieres que me quede solo por eso?-_ puse mi cara de tristeza

_-claro que no, tonto Eddy, además quiero que te quedes aquí, conmigo_

La abrase y me pare del sillón, la cargue y le bese los labios, no dejaba de besarla, subí las escaleras con ella en los brazos, cuando llegamos a su habitación,la acosté con mucha delicadeza sobre su cama, la cobije para que estuviera calientita y no tuviese frió, acerque un sillón cerca de su cama y coloque una almohada que había en el closet, y me puse mi chamarra como una cobija, ella se me quedaba viendo todos mis movimientos, me acosté en el sillón. Estábamos viéndonos el uno al otro, completamente callados, era tan hermosa, por primera vez dormiría viéndola a ella, solamente a ella, y nada mas. Bella rompió el silencio que había entre nosotros.

_-Edward, métete a la cama, prometo que no are nada, esta haciendo demasiado frío_

_-Bella, tal vez tu no hagas nada, pero yo no creo que me pueda contener, te amo demasiado_

_-Edward, por favor, te vas a enfermar_

Bueno, le tenía que hacer caso, además me iba a convenir, estaría a su lado y dormiría con ella sin hacer nada claro, pero dormiría con ella, me pare, levante las cobijas para poder meterme, me acosté al lado de Bella lo mas cerca que pude, ella se puso de lado, dándome la espalda y yo la abrase, pasándole mis brazos por su cintura y acercándola mas a mi.

-_te dije, que no me podía contener-_ le susurre al odio

_-Eddy, te amo_

Le bese el cuello, y su hombro, nos habíamos acostado con la ropa de ese día. Empezó a sonar el móvil de Bella, ella lo agarro de su buró, observe todos sus movimientos, tenia ganas de aventar ese celular, y irme contra ella.

_-¿Jasper?-_ hizo una pausa_- ¿entonces hasta el domingo en la noche?.....Ok esta bien.......si, si Eddy se quedara conmigo......no haremos nada malo- _después colgó

_-¿qué quería?-_ pregunte

_-tenemos hasta mañana en la noche para quedarnos los dos solos en mi casa_

Eso me alegraba, casi dos días de estar con ella, de nuevo se acostó y después se quedo dormida. Se veía tan hermosa durmiendo, la observe durante un par de horas, me había dado cuenta que no podía dormir, me levante de la cama y empecé a buscar el baño, ya que no sabia donde estaba, estaba en medio del cuarto de Bella y el de Charlie, me metí, abrí las llaves del lavamanos y lo empecé a llenar, el agua estaba demasiado fría, así que cuando se lleno cerré las llaves, agarre con mis manos un poco de agua y me moje la cara, tenia mucho sueño, pero no podía dormir. Quite el tapón del lavamanos para que el agua se fuera, prendí mi móvil tenia 4 mensajes, con el remitente de Tanya, los empecé a leer.

Mensaje1.-

_Aunque estés con ella, yo te amo, ella no es nadie en tu vida, es una maldita zorra, Edward yo te amo_

Mensaje 2.-

_Edward, contesta, te quiero, quiero que me hagas tuya_

Mensaje 3.-

_Edward, ¿por qué no contestas?_

Mensaje 4.-

_Edward, contesta__ tan siquiera mis llamadas_

Ni siquiera sabia que había llamadas, me fui al registro de llamadas y vi que había 8 llamadas perdidas, decidí apagar el móvil para que ella no me molestase, me di cuenta que ya eran las 3 de la madrugada, entonces apague la luz del baño y me dirigí al cuarto de Bella, ella seguía dormida, me acosté de nuevo al lado de ella, pero mi movimiento hizo que Bella se volteara y quedara su cara frente a la mía, así que le bese los labios tiernamente para no despertarla, cerré los ojos y me quede dormido.

Cuando desperté Bella ya no estaba en la cama, y eran las 10 de la mañana, tan solo había dormido siete horas, estaba haciendo demasiado frió, vi que la puerta del cuarto de Bella se empezó a abrir, en eso entro ella, con unos Jens apretados, ajustados a su cuerpo escultural, y una blusa azul, bicolor preferido, estaba tan sonriente.

_-buenos __días amorcito-_ me dijo Bella

_-Bella, ¿vas a salir?_

_-no, solo va a venir Jake_

No pude evitar hacer mi cara de estar molesto, en eso me pare de la cama y me puse mis converse, y escuche tocar la puerta, Bella salio casi corriendo a abrirle, eso me molesto, estaba celoso, en eso baje las escalera y Jake ya esta sentado en la sala con Bella, me dirigí a la puerta y Bella me vio desconcertada.

_-¿Edward?... ¿por qué te vas?_

No quería responder, ya que no quería decirle – estoy celoso de esa cosa que esta sentada en el sillón de tu sala- Bella me siguió y me agarro de la mano, así que me gire para verla a los ojos, la bese para que pudiera ver Jake que ella ya era mía, era mi Bella, mi novia, quería dejar los limites entre Bella y Jake marcados.

_-¿qué tienes Eddy?_

_-me voy, tengo que salir, al rato vuelvo_

Me gire, pero antes pude ver que Bella estaba triste, abrí la puerta y me sali de la casa, me subí a mi volvo, y me fui manejando sin dirección alguna, saque mi celular y lo prendí, después de un par de minutos empezó a sonar- era Tanya-

_-¿qué quieres Tanya?_

_-Edward, quiero besarte, ven por favor, te necesito conmigo_

_-Tanya, mejor olvídame, no te quiero Tanya_

_-si quieres que te olvide bésame primero_

_-no lo are, así que no insistas_

_-__no esperes que te olvide y no olvides que te espero, si no me quieres contigo_ _dame una buena razón, si es así no te molestare_

_-Tanya no seas dramática_

_-no te pido nada, no pensaba hacerte daño, te sigo pensando_

_-Tanya, ya paso lo que tenia que pasar, por favor, déjame_

_-te juro que nunca me había pasado esto_

_-Tanya, encontraras a alguien mejor que yo, eso te lo aseguro_

_-pero yo te quiero a ti_

_-Tanya, yo ya amo a otra persona_

_-pero ella no te quiere como yo a ti_

Me canse de Tanya así que le colgué y apague mi móvil, Bella me amaba y de eso estaba seguro, se me vino a la mente el que Bella estuviera a solas con Jake, pero confiaba en ella y sabia que no haría algo malo, me fui a mi casa manejando, cuando llegue no había nadie, ni Alice y ni Jasper, estaba totalmente sola la casa, así que prendí el "Home theater "y puse una película de Slam dunk, estaba tan aburrido que me hubiese quedado dormido, pero si no fuese por el sonido si lo hubiese echo, el sonido de la caricatura me mantenía despierto, cuando se acabo la película me di cuenta de que era la una de la tarde, así que me fui a dar una ducha, al salir me fui a mi habitación a vestirme, me puse unos boxers negros y mi pantalón de mezclilla negro, y una camisa negra, me salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras rápidamente, prendí mi móvil y le llame a Bella.

-_Bella... ¿esta Jake todavía en tu casa?-_ pregunte

_-se acaba de ir, así que ya puedes venir Eddy_

_-Gracia Bella, voy para allá_

Colgué el celular y lo apague, me fui la cocina y agarre un delicioso pedazo de pan de elote que había dejado Alice y Jasper, según yo. Salí de la casa y me subí a mi volvo, maneje a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Bella. Cuando llegue, me baje de mi coche y empecé a tocar la puerta de la casa de mi novia, sentí unas manos que cubrían mis ojos, era el perfume de Bella, así que me gire y la empecé a besar, escuche atrás de mi abrir una puerta, me aleje de la persona que según yo creí era Bella y vi que a la que había besado era a Tanya

_-oh, Edward, te gusta mi perfume-_ me susurro

_-aléjate, Tanya__ –_le dije

Me gire para ver a Bella, que tenia lagrimas en los ojos

* * *

**dejen sus comentarios  
**


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

**aqui les dejo otro capi^^**

**cuidence!!**

**me voy**

**dejen sus comentariios!!**

**PROV. BELLA**

Cuando Edward salio de la casa un poco molesto por la presencia de Jake, me sentí mal, por que Edward sintió que preferí a Jake y no a el, pero lo que el no sabia es que Jake después de cortar, volvería el a ser mi mejor amigo, así que me volví a sentar con Jake en la sala. Estuvimos platicando como tres horas, sobre todo lo que ha pasado, le conté todo lo que había sucedido con Edward con todos los detalles posibles, el me entendió a la perfección, cuando Jake se fue, minutos después llamo Edward, y yo conteste rápidamente

_-Bella... ¿esta Jake todavía en tu casa?_

_-se acaba de ir, así que ya puedes venir Eddy_

_-gracias Bella, voy para allá_

En eso me fui a mi habitación y me puse un poco de maquillaje, y me arregle mejor, pensé en hacerle una pequeña cena a Edward, así como el lo había echo la noche anterior pero no me alcanzaría el tiempo, así que llame a un restaurante y hice una pequeña reservación. Cuando acabe de hacer la reservación, escuche tocar la puerta, de seguro era Edward, así que fui corriendo abrirle la puerta a Eddy. Al abrirla vi a Edward besándose con Tanya y vi a Edward agarrandola de la cintura, así como a mi me besaba, los vi en mis ojos, se me empezaron a salir las lagrimas, Edward si giro y me miro a los ojos.

_-Bella, esto no es lo que parece-_ me dijo

_-lárgate Edward, lárgate_- le grite y cerré la puerta

Subí las escaleras llorando, me lo había jugado de nuevo, se beso con Tanya y lo peor es que fue en mi casa, en la puerta de mi casa, eso fue por demás, empezó a sonar mi móvil, era Edward, así que no conteste, volvió a sonar, así que agarre mi celular y lo avente al suelo- lo bueno es que no se rompió- volvió a jugar conmigo, de nuevo, solo que ahora me había dolido mas, yo era su novia, según el, y se beso en mi cara con Tanya, y el la besaba, ahora si no lo podía negar, era n maldito estupido.

-_estupido-_ grite al viento

Me fui a mi habitación y me avente a mi cama, lloro como nunca lo había echo, maldije a Edward como nunca, me quede dormida, desperté hasta la noche, y mis ojos estaban hinchados de llorar y mis lágrimas de caer no paraban, me sentía tan destrozada, y Edward de nuevo jugo conmigo, eso no lo iba a permitir, no la iba a dar otra oportunidad para que estuviera jugando conmigo, ya no, así que mientras estaba triste, y llorando, pensé en darle celos a Edward el lunes en la escuela, para que se alejara de mi, ya no lo quería ver, nunca, jamás, todo lo que dijo fue mentira, que me amaba, y yo estúpidamente me iba a entregar a el, el día anterior en que me pidió que yo fuese su novia. Sonó mi móvil, que estaba en el suelo, pero esta vez ya no era una llamada si no un mensaje, de Edward, así que lo leí.

Mensaje 1.-

_Bella, perdóname, no es lo que tu crees, pensé que eras tu, ella tiene el mismo__perfume, Bella, por favor, créeme, se que soy un estupido, pero no quiero__ganarme tu odio, Bella, perdóname, te amo, adiós, espero y que algún día puedas__perdonas a este idiota._

Al acabar de leerlo llore aun más, lo tenia decidido, no le daría una oportunidad mas, así que me levante de mi cama, y me puse de pie, le habla a Jake, que por suerte contesto.

_-¿Bella?_

_-Jake... te invito a pasar una semana en la casa de Rénee mi madre_

_-__hace mucho que no la veo, amm... esta bien, acepto Bella_

_-Gracias Jake_

_-no me lo agradezcas Bella._

Rénee y Jake se llevaban tan bien, desde hace mucho tiempo, igual que con Billy el padre de Jake

_-esta bien, le avisare a Rénee que iremos y nos vemos, mañana a las 10 aquí en mi_ _casa ¿vale?_

_-hecho_

En eso colgué el celular y trate de distraerme un rato, sonó mi móvil, pensé que era Edward, pero no era el, era Emmett.

_-Emmy, hola_

_-Bella, llego mañana, así que prepárate enana_

_-yo me iré con Rénee_

_-¿le avistaste?_

_-le voy a avisar ¿quién crees que soy?_

_-bueno adiós enana-_ se despidió y colgó

Fui a prepar unos crepes para cenar, cuando acabe de comerme mis crepes, me fui a mí habitación, me puse mi pijama y me acosté en mi cama, y me dormí.

Sonó mi despertador a las ocho de la mañana, me empecé a vestir y arreglarme, baje las escaleras y me prepare mi desayuno, cuando acabe de desayunar, limpie la casa, lo único que quería era estar distraída para no pensar mas en Cullen, decidí llamar a Rénee para avisarle que Jake y yo iríamos una semana con ella, así que busque mi móvil y empecé marcarle a Rénee

_-¿Bella?, ¿qué paso?-_ me pregunto preocupada

_-amm... nada, oye...Rénee_

_-si, que pasa Bella_

_-¿puedo irme una semana contigo?_

_-claro, Bella esta es tu casa_

_-Gracias Rénee....también quería preguntarte algo_

_-adelante Bella_

_-¿puede ir Jake conmigo?_

_-claro, claro que puede venir tu novio_

_-Rénee, Jake y yo solo somos amigos_

_-Bella ¿cuándo cortaste con el?_

_-cuando este allá, te platicare todo_

_-es un trato Bella_

_-¿y Charlie?_

_-Billy, llamo a tu padre, y le dijo que Jake no iba a estar y no quería estar solo, por eso Charlie fue hacerle compañía_

_-bueno, me tengo que ir, adiós Rénee_

_-adiós, Bella, te extraño, cuídate_

En eso colgué el móvil, mire el reloj y me di cuenta que eran apenas las nueve de la mañana, el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento.

* * *

**PROV. EDWARD **

Cuando me cero la puerta, sentí un vacío en el corazón, gire para ver a Tanya, que tenia una risa en la cara, tenia ganas de explotar, esta vez no había sido mi culpa, Tanya tenia el perfume de Bella, ¿cómo lo consiguió? ¿Cómo sabia que iba a ir a la casa de Bella?, tenia demasiadas preguntas, así que decidí cuestionar a Tanya, así que me acerque a ella y le agarre por el brazo, la subí al volvo, ella se quejaba pero yo hice caso omiso, me subí al volvo y empecé a manejar, Tanya estaba completamente callada, -eso no era normal en ella- la mire con ojos de odio.

_-Edward,....._

-_cállate Tanya-_ le grite

Seguí manejando sin dirección, cuando estuvimos fuera de Forks me baje del volvo, y me fui a abrirle la puerta a Tanya y la agarre por el brazo y la baje del volvo, me le acerque a ella de frente y empecé a sacar mis dudas.

_-¿cómo sabias que yo iba a ir con Bella?_

-_Edward_- se rió- _tenemos conexión tú y yo_ – se me acerco con la intención de besarme

-_Tanya, no seas estupida_- me aleje de ella- _como lo supiste, dime-_ le grite

-_esta bien, Edward, suéltame-_ no me había dado cuenta que la Tanya agarrada por el brazo_- te estuve siguiendo_

_-¿por qué Tanya? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?_

_-por que te amo Edward, te amo_

_-estas obsesionada, Tanya_

_-no no es cierto, te amo, Edward y esta no es obsesión_

_-¿por qué tienes el mismo perfume de Bella?_

_-Edward, eso fue casualidad_

Decidí callarme, me subí a mi volvo y empecé a manejar, escuche los gritos de Tanya, diciéndome que no la dejara hay, la ignore, seguí manejando hacia Forks hasta mi casa, cuando llegue me fui a mi habitación, Alice y Jasper se me quedaron viendo con cara de sorprendidos, cerré mi puerta y sabia que estaba a punto de explotar, trate de controlarme, al fin lo logre, escuche tocar la puerta de mi habitación, fui abrir y vi que era Jasper.

_-¿por qué no estas con Bella?_

_-Jasper... déjame en paz_

No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones, además no me entendería, y yo tenia las de perder, así que le cerré la puerta y me acosté en mi cama, saque mi móvil y le envíe un mensaje a Bella, tenia la intención de que contestara pero nunca lo hizo. Tenia ganas de ir con ella y decirle que me perdonara, que no era lo que estaba viendo, pero sabia que no me creería, ella me vio con sus propios ojos, me vio besando yo a Tanya, pero lo que ella no sabia es que yo pensé que estaba besando a Bella, me quede dormido, sin cenar.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

**aqui les dejo otro capi^^**

**dejen sus coments!**

* * *

**PROV. BELLA.**

La mañana se me pasaba bien lenta, demasiado, los segundos, minutos eran eternos para mi, extrañaba a Edward, pero tenia que olvidarlo, sonó mi móvil era Edward, pensé en no contestarle, pero necesitaba escuchar de nuevo su voz, así que acepte la llamada

_-¿Bella?_

_-¿qué necesitas Cullen?_

_-Bella, será mi último intento, te amo y lo sabes..._

_-Edward, tengo muchas cosas que pensar, por favor..._

_-Bella necesito verte- me interrumpió_

_-¿para que Edward?, para que_

_-necesito hablar contigo, por favor_

_-lo siento, ahorita no tengo tiempo_

_-Bella, por favor, te lo pido_

_-bueno.... ven a mi casa lo mas rápido que puedas, por que voy a salir_

_-Bella, claro, voy para allá._

En eso colgué el móvil, quería ver a Edward, lo extrañaba después de todo, en eso sonó otra vez mi móvil, conteste sin mirar la pantalla del celular.

_-¿Edward? ¿Ahora que?-_ pregunte

_-no, no soy Edward, soy Jake_

_-¿Jake?, ah... hola Jake _

_-Bella, lo siento no podré ir con Rénee_

_-¿por qué Jake?_

_-estoy con Sam..._

_-¿Sam?- lo interrumpí_

_-si, es un amigo de aquí, de la reserva, me acaba de decir que tengo exámenes en_ _mi escuela y no podré irme, tengo que presentar, lo siento Bella_

_-no, no te preocupes Jake, esta bien_

_-te hubiese dicho antes, pero el viernes no fui a la escuela y no me entere, hasta que Sam me dijo, enserio Bella lo siento_

_-Jake, no te preocupes, esta bien._

_-mándale saludos a Rénee de mi parte_

_-claro Jake, gracias por avisar_

_-adiós Bella, cuídate_

Jake colgó el teléfono, decidió no acompañarme, eso me puso triste, pero por otra parte hablaría con Edward sin tiempo de limite, esperaba con ansias a que llegara, quería verlo solo eso, y nada mas, lo quería demasiado, me fui a la sala y me puse ver televisión,-cosa que nunca acostumbraba hacer- estuve cambiando de canales durante diez minutos, Edward se estaba tardando, y eso me ponía mas tensa de lo normal, escuche que el volvo se estacionaba, me fui a la puerta para abrirle a Edward, en eso Edward toco, yo me apresure abrir la puerta, y hay estaba tan perfecto y con su cabello alborotado, con un pantalón de mezclilla pegado a su cuerpo y una camisa azul cielo, con los primeros botones desabrochados y hacia que su pecho se viera, era tan perfecto.

_-Bella, ¿puedo pasar?_

_-claro pasa, siéntate._

Nos dirigimos a la sala y lo invite a sentarse, yo me senté frente a el, nos estábamos mirando completamente en silencio, el fue el primero en romperlo.

_-Bella, no se que decir_

_-¿por qué Edward? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?_

_-Bella, tu aroma me vuelve loco_

_-¿eso que tiene que ver Edward?_

_-Tanya tenia tu mismo perfume, cuando toque la puerta, ella cerro mis ojos, pensé_ _que eras tu, y me gire y la bese, al alejarme me di cuenta de que era Tanya, y...._

_-Edward, que pretexto tan estupido_

_-Bella, es la verdad_

_-¿y como supo que estabas aquí?, ¿Cómo supo que ibas a llegar en ese mismo_ _instante? ¿Adivino?_

_-me siguió desde mi casa, Bella, te estoy diciendo la verdad, a la __única persona_ _que eh querido es a ti_

_-Edward, ya no se, no se si perdonarte_

En eso se levanto de el sillón y se acerco a mi, se sentó justo a mi lado, me agarro de las manos, y me beso los labios, seguí el beso, pues todavía lo amaba, era tan irresistible, en eso el se alejo.

_-Bella, perdóname_

_-Edward, ya lo eh echo muchas veces_

_-Bella, perdóname_

_-Edward, no se_

_-Bella, perdóname_

_-Edward, estoy confundida_

_-Bella, perdóname- susurro a mi oído_

_-Edward, me confundes_

_-Bella, te quiero, te adoro, te amo, te deseo._

_-Edward, prométeme algo_

_-claro, ¿qué quieres que te prometa?_

_-que si te perdono, y si lo volvieras a hacer, besarte con Tanya, o tener algo que ver con ella, no harás nada para que vuelva a perdonarte._

_-Bella, pero es que yo..._

_-promételo- lo interrumpí._

_-esta bien lo prometo_

_-Edward, hazlo bien_

_-amm... yo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, prometo no hacer nada para que nuestra relación vuelva a funcionar si tengo algo que ver con la cosa de Tanya _

"la cosa de Tanya" me hizo reír. Edward se acerco de nuevo a mí dejando escasos centímetros entre nuestros labios, y me beso, me agarro por la cintura con una mano y la otra en mi nuca, yo le correspondí el beso, Edward me empezó a arrinconar contra el sillón, que hizo que el quedara encima de mi y yo debajo de el frente a frente, separo su labios de los míos, y me miro fijamente a los ojos, me acomodo mi pelo detrás de mi oreja.

-te amo Bella- susurro

-Edward, te quiero

Me beso de nuevo, igual como antes, el beso con ternura, y a la vez con pasión, en eso lo avente y me pare para ver el reloj, cuando volví a ver a Edward, el estaba en el suelo tirado, sorprendido por mi actitud.

-¿Bella?, que pasa- dijo levantándose

-Edward, me tengo que ir, quede de ir con Rénee a Florida

-¿Rénee?, ¿Florida?... no entiendo nada

-iré a Florida con mi madre, tengo que verla, quede de irme con ella

-¿durante cuanto tiempo?

-una semana

-Bella, no te vayas, te voy a extrañar, quiero estar contigo- me puso paso los brazos por la cintura

-Edward, amm... espera

Me deshice de sus brazos y empecé a buscar mi móvil. Por fin lo encontré, le marque a mi madre, Edward me veía confundido.

-¿Rénee?

-¿Bella?, ¿ya vienes para acá?- pregunto

-lo siento, no podré ir, lo siento, pero que es que se me atravesó algo y no podré

-Bella, te perdonare, solo si me visitas pronto te extraño Bella

-yo también, a propósito, Jake te manda saludos

Al decir Jake Edward me vio con cara de enfado, Edward odiaba a Jake, estaba comprobado

-dile a Jacob que yo también le mando saludos

-claro mama, yo le diré

-¿y como esta todo por allá? ¿Nuevo novio?

-amm... si, después te cuento todo

-eso espero, te extraño Bella

-bueno, tengo que colgar Rénee, cuídate, adiós

-adiós Bella

Colgué el móvil y Edward se acerco a mi y empezó a besarme el cuello me abrazo y me beso los labios, se alejo y me puso sus manos en mi rostro, me miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Te amo Bella

-Edward, yo también te amo

Me volvió a abrazar, y me agarro la mano, y me dirigió hacia el sillón y me hizo que me sentara, el hizo lo mismo, estaba a mi lado, me agarro las manos, y me abrazo, nos estuvimos mucho tiempo, abrazándonos, hasta quedarnos dormidos.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

**aqui lo acabo de hacer**

**dejen sus comentarios^^**

**

* * *

  
**

**PROV. EDWARD**

Cuando desperté, tenía a Bella durmiendo en mis brazos, saque mi móvil de mi pantalón y mire la hora, eran apenas la una de la tarde, habíamos dormido casi tres horas, Bella se veía tan hermosa durmiendo, era la segunda vez que la veía dormir, estaba tan feliz que me hubiese perdonado, no me pude resistir a la figura que tenia en mis brazos y empecé a besarle los labios, en eso ella abrió los ojos, la había despertado.

_-lo siento Bella, te desperté_

_-Edward, ¿qué hora es?_

_-la una _

_-creo, que nos quedamos dormidos- se empezó a reír_

_-Bella, ¿no quieres salir?_

_-amm... ¿a dónde?_

_-no se, no quiero desperdiciar este domingo, y menos estando a tu lado_

_-Edward, amm... vamos a.... _

_-¿quieres ir a mi casa?_

_-pero hay esta Alice y Jasper_

_-cierto.... bueno hay que salir_

_-espera, deja me arreglo_

_-Bella- la agarre de la mano_

_-¿Eh?... ¿qué pasa?_

_-estas hermosa así, no necesitas arreglarte_

En eso le bese los labios, y le ayude a levantarse pero ella se resistió y me jalo, hizo que me le cayera encima de ella, así que no me pude resistir a sus labios y la bese, me aleje de ella y volví a insistir en ponerla de pie, pero esta vez no se resistió, nos dirigimos a la puerta y nos salimos, ella estaba con la cara aun de dormida, así que la ayude a subir al volvo, pero estaba tan frágil que casi se caía al subir, pero la agarre por la cintura y evite que se cayera de sentón sobre el suelo, ella me miro a los ojos y la subí al volvo con mucho cuidado, me subí a mi asiento y me puse a manejar, no sabia a donde llevar a Bella, ya que no habíamos comido nada decidí buscar un lugar en donde comer, Bella seguía con mucho sueño, tanto que me daban ganar de dormir a mi también, llegamos a un sitio de comida rápida. Ayude a Bella salir del volvo, y ya estaba un poco despierta, entramos al sitio y estaba casi solo, una chica se dirigió a nosotros- supuse que trabajaba allí-

_-¿se les ofrece algo?-_ pregunto con cortesía

-_quisiéramos dos hamburguesas-_ conteste

_-¿y de tomar?-_ volvió a preguntar

_-dos coca-cola, por favor_

_-en seguida le traigo su orden, si gustan tomar asiento_

La chica nos indico donde sentarnos, tenia a Bella agarrada de la cintura, y la ayude para que se sentara en el asiento, tome mi lugar, estaba frente a frente a Bella, ella tenia las manos apoyadas en la mesa sosteniendo su cabeza.

-_Edward...-_ me dijo Bella

_-eh... ¿qué pasa Bella?_

_-no tengo hambre_

_-tienes que comer Bella_

_-quiero dormir, me muero de sueño._

_-hay Bella, te amo_

_-Edward, yo también._

_-Bella, ahorita llegando a la casa te vuelves a dormir._

_-esta bien_

_-aquí tiene su orden- dijo la chica_

_-gracias_- conteste

_-provecho...-_ la chica no dejaba de mirar a Bella que estaba durmiéndose, y después se fue.

_-Bella, ya puedes comer._

-_Ash.... Edward-_ en eso empezó a comer

Yo me empecé a reír por el "Ash" que hizo, ella no se dio cuenta de mi risa, era tan perfecta enojada, quería comérmela a ella en ese momento, después de unos minutos ella no dejaba de verme.

-¿_Bella?,.... ¿te pasa algo?-_ Bella no dejaba de verme

_-no, ¿por qué la pregunta?_

_-Bella, no es por nada, pero me cohíbes con tu mirada_

_-este...amm... lo siento... es solo que yo ya acabe y tu todavía no-_ se empezó a reír

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que su plato ya estaba vacío, se suponía que el que tenía hambre era yo, en eso me apresure a comer, cuando lo conseguí, llame a la chica.

_-¿se les ofrece algo?-_ pregunto

_-la cuenta por favor-_ le dije

_-sígame_

_-vamos Bella_

Ayude a levanta a Bella del asiento, la sostuve de la cintura y le di un beso en los labios, fuimos hacia la caja a pagar, y después salimos de allí. Bella me consiguió pegar el sueño. En eso tome un poco de aire, y vi a Bella con los ojos casi cerrados, y aproveche para darle un beso, ella me lo contesto, aun con mas pasión, en eso se alejo y me quede sorprendido por su reacción.

-_Edward... vámonos a casa_- estaba tan distraída

_-¿qué pasa Bella?_

-_nada, vámonos no quiero estar aquí-_ estaba mirando hacia otro lado

_-Bella, ¿te sientes bien?_

_-si, pero vámonos, me quiero ir_

Empecé a mirar hacia donde lo hacia Bella, hasta que encontré lo que le molestaba a Bella, era Tanya, Bella se dio cuenta que yo ya la había visto, y cambio su cara, ella pensaba que a mi me gustaba, en eso tome a Bella de la mano y la ayude a subir al volvo, y me subí después yo, empecé a manejar, Bella estaba totalmente callada mirando hacia la ventana, en eso sintió mi mirada y me voltio a ver, tenia la mirada triste y los ojos lloros.

_-Bella, ¿qué pasa?- _

_-Edward, dime una cosa...._

_-¿que cosa Bella?_

_-¿has tenido algo que ver con Tanya?, dime la verdad_

_-Bella....._

_-dime la verdad, se sincero_

_-esta bien, Bella, pero quiero que sepas algo _

_-¿qué?_

_-a la que amo como a nadie es a ti, y eso nunca va a cambiar_

_-Edward, dime lo que paso con Tanya_

_-ella fue mi novia hace un año, durante mucho tiempo, ella me corto muchas veces en un año, me lastimo demasiado, hasta que al final yo decidí terminar con esa relación._

_-ah..._

Bella se quedo callada, estaba tan triste, necesitaba hacerla sonreír, no me gustaba verla a si, no a Bella, no a mi Bella, detuve el coche a la orilla de la calle y en eso le agarre la cara a Bella y la gire para que me viera a los ojos, la bese, sentí sus lagrimas caer. Me aleje de ella y la vi, estaba llorando con una sonrisa en la cara.

_-Bella, no llores, yo te amo a ti_

_-Edward, ya lo se..._

_-¿y por que lloras entonces?_

_-por que tengo miedo de perderte_

_-Bella, eso nunca pasara, te lo prometo_

En eso Bella se seco sus lágrimas, y sonrío aun más, se acerco a mí y me beso los labios, puso sus manos en mi pecho y me besaba con fuerza, yo le correspondí el beso, como de costumbre, en eso se alejo, y me miro a los ojos.

_-Edward, te amo_

_-yo también._

_-Edward, vámonos a casa, tengo sueño no lo olvides_

Yo me reí, y empecé a manejar de nuevo, el trayecto estuvo silencioso, Bella ni yo hablamos, cuando la mire ella estaba apoyada en la ventana con los ojos cerrados, se había quedado dormida, en eso la recargue bien sobre el asiento, para que cuando abriera la puerta no se cayera, Salí del volvo y me fui a abrir la puerta del copiloto, en eso saque cargando a Bella del asiento y cerré la puerta con el pie, y empecé a buscar las llaves en una de las bolsas de la chamarra de Bella, abrí la puerta de la casa y subí las escaleras, entre a la habitación de Bella y la metí dentro de la cama, la tape bien, me salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras corriendo para ir a cerrar la puerta de la casa, de nuevo subí las escaleras y fui con Bella, me acosté a un lado de ella, le pase un brazo por la cabeza para que ella quedara apoyada en el, y le bese la frente, coloque una almohada detrás de mi cabeza y me acomode, en eso me quede dormido.

* * *

**espero y les haya gustado**


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

**aqui les dejo el fic**

**dejen sus comentarios ^^**

**

* * *

**

**EMIC (una persona que dejo un coment)**

creo que no hay una manera de que te avise, pero todos los dias subo capitulos, asi que todos los dias podras leer el nuevo capi

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que dejan coment**

**- chrissti  
**

**-emic**

**-nonblondes**

**-belen cullen**

**-tephy XD**

**-ale-cullen4**

**-amelie_swan**

**

* * *

  
**

**PROV. BELLA**

Al despertar, estaba en los brazos de Edward, en mi habitación, no sabia como había llegado hay, lo único de lo que me acordaba era que estaba en el volvo de Edward, no podía creer que el y Tanya hubiesen sido novios, con razón ella me odiaba demasiado, Edward seguía durmiendo, se veía como un angelito, me empecé a zafar de los brazos de Edward con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, -lo conseguí- Salí de mi habitación, saque mi móvil del pantalón y vi que eran las ocho de la noche, me quedaban pocas horas para estar a solas con Edward, ya que iba a venir Emmett, y quizá también Jasper, volví a la habitación Edward seguía durmiendo, el también tenia sueño supuse, se escucho que abrían la puerta, alguien había llegado

-_Bella-_ se escucho un grito en la sala, era Emmett, reconocí la voz

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación para que Edward no se despertara con los gritos de Emmett, baje las escaleras rápidamente y le hice una seña a Emmy de que no gritara, el se quedo confundido.

_-Edward, esta dormido allá arriba, así que calla_- le dije

_-¿qué hace Edward, aquí contigo?_

_-Emmett, cállate_

_-¿dónde esta Jasper?_

_-esta con Alice_

_-¿te dejo sola con Edward?, ¿qué estaban haciendo?_

_-Emmett, no hicimos nada malo, teníamos sueño y nos quedamos dormidos_

Emmett me hizo a un lado y subió las escaleras a inspeccionar, se me había olvidado la manera en que me protegía, seguí a Emmy para que no se le abalanzara a Edward, agrio la puerta de mi habitación y vi a Edward en mi cama dormido. Se giro para verme y yo lo fulmine con la mirada

_-¿ahora me crees?_

_-Bella, no quiero que te pase algo_

_-solo por que aquí este Edward a solas conmigo, me va a pasar algo_

_-no quiero que el....y tu..... Me entiendes_

_-Emmett, no lo eh echo con Edward, si a eso te refieres_

_-Bella...._

_-Emmett cállate ya-_ lo interrumpí

Emmett bajo las escaleras, yo me metí a la habitación, Eddy se despertó con una sonrisa en la cara, me había dado cuenta de que nos había escuchado, mis mejillas se pusieron rojas de vergüenza, el lo noto y se empezó a reír, estiro los brazos con la intención de que yo fuera, así que fui hacia el y lo abrase y empezó a abrazarme con mucha fuerza, me puso su mentón apoyado en mi cabeza.

_-Bella, eres mas linda cuando te sonrojas, ¿lo sabias?_

_-calla Edward, calla_

_-así que.... no lo has hecho conmigo_

_-Edward, dije la verdad_

_-lo se_

_-Edward, ya cállate, me muero de vergüenza _

_-¿me das permiso de decirle que yo quiero hacerlo contigo?_

_-Edward, te mataría, y si se enterara Jasper..._

_-estaría frito, ¿verdad?_

_-si, Jasper es mas protector en ese aspecto, y odio eso_

_-se me defender..._

_-Edward, no quiero que te metas en problemas_

_-Bella... Tú no eres un problema_

_-Edward_....- le di un codazo en una de sus costillas

_-auch... _

_-Edward, no te pegue tan fuerte... no seas exagerado_

-_Bella, se que no pegaste fuerte, pero me gusta hacerte sentir culpable-_ se empezó a reír

_-te odio Cullen..._

_-sabes que eso no es cierto Bella, tu no me odias..._

_-maldito Edward,_

-_te amo Bella-_ se empezó a reír

Empezó a quitarme los brazos de encima con el intento de pararse, yo me aferre y el se dio cuenta, se acerco a mis labios y los beso tiernamente.

-_me tengo que ir-_ susurro

_-Edward, quédate_

_-Emmett me mataría....-_dijo con un tono de burla

_-¿le tienes miedo a Emmy?_

_-claro que no Bella, me tengo que ir.... quiero levantarme temprano_

_-cierto, tenemos clase temprano, se me había olvidado_

_-¿vengo por ti?_

_-claro Eddy_

_-Ok, adiós amor..._

_-adiós Edward, te acompaño a la puerta_

_-claro, protégeme de Emmett-_ dijo de nuevo burlándose

Bajamos las escaleras vi a Emmy sentado viendo la televisión, cuando nos escucho me volteo a ver y después paso su mirada hacia Edward, vi como Emmy miraba a mi Edward así que empuje a Edward hacia la puerta, Emmett se dio cuenta de mi reacción, y se paro del sillón, se dirigió a nosotros y vio a Edward queriéndolo matar con la mirada.

_-¿por qué te vas tan pronto Cullen?-_ pregunto Emmy

-_mañana tengo clases temprano- _dijo Edward serio

-_Cullen... salúdame a Rosalie....-_dijo mi hermano

_-claro, adiós Bella, cuídate, te amo....-_ me beso los labios

Edward salio de la casa, me gire hacia las escaleras cuando iba en el primer escalón sentí una mano en mi brazo, era Emmett que intervenía en mi ida hacia mi habitación, estaba segura que me iba a pedir una explicación del "te amo" y del beso que me dio mi novio, mi Edward.

_-¿eres novia de Cullen?_

_-Emmett, tu eres novio de Rosalie_

_-Bella, no quiero que salgas lastimada, entiende_

_-Calla Emmett, calla, no te metas en mi vida_- le grite

Emmett no me dijo nada, y subí las escaleras, nunca le había gritado a mi hermano, nunca lo había echo hasta hoy, no me gustaba que alguien se metiera en mi vida, menos mis hermanos, ya que yo nunca me metía en la de ellos, me metí en mi habitación, me puse mi pijama, y me acosté en mi cama, no podía dormir, ya que ya no tenia sueño, había dormido mucho en ese día. Escuche sonar mi móvil que había dejado en el buró, lo agarre y vi que era Edward.

_-Bella.... lo siento... me deje llevar, ¿te metí en problemas cierto?_

_-Edward, no te preocupes, algún día se tenia que enterar_

_-Bella, perdón, pero es que.... no se que decir_

_-Edward, no digas nada, no pasa nada_

_-Bella, enserio lo siento..._

_-Edward, ya déjalo así, ¿mañana vendrás por mi?_

_-claro, Bella_

_-te amo Edward_

_-yo también...._

_-¿qué haces Eddy?_

_-aquí conduciendo hasta la casa.... ¿tu ya te vas a dormir?_

_-si, aunque no tengo sueño-_ me reí

_-bueno, Bella, es mejor que duermas, Buenas noches, te amo_

_-buenas noches Eddy, te amo _

Colgué el celular, y lo puse en mi buró, no podía dormir por más que lo intentara, decidí contar ovejitas, pero no funcionaba, después de un rato cerré los ojos y me quede dormida

* * *

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

**El capitulo esta cortillo... es que duele mi mano ¬¬**

**no se si mañana suba... no se....****si no subo..**

**escribo por mientras va?**

**cuidence**

**dejen coments!!  
**

**

* * *

PROV. EDWARD. **

Al colgar con Bella acelere el volvo, quería llegar a mi casa lo mas rápido que fuera, yo si tenia sueño, cuando llegue, estaba Alice y Jasper estaban besándose, era insoportable ver a tu hermana preferida estar haciendo eso, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Subí las escaleras rápidamente, me fui a mi habitación y me quite los vans, el pantalón de mezclilla y la camisa, me quede solo en boxers, me fui a la cama y me cobije bien, tenia tanto sueño que cuando cerré los ojos me dormí.

Sonó mi despertador a las 5:30 AM saque una de mis manos y le di un golpe al despertador que se encontraba al otro lado de mi cama en un buró, tenia tanto sueño que me iba a quedar dormido, levante las cobijas, y sentí el frío correr por mi cuerpo, me dieron ganas de meterme de nuevo en la cama, pero estaba decidido tenia que ir a la escuela. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño, el agua de la llave estaba caliente, así que decidí darme una ducha, no tarde mas que solo 5 minutos, me puse una toalla en la cintura, cuando salí vi a Alice, sentada en mi cama, con una sonrisa en la cara, sabia que tramaba algo.

_-¿Alice?, ¿qué haces aquí?-_ pregunte confundido

_-¿Bella es tu novia?-_ me pregunto

_-si, ¿por qué la pregunta?_

_-quiero empezar a tratarla_

_-¿Y?....._

_-quiero que me la presentes..._

_-Alice.... ¿tienes clase a esta hora?_

_-no, pero...._

_-¿pero....que?_

_-Hare una cena hoy en la noche, vendrá Jasper, y Emmett, y tu invitaras a Bella_

_-Alice, no se si ella pueda_

_-Edward, convéncela, porfis-_ empezó a hacer unos ojos de niña chiquita que hicieron que cediera.

_-Hare lo posible...._

_-Edward, por eso te quiero_

_-bueno... ¿me dejas vestirme?_

_-claro Edward... no quiero que pienses que soy pervertida_

_-aja... como no....._

En eso Alice cerro la puerta de mi habitación, me fui a mi closet a buscar ropa para ponerme, saque un pantalón de mezclilla rasgado y una playera negra, saque una sudadera, me empecé a vestir, y al final me puse los converse negros, tenia tanto frío que estaba tiritando, en eso agarre mi móvil y llame a Bella, se tardaba mucho en contestar, estaba a punto de colgar cuando escuche su voz.

_-bueno....._

_-Bella.... ¿te desperté?_

_-no, hace cinco minutos estoy despierta_

_-Bella, te tengo una noticia_

_-¿cuál?...._

_-te la digo en la escuela_

_-odio que me dejes con la duda_

_-Bella ingenua _

_-bueno Eddy, tengo que bañarme...._

_-esta bien Bella, te quiero, cuídate, paso por ti al rato_

_-Ok, te espero, adiós_

Cuando colgué, salí de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras, la cocina estaba sola, ya que Rosalie estaba dormida y Alice se había vuelto a dormir, desayune cereal, y me fui un rato a la sala, sobre la mesa de centro había un ipod supuse que era el de Alice, así que lo prendí y empecé a ver la música que tenia, me convencí de que era el reproductor de Alice, ya que había una foto de ella y de Jasper besándose, en ese momento tenia demasiadas ganas de borrar esa foto, estaba a punto de borrar la foto, pero me arrepentí, cuando me di cuenta que yo también besaba a la hermana de Jasper, así que no la borre, me salí de las fotos, y me fui directo a la música, empece a escuchar una canción de McFly, la empecé a cantar, en ese momento me recordó a Bella.

_**Some people laugh,**_

_**And some people cry,**_

_**Some people live,**_

_**And some people die,**_

_**Some people run,**_

_**Right in to the free**_

_**Some people hide,**_

_**Their every desire**_

_**But we are the lovers,**_

_**If you don't believe me,**_

_**Then just look into my eyes,**_

_**Cos the heart never lies**_

_**Some people fight,**_

_**And some people fall,**_

_**Others pretend,**_

_**They don't care at all,**_

_**If you wanna fight,**_

_**I'll stand right beside you,**_

_**The day that you fall,**_

_**I'll be right behind you**_

_**To pick up the pieces,**_

_**If you don't believe me,**_

_**Just look into my eyes,**_

_**Cos the heart never lies**_

_**Another year over,**_

_**And we're still together,**_

_**It's not always easy,**_

_**but i'm here forever,**_

_**But we are the lovers,**_

_**I know you believe me,**_

_**When you look into my eyes,**_

_**Cos the heart never lies Hey!**_

_**But we are the lovers,**_

_**I know you believe me,**_

_**When you look into my eyes,**_

_**Cos the heart never lies**_

_**Another year over,**_

_**And we're still together,**_

_**It's not always easy,**_

_**Woah, but i'm here forever,**_

_**Yeah, we are the lovers,**_

_**I know you believe me,**_

_**When you look into my eyes,**_

_**Because the heart never lies**_

_**cos the heart never lies**_

_**Because the heart never lies**_

Estuve cantando esa canción durante mucho tiempo, mire mi móvil vi que ya eran las 6:30 AM así que apague el ipod de Alice y salí de la casa, me subí a mi volvo, me abroche mi cinturón, y empecé a manejar, aceleradamente como era mi costumbre, llegue a la casa de Bella en diez minutos, baje del volvo y toque la puerta, estuve tarareando la canción que hace rato estaba escuchando, ella abrió la puerta, estaba con un pantalón de mezclilla azul cielo, ajustado a su cuerpo, con unas botas negras, y una blusa morada con una chamarra negra, se veía tan hermosa, la agarre por la cintura y la atraje hacia mi, le puse una mano en la nunca y atraje su cara contra la mía y empecé a besarla, Bella tenia los labios cerrados, se me hizo difícil abrirlos con la boca pero lo logre, ella puso sus brazos en mi pecho y empezó a alejarse de mi, pero yo la agarre con mas fuerza y no la soltaba, Bella seguía queriéndose separar de mi, yo le agarre por la cintura aun con mas fuerza, ella mordió mi labio y hizo que nos separáramos, me quede sorprendido, y confundido, ella bajo la mirada, le agarre las manos y ella levanto la mirada hacia mi, estábamos completamente callados.

_-Edward..._- susurro- _Emmett y Jasper están detrás de mi_

_-¿Eh?-_ fue lo único que pude decir

Al besar a Bella, no me había dado cuenta lo que había detrás de ella, o más bien quien estaba detrás de ella, cuando mire a Bella, vi que su cara estaba totalmente roja. Emmett y Jasper me fulminaron con su mirada, yo tenía ganas en ese momento de salir corriendo pero con Bella a mi lado. Emmett se acerco a Bella y a mí, y me miro a los ojos.

-_Edward.... ¿podemos hablar?-_ dijo Emmett

Yo asentí con la cabeza, Jasper se acerco a Emmett y a mi, vi a Bella que se metía a la casa.

_-Edward... ¿qué intenciones tienes con Bella?-_ dojo Emmett

-_Emmett.... Jasper..... Yo amo a Bella _

-_no quiero que la lastimes Cullen....-_ dijo Jasper amenazándome

-_amo a Bella y nunca la lastimaría...-_ le conteste

_-Cullen.... es en serio_- dijo Emmett

--------------------------------► continuara!!

* * *

WAA LO DEJE COMO EN LAS PELIZ


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

**Aqui de nuevo subo capi....**

**dejen comentarios**

* * *

CONTINUACION DEL CAPI ANTERIOR ----------------►

* * *

-_amo a Bella y nunca la lastimaría-_ le dije tajantemente

-_eso espero Cullen-_ dijo Jasper

El dejo de interceptarme y se metieron a la casa, agache la mirada, si ellos se metían en la relación de Bella y mía, yo me debería de meter en la de Emmett y Jasper, pero sabia que no era justo para Rosalía ni para Alice, por eso no dije nada. Amaba a Bella y sabia que no la lastimaría, seria tan estupido si lo hiciera, después de que ya lo eh echo, fui a mi volvo y estuve a punto de abrir la puerta del coche, cuando sentí una mano fría en mi brazo, me gire y vi a Bella, me gire completamente y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas, apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y yo puse mi mentón en su cabeza, ella había escuchado toda la conversación, me aleje de ella y puse una de mis manos en su mentón para levantar su cara y que me mirara a los ojos, ella tenia los ojos brillosos, pero no lloraba, la acerque a mi y la bese, era el beso mas tierno, ella se alejo de mi y me miro a los ojos.

_-Eddy, vámonos, creo que Emmett y Jasper no se meterán mas..._

_-__Ok__, Bella, vámonos._

La ayude a subir al coche, estaba haciendo demasiado frió, ella estaba temblando, cerré la puerta del coche para que a Bella no le entrara el frío, abrí la puerta del conductor y me subí, Bella seguía temblando, así que puse la calefacción, estábamos tan callados, no se me ocurría ningún tema para conversar después de lo sucedido, ella seguía con la mirada agachada, así que pensé en invitarla a la cena que haría Alice.

_-Bella.... me preguntaba si tú....quisieras....._

_-¿eh?..._

_-bueno...Alice... va a hacer una cena... y me dijo que te invitara_

_-Edward.... no lo se...._

_-Bella... Alice te quiere conocer..._

_-Emmett y Jasper..... No se si me dejen..._

Sinceramente las palabras de Bella se escuchaban tristes, y eso me dolía, quería saber que le pasaba, la sentía tan fría, y no me gustaba eso

_-Bella... ¿te pasa algo?_

_-no.... ¿por que Edward?_

_-te noto triste... rara... distante...._

_-no me pasa nada_

Decidí no decir nada mas, seguí manejando, al llegar al estacionamiento de la escuela, estaba casi solo, los lunes de escuela casi no iba nadie temprano, cuando acabe de estacionarme, mire a Bella, estaba llorando, yo me gire y la agrace, ella soltó su llanto, no me explicaba el por que lloraba.

_-Edward... no quiero que Emmett ni Jasper nos separen...._

_-yo tampoco- le bese la frente_

_-sin ti no sabría que hacer...._

_-Bella, no llores.... nadie nos va a separar_

_-Eddy... tengo miedo_

En eso la abrace lo mas que pude, en eso me aleje de ella, salí del volvo, corrí enfrente del coche y le abrí la puerta a Bella, desabroche su cinturón y la tome en mis brazos, la saque cargada del volvo, y cerré la puerta con el pie izquierdo, ella estaba confundida por lo que estaba haciendo, la única intención de todo lo que hice era cambiar una lagrima de ella por una sonrisa en su cara, me fui con ella en los brazos por roda la carretera, como la escuela estaba rodeado de árboles, como un pequeño bosque, me la lleve hasta perdernos los dos solos entre los árboles, ella seguía confundida. En eso me pare y la apuse en el suelo con mucho cuidado de que no cayera.

_-Edward... ¿qué hacemos aquí?_

_-Bella, nunca hemos estado completamente solos_

_-Edward, ya lo hemos estado, la vez que me llevaste a la cabaña...._

_-pero no como novios- _la interrumpí

Al decir eso, la cara de Bella mostró una sonrisa, lo conseguí, ella sonrío, en eso la abrace y la bese como nunca lo había echo, Bella empezó a gemir, lamia mis labios cuando tenia la oportunidad, los gemidos hacían que yo acercara mas a Bella, el beso era tierno, de desesperación y a la vez con muchas ganas de consumirnos los dos, Bella hacia que tuviera ganas de hacerla mía en ese momento, quería que Bella solo fuera mi y nadie mas, en cuerpo y alma, Bella apretaba mi cabello con su mano con demasiada fuerza, y su otra mano reposaba en mi pecho, en eso la agarre de la cintura y nuestros labios se separaron, la cargue entre mis brazos y camine hacia un lugar donde el suelo estuviera mas plano, camine con ella mientras me besaba la mejilla, al llegar a un lugar con el suelo de césped parejo, me detuve y la ayude a pararse, quedamos frente a frente, hacia demasiado frío, ella me abrazo, y hundió su cara en mi pecho, estaba tiritando, así que me quite la sudadera y se la puse a ella, como mi sudadera estaba caliente, ella no tardo en calentarse, ahora el que temblaba era yo, pero no me importaba, me empezó a lamer mis labios, de nuevo con gemidos.

_-Edward.... Edward.....- decía una y otra vez_

Bella se separo de mí, y se acostó en el césped, estiro los brazos hacia mi, así que yo opte por acostarme a su lado, su cara mostró una sonrisa, se puso encima de mi y me empezó a besar, puso sus manos en mi pecho, no parábamos, sabia que debía detenerme y respetarla, pero Bella encima de mi, no me dejaba, quería besarla, pero a la vez respetarla, puse mis manos en su cintura y la aleje de mi, me rodee con ella por el suelo, hasta quedar yo enfrente de ella, empecé a levantarme, ella se sentó sobre el pasto y me miraba fijamente.

_-Edward... ¿qué pasa?... _

_-nada Bella, es solo que...._

_-entiendo... no lo quieres hacer conmigo...- en eso su cara se mostró triste_

_-Bella, te amo, y..... Esta haciendo frío_

Al escuchar mis palabras, o más bien mi justificación Bella se río, en eso sonó el móvil de Bella, ella lo saco de su pantalón de mezclilla y contesto.

_-¿Charlie?.... ... ¿qué paso?.........aja......... esta bien, voy para allá- _escuche decir a Bella y en eso colgó el móvil.

_-¿paso algo Bella?-_ pregunte

_-Charlie ya esta aquí, y quiere hablar conmigo_

_-¿y no te pregunto si estabas en clases?...-_ me empecé a reír

-_creo... que no...- _ella se río también

En eso la ayude a levantarse, y nos agarramos de la mano, seguíamos riendo, ella caminaba sutilmente, me detuve y ella quedo confundida, así que se giro hacia mi y me vio con cara de sorprendida. La atraje hacia mi y la empecé a besar, la acorrale contra un árbol y la empecé a besar, como aquella vez en la que le pedí que fuese mi novia, ella no tardo en gemir, empecé a quitarle mi sudadera, y a desabrochar los primeros botones de su blusa, me di cuenta que solo tenia sujetador debajo de ella, ya que era lo único que se asomaba, en eso puse sus manos en su espalda desnuda y desabroche su sujetador, ella me empezó a levantarme la playera para quitármela, la empecé a ayudar, me quite la playera, el frío ya no era un obstáculo en nuestro amor, los besos eran apasionados, sonó el móvil de Bella, pero ella seguía besándome, así que yo pare de besarla y la mire a los ojos. Ella saco su móvil.

_-Es Charlie de nuevo....._

-_entonces contesta, Bella-_ le dije

Ella contesto la llamada, mientras yo me agachaba para recoger mi playera, me la puse y vi a Bella con el sujetador suelto así que me acerque a ella y la abrase, ella gimió, creo que Charlie la escucho a través del móvil, empecé a abrochar su sujetador, cuando acabe ella colgó, me miro a los ojos y me beso.

_-quiero que vaya a la casa lo mas rápido que pueda....._

_-¿paso algo Bella?-_ pregunte de nuevo

_-dice que me tiene una sorpresa...._

Empecé a ayudarla a abrochar su blusa, y a ponerle la sudadera, ella me abrazo con muchas fuerzas y me beso los labios, y me agarro la mano, empezamos a caminar de nuevo, hacia el volvo, la ayude a subir el coche, y después me subí yo, maneje como era de costumbre- acelerado- al llegar a la casa de Bella, ella me dio un beso en los labios y se bajo del coche, la vi pasar enfrente del volvo, se acerco a la ventana y me beso de nuevo.

_-adiós Eddy, te amo...te llamo después_

_-adiós, amor....-_ le dije

Me quede allí estacionado hasta que Bella se metiera a la casa, en eso acelere y me dirigí a mi casa, quería saber que había pasado, por que tanta la insistencia de Charlie, pero sabia que Bella me diría cuando me hablara, detuve el coche cuando llegue a mi casa, me fui a la sala y empecé a ver la Tv.

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

**gracias a todos los que dejan sus comentarios...**

**aqki les dejo mi metroflog...para qke le pazen**

**.com/zone_style_**

**

* * *

**

.......

acabo de comprar una revista de Twilight!! waaa

fue la onda.... estuve como loqka consiguiendola.....

en fin ....

* * *

**dejen sus comentrios...vaa1!! aioooz!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**PROV. BELLA**

Al entrar a la casa, cerré la puerta, escuche el motor del volvo alejarse, escuche mi nombre desde la cocina, me imagine que era Charlie, así que fui a la cocina, estaba sentado en una silla, y me sorprendió al ver a Rénee, mi madre acompañándolo, al verla corrí hasta con ella y me le avente encima abrazándola, ya que hace un año no la veía, ella me correspondió el abrazo fuertemente, Charlie nos miraba con una sonrisa, pero yo seguía con mi madre, como si fuese yo una niña pequeña cuando necesitaba a su madre, al ver que estaba asfixiando a mi madre, me aleje y me pare enfrente de ellos.

_-Charlie, ¿qué querías decirme?-_ pregunte

_-Bella.... tenemos una noticia que te va a gustar-_ dijo Rénee

_-¿a si?..... ¿Cuál es?-_ tenia demasiada curiosidad

_-¿recuerdas que antes de entrar a la escuela, mandaste una solicitud a la escuela de Arizona?_

Al decir eso Charlie, lo tome por sorpresa, lo único que me faltaba es que ya hubiera un lugar después de que me habían dicho que no había cupo, era lo único que me faltaba, trate de quitarme esa idea, ya que de todos modos yo haría caso omiso, había encontrado a la persona ideal, a mi Eddy, así que no me alejaría de el ni por nada del mundo.

_-¿qué paso, Charlie?-_ pregunte

_-bueno Bella.... felicidades....._ –dijo Rénee

_-como tu promedio es alto, fuiste seleccionada para quedarte todos los semestres que te faltan,... así que estudiaras en Arizona_- interrumpió Charlie a mi madre

_-Charlie, aquí tengo a mis amigos, ya no es necesario que me vaya...pensándolo_ _bien..._

_-Bella ese siempre fue tu sueño-_ interrumpió mi padre

_-Charlie pero yo ya...._

-_Basta Bella, en tu aceptación Rénee tuvo que insistir demasiado-_ me volvió a interrumpir

_-lo se, pero ya estoy bien aquí, ya tengo amigos y...._

_-Bella te iras a Arizona con Rénee y fin de la discusión-_ me interrumpió por tercera vez

-_Rénee...-_ le implore a mi madre

_-lo siento Bella, pero es mejor para tu educación esa escuela-_ dijo Rénee

Al ver que no tenía el apoyo de mis padres, subí corriendo las escaleras y me fui a mi habitación, cerré la puerta de golpe, no era justo, aquí había encontrado a mis amigos, y a mi novio, mi pareja ideal, mi Eddy, no era justo. Se me empezaron a salir las lágrimas, me dolía el ver que me iría de Forks, sabia que no seria por poco tiempo ya que me faltaban 2 semestres para salir, y sabia perfectamente que esos dos semestres, todo un año lo sufriría, estaría lejos de Edward, además ¿cómo se lo iba a decir?, era demasiado difícil para mi esa situación, me separaría de Edward, de mis amigos, en eso sonó mi móvil, era Edward.

-_hola, amor, ¿cómo estas?-_ dijo Eddy

_-bien, bien- se escuchaba mi voz quebrada_

_-Bella, ¿estas llorando?_

_-no, Eddy, después hablamos, yo te llamo mas tarde_

_-Bella, espera.... dime que te pasa_

_-nada Edward, nada, adiós, cuídate_

_-adiós, Bella, te amo._

Las últimas palabras "te amo" hacían que la despedida fuese difícil, si no quería lastimar a Edward, tenia que evitarlo, pero sabia que no podía hacer eso, lastimarlo nunca, Eddy me conocía bien, sabia que estaba llorando, talvez por como se escuchaba mi voz. Estaba segura que mis padres me mandarían a Arizona aunque fuese contra mi voluntad, así que todo lo que hiciera seria en vano, Charlie era muy duro, y Rénee solo quería lo mejor para mi, y si Jasper o Emmett se enteraran, apoyarían a mis padres, por que no querían que Edward me lastimara, me sentía fatal en ese momento, tenia ganas de irme solo con Edward, pero sabia que no me atrevería. Sonó mi móvil de nuevo, me había llegado un mensaje, empecé a leerlo

**Mensaje 1.- **

_Bella, pase lo que pase estaré aquí contigo, se que estas llorando, no se por que,__pero nunca olvides que te amo. _

El mensaje de Edward me frustro más, no seria fácil olvidarlo si seguía presente en mi vida, no tenia el valor para llamarle, no sabia que decirle, digiera lo que digiera lo lastimaría, y me lastimaría a mi, no podía seguir así, me levante de mi cama, y abría la puerta de mi habitación, baje las escaleras corriendo, sentí las miradas de Charlie y Rénee observándome, escuche que me llamaban pero los ignore, salí de la casa y me subí a mi coche, empecé a manejar. Prendí el estereo y puse un CD de Paramore, escuche las canciones y las cantaba la mismo tiempo, después de unos minutos de haber manejado, llegue a mi destino, apague el estereo y me baje de mi coche.

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

**Sorry si los capis estaban cortos... es qke no tenia tiempo ...toy en examenes jojo y todo ezoo...**

**pero tratare de que sean largos...**

**cuidence**

* * *

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS ^^**

* * *

**PROV. EDWARD.- **

Escuche que tocaban la puerta desde mi habitación, espere a que Alice abriera, pero creo que no estaba, ya que la persona que tocaba seguía insistiendo y Alice era de las personas que cuando tocaban la puerta ella abría rápidamente, Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras, los toquidos en la puerta se escuchaban cada vez mas fuertes, era demasiado ruido, así que corrí hasta la puerta, y abrí de golpe, y hay estaba Bella, con lagrimas en los ojos, se me abalanzó y me abrazo, yo la abrase fuertemente. Seguía llorando, en mi pecho, después se alejo y me miro a los ojos, la agarre de la cintura y la metí adentro de la casa, para que no estuviera afuera de la casa, creo que estaba tan triste que ni si quiera le importaba el frío que hacia, la lleve hasta la sala y la ayude a sentarse, no dejaba de llorar.

_-Bella... ¿por qué lloras?, ¿Qué te pasa?_

_-Edward, tengo que decirte algo_

_-Bella, me estas asustando_

Sabia que lo que me iba a decir Bella no era nada bueno, debía ser malo, ya que ocasiono el llanto de mi Bella, la abrase y frote mis manos en su espalda acariciándola y a la vez consolándola.

_-¿que quieres decirme Bella?-_ le pregunte

_-Edward, mis padres.....-_ se quedo callada

_-¿tus padres?, ¿que paso Bella?_

_-me voy a Arizona..... A estudiar allá _

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿por qué se iba a Arizona?, tenia razón, era algo malo, por eso Bella lloraba, al escuchar eso, la abrase aun mas y le bese la frente, no sabia que decir, Bella se iba y yo no podía evitarlo.

_-Bella...y ¿si convences a tus padres de que te quedes?..._

_-no puedo... y alo hice y...-_ su voz se quebró en un llanto

Era demasiado duro ver a Bella así, y con esa noticia, yo solo tenia ganas de irme lejos con ella.

_-Bella, nadie nos va a separar, eso te lo aseguro, espera..._

Deje a Bella sentada en el sofá y fui corriendo subiendo las escaleras, hasta llegar a mi habitación, busque mi móvil en mi cuarto, sabia que en alguna parte de hay lo había dejado. Por fin lo encontré, estaba en mi cama destendida, se me había olvidado que lo había dejado allí cuando acabe de mandarle el mensaje a Bella, empecé a buscar el número de Carslie, para llamarle, empecé a marcar el número.

_-Carslie...necesito que me hagas un favor_

_-Edward... ¿que pasa?_

_-¿tienes tiempo?_

_-Edward... para serte sincero, estoy ocupado. ¿Que necesitas?_

_-Carslie, ¿cuando regresas?_

_-dentro de dos días Edward_

_-esta bien, en la noche te hablo_

_-Edward, ¿paso algo?_

_-no, no te preocupes, esta bien todo por aquí_

_-¿y Rosalie, y Alice?_

_-están bien, no te preocupes, en serio_

_-Edward, llámame en la noche, no se te olvide_

_-Esta bien, adiós Carslie._

_-cuídate hijo_

Colgué el móvil, sabia que si hablaba con Carslie, me apoyaría y me ayudaría para que me fuera a la misma escuela de Bella, con Carslie podía contar para cualquier cosa, era ese tipo de persona que te ayuda en lo que necesites. Baje las escaleras y fui a acompañar a Bella en el sillón, no le diría nada de lo de Carslie, por que si no se hacia, no le quería crear ilusiones, por que después se pondría mas triste, ella me miro aun con los ojos llorosos, la abrase y le bese los labios, al verla en ese momento Bella se veía tan destrozada, estuvimos en silencio durante media hora, yo solo la acariciaba con el fin de consolarla.

Se escucho abrirse la puerta.

_-Edward-_ grito Alice, reconocí su voz

_-Alice estoy en la sala-_ le grite

-_Edward... ¿que crees?... vi a...-_ se quedo callada al ver a Bella llorando

Se acerco a nosotros y me miro a mí con una mirada fulminante, pensó que yo le había echo algo a Bella, pero no era así, ella no sabia el motivo por el cual Bella estaba así.

* * *

**PROV. BELLA.**

Al ver a la hermana de Edward viéndonos así, me intimido, trate de levantarme, pero las manos aferradas a mi cintura de Edward no me dejaron, Alice empezó a acercarse mas a mi, se sentó a mi lado y me agarro las manos, yo la mire totalmente confundida. ¿Que se proponía hacer Alice?

_-Bela, soy Alice,....Edward.... ¿que diablos le hiciste a Bella?_

_-yo... nada... Alice..._- dijo Edward

_-Edward, no me hizo nada Alice-_ interrumpí a Edward

-_Bella, ¿por qué lloras entonces?-_ pregunto Alice

_-me iré a Arizona a estudiar, ya que mis padres así lo decidieron_

-_ah... es eso.... emm_- dijo Alice

Se separo de mi y se paro del sofá, se fue a sentar en frente de nosotros en otro sillón y nos miro a Edward y a mi

_-Bella, es la primera vez que veo a Edward, tan....._

_-¿tan que Alice? –_ interrumpió Edward

_-tan locamente enamorado de alguien_

-_gracias Alice-_ dijo Edward sarcásticamente

-_bueno Edward, déjame hablar.... Bella, seria muy duro para Edward que te fueras... ¿por que no intentas hablar con tus padres?_- dijo Alice

_-ya lo intente, y fue en vano....además esta decidido_

En eso sonó mi celular, era Charlie, conteste la llamada.

_-Bella... ¿dónde estas?.._

_-estoy en casa de Edward_

_-¿Edward?.... Bella, creo que necesitamos aclarar todo_

_-Charlie, ¿sigues con el plan de que me vaya a Arizona? ¿O no?_

_-eso sigue en pie_

_-entonces, ¿que quieres aclarar?_

_-Bella, no quiero que te molestes...._

_-no Charlie, mi decisión ya la tome, no quiero ir._

_-Bella, necesitamos hablar en persona, ven por favor_

_-tienes razón, tenemos que hablar_

Colgué el móvil, Charlie tenia razón, teníamos que hablar, tenia que reclamarle el por que no tomaba en cuenta mis decisiones, tenia que decirle ya, que Edward era mi novio, que ya no me quería ir, que ya no hiciera nada mas por que me fuera, ya que no lo conseguiría, y aunque me obligaran me resistiría, no quería irme, y era mi decisión.

Me levante del sofá, Edward me miro, junto con Alice, los dos me miraron sorprendidos por la forma en que hable por el móvil, quizás hable muy duro, pero lo que mas me importaba en ese momento era convencer a Charlie que la mejor idea era quedarme.

_-me tengo que ir-_ les dije

_-Bella, ¿era Charlie?-_ pregunto Edward

_-si...-_ conteste

_-Bella... iras a hablar con el, ¿verdad?_

_-si, adiós Edward, adiós Alice_

_-adiós Bella, cuídate-_ dijo Alice

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, Edward me seguía para acompañarme, abrí la puerta y me gire para encontrarme con la cara de Edward, me puso las manos en la cintura y me acerco a el, me empezó a besar, yo le correspondí el beso, puse mis manos en su nuca, le jale su pelo y el me beso mas apasionado, trate de alejarme de el pero el me lo impidió, me sujeto con mas fuerza aun por la cintura y me beso aun mas apasionado, estaba segura que Edward no quería dejarme ir, en eso deje de jalarle su pelo y puse mis manos en su pecho para poder alejarlo, funciono. El tenía una mirada triste, igual que la mía.

_-Bella, pase lo que pase, siempre estaré aquí contigo, apoyándote_

_-gracias Edward_

_-te amo mi Bella_

Me gire para irme al volvo, pero la mano de Edward me detuvo por el brazo y me giro de nuevo hacia el, me beso de nuevo y yo de nuevo lo correspondí.

-_Bella, mi Bella_- gimió

Nos alejamos los dos, me gire y me fui a mi coche, me puse el cinturón y empecé a manejar, el trayecto de me hizo demasiado corto, en el camino prepare lo que le diría a Charlie.

Llegue a la casa y estacione el volvo, tarde demasiado tiempo en bajar del coche, no estaba preparada aun, al fin me baje del coche. Decidida entrar a la casa, empecé a abrir la puerta con mis llaves, entre la casa estaba en silencio completamente, me dirigí a la cocina y hay estaba Charlie.

* * *

**creo que empezare a escribir otra hiztoria pero no se....**

**¿que opinan?**


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

**gracias por sus comentarios**

**cuando acabe de escribir este... hare otro fic...**

**saz!!**

**cuidence!**

**

* * *

**

**dejen sus comentarios ^^  
**

* * *

**PROV. BELLA**

Entre a la cocina, al ver a Charlie, me daban ganas de salir corriendo, pero no lo hice, entre y me senté en la mesa enfrente de el.

_-Bella..._

_-Charlie, ¿me obligaras a irme Charlie?-_ lo interrumpí

_-Bella...tú sabes que es por tu bien..._

_-Charlie, ya no me quiero ir, quiero quedarme aquí, que ¿acaso es mucho pedir?_

_-Bella, quiero que tengas un futuro mejor_

_-entonces, haga lo que haga, me iré definitivamente_

_-Bella, solo quiero lo mejor..._

-_no tiene caso hablar, ya tomaste tu decisión-_ me pare de la silla

-_Bella, siéntate-_ suplico Charlie

_-¿para que?, de todos modos mis opiniones no te importan_

Me Salí de la cocina, choque con Rénee. Ella escucho todo.

_-Bella, Charlie lo hace por tu bien-_ dijo Rénee

Ignore el comentario de Rénee, y subí las escaleras corriendo. Me fui a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama, empecé a llorar, me dolía que mi madre que hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía, no fuera capaz de apoyarme.

En eso alguien toco la puerta.

-_Bella, quiero hablar contigo_- escuche la voz de mi madre.

-_pasa_- le dije

Rénee abrió la puerta de mi habitación y se acerco a mi cama, se sentó en el regazo de mi cama y me acaricio mis manos. Estaba totalmente seria, con la mirada triste.

_-Bella, ¿por qué no quieres ir a Arizona?_

Me sorprendió la pregunta que me hizo, a pesar de tanto tiempo que no estaba conmigo, me hizo la pregunta que yo quería que Charlie me hiciera para poder contestarle la verdad. Al ver que yo no contestaba, mi madre opto por hablar.

_-¿se te hace difícil abandonar a tus amigos? ¿A Jake?_

_A quien demonios le importaba Jake en ese momento._

_-Rénee, me duele dejar a Edward._

_-¿Edward? ¿El hijo de los doctores Cullen, amm Carslie y Esme?_

_-si, Edward Cullen_

_-¿acaso es tu novio?_

_-si, madre, y me ama y lo amo_

_-Bella, solo serán dos semestres_

_-Rénee, es mucho tiempo, es un largo año_

_-lo se Bella, pero así te darás cuenta si te quiere de verdad_

_-estoy segura que Edward me esperara_

_-y entonces, ¿por qué no aceptas irte a Arizona?_

Ok, mi madre era experta en retarme, pero por una parte tenía razón, Edward si me esperaba, era que me quería de verdad, era una decisión para pensarse muy bien, y si aceptaba, y cuando volviera Edward no me esperaba más, eso me dolería mucho.

-_Bella, piénsalo-_ dijo mi madre al pararse de la cama

_-espera, ¿cuando me iría?_

_-este miércoles_

En eso Rénee salio de mi habitación. Había dicho "miércoles", era apenas lunes, y ya se estaba acabando el día, me quedaría solo el martes para despedirme de Edward.

Estaba decidido, aceptaría el reto, pero solo para ver si Edward me quería de verdad, sabía que era una estupidez, pero era la mejor y la única manera de averiguarlo.

Ya era de noche y no había cenado aun, salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras, fui a la cocina y calenté un poco de comida en el microondas, después cuando ya estaba lista, la saque y me serví, empecé a comer, tenia muchas cosas que pensar, cuando acabe, lave los trastes que había utilizado, subí las escaleras, antes de subir, vi a Charlie y a Rénee viendo la tele juntos, nunca antes había visto a Charlie tan emocionado compartir un programa de televisión.

Me fui a mi cuarto, tenia demasiado sueño, y estaba cansada, me quite la ropa de ese día, y me puse mi pijama, quería dormir, ya parecía zombie.

* * *

**Sorry si el cap.. se les hizo corttillo es qke tengo ke estudiar...**

**dejen escribo otro y haber si hoy lo subo o talvez mañana!!  
**


	26. Chapter 26

* * *

**a****qui les dejo un capitulo^^**

**dejen sus comentarios**

* * *

**PROV. EDWARD**

Después de que se fue Bella de mi casa, me fui a mi cuarto, Alice me siguió, subí las escaleras y me fui a mi habitación, cuando me gire Alice ya estaba allí.

_-Edward, ¿te encuentras bien?_

Alice noto que estaba desesperado, quería llamar a Carslie para contarle, y pedirle que arreglara para cambiarme a la escuela en la que Bella estaría, al escuchar la pregunta de Alice solo asentí con la cabeza.

Pasaron un par de horas, estaba tan desesperado viendo una película, decidí llamar a Carslie, saque mi móvil de mi pantalón y empecé a marcar, sonaba y sonaba, en eso Carslie contesto.

_-Edward, estoy a punto de llegar a Forks._

_-¿en serio?, bueno, pues mejor te espero para hablar contigo_

_-Edward, ¿que pasa?, me estas preocupando_

_-no pasa nada, solo quiero hablar contigo_

_-bueno, me faltan 20 kilómetros para llegar_

_-Carslie entonces te espero._

Colgué mi móvil, estaba ansioso de que llegara Carslie, Alice seguía mirándome, hasta ese momento me di cuenta que ella estaba a mi lado.

-_Edward, me sorprendes-_ dijo

_-¿por qué Alice?_

_-es la primera vez que te veo así_

_-¿así?, ¿cómo?_

_-desesperado, y...._

_-Alice continúa_

_-amm... locamente enamorado_

-_estupida Alice_- dije bromeando

_-Edward....._

_-¿que? Alice_

_-Estupido_

Me abalancé contra ella y la tumbe en la cama, le empecé a raspar con el puño suavemente la cabeza, ella odiaba eso.

-_maldito Edward-_ me dijo

-maldita Alice

Alice me empezó a pegarme, en ese momento me recordó a las peleas que teníamos ella y yo, en eso abrieron la puerta de mi habitación. Era Rosalie, ella odiaba que Alice y yo conviviéramos.

_-oh, dios, de nuevo, parecen personas estupidas_

Me pare de mi cama y me dirigí a la puerta, puse mis manos en sus hombros, y luego la hice retroceder.

-_Rosalie, no te metas por favor-_ y cerré la puerta

Escuche del otro lado de la puerta y mugido de enfado, Alice se empezó a reír junto conmigo, pero después de unos minutos de tanta risa, mi cara torno un gesto de tristeza.

_-Edward, si amas a Bella, lucha por ella_

_-no están fácil, sus padres la obligan a que se vaya_

_-entonces síguela, estoy segura que Carslie arreglara todo para que te vayas junto_ _con ella a Arizona_

_-no lo se, Alice, no lo se_

_-Edward, bueno, amm... no se que decir...._

_-Alice, no digas nada_

Empecé a reírme, Alice me siguió, ella y yo teníamos una conexión, desearía que Rosalie se llevara bien con nosotros.

Alice y yo estábamos callados en mi habitación, escuche un coche, meterse en la cochera, salte de mi cama, abrí la puerta y baje las escaleras corriendo, era Carslie, estaba seguro que era el, me dirigí corriendo hacia la cochera, entonces vi a mi madre, Esme, bajando del coche, y a Carslie ayudándola, corrí hacia ellos, eran las únicas personas que podrían ayudarme a estar con Bella, si se les explicaba todo, ellos me entenderían y me ayudarían.

_-ahora si, Edward, ¿que es lo que pasa?-_ dijo Carslie

_-nos preocupamos Eddy-_ dijo Esme seguida de Carslie

_-¿Edward que pasa?, ya dilo_

_-Carslie... Esme.... hace tiempo conocí a una chica, le pedí que fuese mi novia..._ _estoy enamorado de ella... y creo que es la primera vez que me enamoro, sus_ _padres la mandaran a la escuela de Arizona.... asi... que... yo... les... quisiera..._ _pedir que...._

_-¿quieres irte a Arizona?- _pregunto mi madre

-_si, necesito estar con ella.-_ conteste

_-Edward, ¿quién es esa chica?_

_-es Isabella, bueno es Bella_

_-¿Swan?-_ dijo mi madre

_-si, es el hijo de Charlie_

_-Edward, esa escuela es muy restringida, no se si pueda hacer algo_

_-Carslie intentanlo_

_-Edward, lo hare pero... no quiero que te ilusiones_

_-gracias Carslie_

_-hijo, tenemos que descansar, no hemos parado-_ dijo Esme

_-Esta bien, no se preocupen, descansen_

Me hice aun lado para que ellos pasaran, Carslie tenía razón, no me haría ilusiones, no quería decepcionarme después.

Cuando mis padres se fueron a su habitación, me senté en la sala, Rosalie llego después a hacerme compañía.

_-Ok, tu has ganado-_ dijo

_-¿de que?_

_-no me gusta, es mas... odio verte así_

_-Rosalie, a ti te gusta verme sufrir_

_-si, me gusta, pero yo quiero hacerte sufrir_

_-Rosalie, no quiero hablar, déjame solo_

_-como tu quieras_

Se paro y se fue de la sala, después de que se acabara la programación buena en la televisión decidí irme a mi cuarto, tenia mucho sueño, me desvestí y me acosté en mi cama, y al fin de unos minutos me dormí.

* * *

**si se les hizo cortilo, es por que subi dos en este dia..**

**el de mañana estara mas largo....  
**


	27. Chapter 27

* * *

**aqui les dejo otro capitulo ^^**

* * *

**Dejen sus comentarios ¬¬**

* * *

**PROV. BELLA.**

Cuando desperté, agarre mi móvil, lo prendí y vi que tenía demasiados mensajes de Edward. Los empecé a leer

**Mensaje 1.-**

_Bella, ¿que ha pasado?_

**Mensaje 2.- **

_Bella, te amo, háblame cuando leas este mensaje_

**Mensaje 3.-**

_Bella, contesta_

Decidí llamar a Edward, le iba a decir que ya estaba decidido que yo me fuese a Arizona, se que le dolería a el, tanto como a mi, pero pues así me daría cuenta, de cuanto era lo que me quería, se que era muy egoísta al hacer eso, pero después de lo que había ocurrido con Tanya, necesitaba estar segura, empecé a marcarle, el contesto inmediatamente

_-Bella... ¿que paso?_

_-Edward, ya esta decidido, me voy_

_-Bella, ¿cuando te vas?_

_-mañana_

_-¿que?, pero... solo nos queda hoy para estar juntos._

_-lo se Edward, así que ¿por qué no vienes y pasamos este día juntos?...._

_-Bella, voy para tu casa_

_-esta bien, te espero Eddy_

Colgué el móvil, se me salieron las lágrimas, era el último día de estar juntos y eso dolía demasiado, ¿cómo podía decir que estaba bien en ese momento, cuando me alejaba de Edward?, esta vez no podía ganarles a mis padres, ya que el irme también ya era mi decisión, dejaría lo que era mío, dejaría a mi Edward, tenia demasiadas ganas de gritar que amaba a Edward, pero solo mi pensamiento era capaz de hacerlo.

Cada minuto que pasaba, mientras esperaba a Edward, hacia que me odiase mas y mas, era cruel, era egoísta, era una estupida, no podía echarme para atrás, ya que mi madre sabía que yo ya estaba de acuerdo.

Salí de mi cama, aun con mi pijama, baje las escaleras, estaba Jasper sentado desayunado, me miraba mis movimientos.

_-Bella, ¿que te pasa?_

_-nada Jasper_

¿Nada?, mentí, pero para que le iba a decir lo que me pasara, si no serviría de nada, Jasper apoyaba la idea de que me fuera, junto con Emmett, me serví algo de desayunar, Jasper estaba callado al igual que yo, de todos modos yo ni siquiera tenía ganas de hablar.

Escuche tocar la puerta, era Edward, estaba segura de que fuera el. Me apresure a abrirle la puerta, no me acordaba que andaba en pijama, pero demasiado tarde, ya había abierto la puerta, y Edward ya me había visto.

_-Bella...-_

Se abalanzó a mí, y me abrazo, y después acerco su cara a la mía y me beso, tan apasionado como siempre, yo lo aleje, tenia que cuidar que Jasper o Emmett o mis padres no lo hubiesen visto, ya que ahora si tendrían una razón bastante fuerte para que yo me fuera.

_-Edward.... pasa..._

Edward entro a mi casa, subimos las escaleras y entramos a mi habitación, cerró la puerta con seguro y se fue contra mí, me beso mi cuello, y después siguió con los labios, y me agarro por la cintura, y me levanto, entrelacé mis piernas a su cadera, el me cargo, no dejaba de besarme. Me tumbo en mi cama, y se subió arriba de mi, yo le empecé a desabrochar la camisa de botones que tenia puesta, cuando acabe se la quite por completo, se quedo con el cuerpo denudo de la cintura para arriba, el empezó a quitarme mi playera –que utilizaba yo para dormir- cuando me la quito, me quede solo con mi sujetador.

El empezó a desabrocharme mi sujetador.

Escuche que se acercaban a mi habitación, en eso aleje a Edward, y se cayo en el suelo, yo corrí hasta la puerta, a cerrarla con seguro, para que nadie entrara, y me fui hasta donde estaba mi playera y me la empecé a poner, Edward hizo lo mismo con su camisa, tocaron la puerta.

_-Bella... ¿estas allí?-_ era la voz de Charlie

_-si, Charlie_

_-Edward ¿esta contigo?_

_-si, aquí esta_

_-puedo pasar Bella_

_-si Charlie_

Me gire para ver a Edward, el ya estaba con la camisa abrochada y sentado en mi cama como si no hubiese pasado nada en ese momento, así que le abrí la puerta, el me miro a mi y después a Edward, sabia que Charlie se iba a segurar que estuviésemos vestidos, ya que así era el.

_-Bella, quería decirte que... ya compre los boletos para que te vayas a Arizona_

_-Ok, Charlie, esta bien_

Edward mostró una cara de dolor, al escuchar las palabras de Charlie.

_-Bella, los dejo, cuídate Edward..._

_-hasta luego señor Swan_

Se fue mi papá y cerré la puerta, esta vez sin seguro.

_-te extrañare, Bella_

_-Edward, yo también._

_-¿que te parece si salimos?_

_-Edward, tengo que alistar mis maletas._

Se paro de mi cama y fue hacia mi, puso sus manos en la cintura y me empezó a besar, me acorralo contra la pared, y me beso aun con mas fuerza, puse mis manos en su nuca, y lo bese con mucha pasión.

El me empezó a quitarme mi playera de nuevo, yo lo detuve con mis dos manos.

_-Edward, aquí no_

_-Bella, lo siento_

Se alejo de mí, yo le agarre de la mano y lo mire a los ojos, en cierta forma tenia que aprovechar el tiempo que tuviera con el, ese ultimo día, pero no en mi casa, pensé que seria mejor si nos fuéramos de hay, para que nadie interrumpiera.

_-Edward, espérame en la sala, me quiero cambiar._

_-Bella... ¿vas a salir?_

_-amm... vamos a salir tu y yo_

_-Bella, ¿a dónde?_

_- quiero estar sola contigo, es el ultimo día de estar juntos_

El asintió y dio media vuelta, salio de mi habitación y se fue, mientras el esperaba en la sala, yo me cambie, me puse una blusa color morado, y un pantalón de mezclilla azul cielo. Fui al baño me lave mi cara, y peine mi cabello.

Me apresure a bajar las escaleras, fui a la sala y hay estaba el, esperándome.

-_Bella, ¿vas a salir?-_ pregunto Charlie

_-si, voy a salir con Edward_

_-cuídate, hasta luego Edward-_ dijo Charlie

Edward me agarro de la cintura y abrió la puerta, salimos y me ayudo a subir al volvo.

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

* * *

**aqui les dejo otro capitulo ^^**

* * *

**dejen sus comentarios ____**

* * *

**PROV. EDWARD**

Maneje el volvo como era ya mi costumbre, Bella estaba tan callada.

_-Bella, ¿a donde quieres ir?_

_-a donde tu quieras_

_-mm....... Bella dime que quieres hacer_

_-Edward, solo quiero estar contigo a solas, no me importa en donde_

Pare el volvo en la orilla de la carretera, gire mi cara para ver a Bella, sujete su cara con mis manos y la empecé a besar, ella puso una de sus manos en mi nuca y la otra que tenia libre la puso en mi pecho. La agarre por la cintura.

Sonó su móvil, ella se apresuro a contestar, mientras hablaba, yo escuchaba su plática y la miraba.

_-¿Charlie?.... pero salía hasta mañana.... pero... es muy pronto.....esta bien.... voy_ _para allá._

Cuando colgó el móvil, ella me miro a los ojos, note la tristeza que había en ellos, y una lagrima tornaba su cara, la agarre de la cintura y la bese, escuche un gemido, que salía de su boca, cuando nos separamos, vi sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, yo solo la abrase.

_-Edward, me voy a Arizona_

_-Bella, pero dijiste... que mañana te ibas_

_-Charlie, hablo para decir que el vuelo salía en dos horas_

_-Bella, no quiero que te vayas_

_-Edward, yo no me quiero ir_

_-tengo que llevarte a casa_

Me aleje de ella, me sentía fatal, no podía aceptar que Bella se fuera, no, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, empecé a manejar mas rápido que en otras ocasiones, Bella lo noto.

_-Edward, baja la velocidad_

La empecé a bajar, solo por ella, como siempre, todo por ella, llegamos a su casa, ella me invito a pasar, pero yo no acepte, me miro a los ojos, no me quedaba mas por hacer que despedirme de ella.

_-Edward, te amo, nunca lo olvides_

_-te estaré esperando Bella_

_-te llamare cuando llegue_

_-Bella te amo._

La vi bajarse del volvo, me quede sentado, pero el verla pasar frente, hizo que me bajara para poder darle un beso.

_-Bella, te amo_

_-Edward, yo también_

_-no se que voy a hacer sin ti_

_-espero que este año se me pase rápido_

Le bese los labios, apasionadamente, no podía creer que fuese el ultimo día de tenerla a mi lado, no quería separarme de ella, y menos en ese momento, quería besarla y hacerla amia en ese momento.

_-llámame Bella_

Bella se giro, y se dirigió a su casa, voltio la cara hacia a mi y sus ojos se cerraron, sabia que Bella había empezado a llorar.

Me subí a mi volvo, y maneje a mi casa, cuando iba a medio camino me había dado cuenta que el kilometraje el cual estaba manejando era muy rápido.

Llegue a mi casa, subí las escaleras, escuche que alguien me seguía, pero no me interesaba saber quien era en ese momento, lo único que quería era estar solo en mi habitación, no quería que alguien me molestara, cuando entre a mi habitación, le di un empujón a la puerta, pero me di cuenta que la persona que me seguía impidió que se cerrara

_-Edward...._ – dijo Rosalie

_-¿ahora que quieres?_

_-Carslie ya se fue, junto con Esme y Alice_

No podía creer que se le olvidara a Carslie lo que yo le había pedido, era lo único que me podía faltar que mi familia se fuera, me avente en mi cama, Rosalie seguía firme en su posición

_-Edward, no vas a ganar nada estando hay sentado_

_-Rosalie no te metas_

_-Edward, Carslie, me pidió que me disculpara contigo_

No respondí al comentario de Rosalie, me quede callado, hasta que Rosalie siguió hablando

_-hizo todo lo posible, para que te pudieras cambiar de escuela, pero, el lugar era_ _limitado, quizás el otro semestre....._

_-gracias Rosalie, déjame solo_

_-Edward...._

Se dirigió hacia a mi, y con sus manos me giro, quedando yo enfrente de ella, que me miraba con una mirada de seriedad.

_-te quiero, y no me gusta verte así_

_-Rosalie, eso ni siquiera te lo creíste_

_-en verdad te quiero, soy tu hermana, y no me gusta verte así_

Me levante para poder sentarme, ella se sentó en mi cama, y me abrazo, no podía creer que Rosalie me estuviese consolando, lo podía creer de cualquier persona pero no de ella, la abrase.

Ella se alejo de mí, y se paro de mi cama.

_-Edward, se que quieres estar solo, así que te doy tu espacio_

_-gracias Rosalie_

Nunca pensé que hubiese podido pasar eso, Rosalie era muy buena para ser verdad, me acosté de nuevo en mi cama, empecé a escuchar música, todo me recordaba a Bella, no podía esperar un año, bueno, tal vez me daría una escapada en vacaciones, Charlie si me daría permiso, y Esme estaría de acuerdo, talvez Alice me acompañaría junto con Rosalie, estuve pensando durante mucho rato, después de un par de horas me quede dormido

* * *

**thankz! por los comentarioz**

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

**aqui les dejo otro capitulo**

* * *

este si esta larguillo0 jojojo... segun yo....

**Dejen sus comentarioz....**

* * *

**PROV. BELLA**

Cuando entre a la casa, estaba Rénee, con un par de maletas en el suelo, entre a la sala, Rénee miraba todos mis movimientos, agarre mis maletas y subí las escaleras, entre a mi habitación.

Empecé a abrir el closet, saque toda mi ropa y la empecé a acomodar, para poderla meter en la maleta, cuando acabe con mi ropa, inicie con mis accesorios, saque una pequeña cajita, que utilizaba para guardar recuerdos, hay tenia la pulsera que Jake me había regalado el día de mi cumpleaños, y una foto de un gran amigo que había tenido en Arizona, hace unos años, era James, era mi mejor amigos hasta que llego Jake a mi vida, James solía protegerme como lo hacia Emmett y Jasper mientras vivía en Arizona con mi madre.

Sabía que lo iba a volver a ver, y era lo único que me alegraba.

Guarde aquella pequeña caja, en una de las maletas,no quería irme a Arizona sin ella, escuche que alguien subía las escaleras, tocaron la puerta de mi habitación.

-_Bella, ¿puedo pasar?- _era la voz de Jasper

_-pasa Jasper_

Entro Jasper a mi habitación, se acerco a mi y se sentó en mi cama, me miraba seriamente, eso empezó a asustarme, cuando Jasper me veía a así significaba que había echo algo malo y que venia a disculparse.

_-Bella, tengo que decirte algo_

_-¿que Jasper?_

_-siento mucho que te vayas a Arizona_

_-Jasper tu no tienes la culpa, son mis tercos padres_

_-Bella......yo...._

_-¿Jasper?, ¿tu que?_

_-Charlie y Rénee...._

_-Jasper, ya habla..... _

_-ellos no iban a mandarte a Arizona...._

_-¿que?, ¿Jasper?, ¿por qué?_

_-fue mi idea, no quería que Edward te hiciera daño y los convencí que lo mejor_ _era que te fueras._

_-Jasper, vete de aquí_

_-Bella lo siento_

_-Jasper, lárgate_

Mi "gran Hermano" se fue de mi habitación. Maldito Jasper, no se tenia por que meter en mi vida, bueno, ya tenia una razón para poder odiarlo, tenia ganas de irme contra el, tenia demasiadas ganas de salir por la ventana e ir con mi Edward, quería escaparme, me arrepentí de ir a Arizona, pero sabia que no podía retroceder ante mi decisión, una decisión de la cual Rénee ya estaba enterada, sabia que era un error haber aceptado irme solo para darme cuenta del amor de Edward, era una estúpida.

Escuche el clásico toquido de mi madre en la puerta de mí habitación, la cual estaba abierta, pero mi madre era muy respetuosa en ese aspecto, siempre respetaba mi espacio, bueno a veces lo hacia.

Rénee noto la tristeza que reflejaba mi cara, ante eso, ella se acerco a mí.

_-Bella, ¿que pasa?_

_-nada_

_-te conozco bien Bella dime, que te pasa_

_-es... solo que no me quiero ir_

_-Bella en un año ya estarás aquí_

Mi madre me pasó sus dedos por mi cara, note que se me habían salido las lágrimas, era fácil para mi madre decir "en una año estarás aquí" si hubiera ella sabido como me sentía en ese momento sabría que esa frase no era la mas adecuada.

_-Bella, es hora de irnos._

Asentí con la cabeza, agarre mis maletas, Charlie que estaba afuera de mi habitación esperándome a mi y a mi madre, me ayudo con una de las maletas, Emmett me ayudo con la otra, así que yo iba con las manos libres, baje las escaleras detrás de mis padres y Emmy, Jasper estaba en la sala, yo lo ignore cuando pase a su lado, le tenia demasiado rencor, vi que Jasper se empezaba a acercar hacia mi.

Nos fuimos en el coche de Emmy, Charlie me acompaño junto con mi madre, Jasper se quedo en casa, Emmett me miraba cada vez que podía, al menos sabia que a el le dolía verme triste.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, tenía demasiado miedo, y muchos nervios, no sabía por que, pero creo que el estar lejos de Forks, el pequeño pueblo al que me había acostumbrado me afectaba demasiado.

Cuando baje del coche, Emmett me ayudo con las maletas, y fuimos a la recepción a esperar la salida de mi avión, Emmett, Charlie y Rénee se despidieron de mí, así que me quede sola, había demasiada gente, y mucho ruido.

Después de unos minutos de estar hay, escuche mi nombre, miraba hacia todos lados, pero no podía ver quien me llamaba.

-_Bella...._.- era una voz de hombre

Mire para todos los lados, pero no veía nada, en eso unos brazos rodearon mi cintura, me gire para poder ver quien me sujetaba de mi cintura. Salte como una pequeña niña al ver que era mi Eddy, mi Edward. Lo empecé a besar, como nunca, el me lo respondía de igual manera, era tanta pasión entre nosotros, la gente que pasaba se nos quedaba mirando, pero en ese momento ya no me importaba, lo único que quería era estar con Edward.

_-Bella, __te amo.... no quiero que te vayas aun_

_-Edward, tengo que irme_

_-mmm...... se que me ganare un castigo por parte de Carslie... pero_

_-Edward, ¿que rayos vas a hacer?_

_-me iré contigo Bella, quizá por una semana, pero quiero que esa semana sea la_ _mejor_

_-Edward, ¿lo dices en serio?_

_-..... Si...... Bella te necesito_

_-Edward, te amo_

Lo acerque hacia mi y lo bese de nuevo, el me puso una de sus manos en mi cintura, y la otra en mi mejilla. Lo aleje de mi y lo mire a los ojos.

_-Edward, pero.... Carslie. ¿Va a castigarte?_

_-quizás si, quizás no..._

Me acerco a el y me empezó a besar, no sabia que quería decir con eso de "quizás si, quizás no". De nuevo lo aleje.

_-¿quizás si? ¿Quizás no?_

_-si le explico todo y me entiende, tal vez no me haga nada_

_-Edward, estas loco...._

_-eres tu la que me pone así_

Lo acerque a mi y lo bese, era un beso desesperado. La lujuria empezaba a estallar, y los pactos de saliva hacían que me estremeciera, desataba mi pasión con esos besos, sabia que tenia que alejarlo, estábamos en publico, y que nos miraran era algo extraño. Puse una de mis manos, mientras nos besábamos, y en eso lo aleje. El me miro algo confundido.

_-Edward, estamos en un lugar publico_

_-¿crees que me importa?, solo quiero estar contigo Bella_

Me acerco a el, nuestros cuerpos estaban demasiado pegados. Nos separamos al escuchar que mi avión ya iba a salir.

_-Bella, tengo que comprar mi boleto_

_-Ok, te espero_

Mire a Edward mientras caminaba, nunca me habría imaginado que el fuera, estaba segura que el amor de Edward era verdadero, pues se habría sacrificado para irse conmigo, me di cuenta en ese momento que mi egoísmo me hacia sentir culpable.

Cuando Eddy acabo de comprar su boleto, se acerco a mi, me agarro por la cintura, y nos dirigimos a la salida de nuestro avión.

Cuando estábamos dentro del avión, nos sentamos en nuestros lugares indicados, Edward me agarro la mano, ya que el había notado que yo estaba temblando, pues no me gustaban los aviones, uno de mis mayores temores eran las alturas.

_-Bella, no pasa nada_

Eddy me beso los labios, y no dejo de soltarme la mano, con su otra mano que tenia libre saco de su sudadera su reproductor de música. Me puso un audífono en mi oreja para que me relajara con la música. Empezamos a escuchar la música, una de las cosas que me gustaba de Edward era que le gustaba la misma música que a mi. Empezamos a cantar como dos locos, apenas se escuchaban nuestras voces, ya que solo cantábamos para nosotros dos.

Se que no soy perfecto

Hay tantas cosas que no quise hacer

Pero sigo aprendiendo

Hoy solo se que yo te hice sufrir

Y quiero que sepas antes de partir

Que hoy por fin encontré

Una razón para mi

Para cambiar lo que fui

Una razón para seguir, la razon eres tu

Perdón por lastimarte

Es algo que jamás podré olvidar

Que el dolor que sentiste

Solo quisiera poderlo borrar

Para decirte toda la verdad

Que hoy por fin encontré

Una razon para mi

Para cambiar lo que fui

Una razon para seguir, la razon eres tu 

Se que no soy perfecto

Hoy solo se que te hice sufrir

Quiero que sepas antes de partir

Que hoy por fin encontré

Una razon para mi

Para cambiar lo que fui

Una razon para seguir, la razon eres tu

La razon para mostrar

Mis sentimientos de verdad

Una razon para empezar, la razon eres tu. 

Sabia que esa canción era como hecha para nosotros dos, nos habíamos echo tanto daño uno al otro, quizá Edward no sabia que le había echo daño, pero el aceptara irme a Arizona solo para comprar el amor de el, era como apuñalarlo por la espalda, y cuando Tanya se metió a nuestras vidas.

A mitad del vuelo me dormí, la música me arrullo, y además era noche, y estaba cansada, sentí que Edward me puso encima su sudadera, para que no tuviera frío.

* * *


	30. Chapter 30

* * *

**este y el capitulo que subire mañana son de los mas largos ^^**

* * *

**dejen sus comentarios^^**

* * *

**PROV. EDWARD**

Mientras Bella dormía, yo seguía escuchando música, no tenia sueño, ya que había dormido demasiado en los últimos días, mire a Bella, que parecía una muñeca durmiendo, le puse mi sudadera, ya que estaba temblando.

Estaba seguro que Carslie me impondría un castigo, fue un error no avisarle, pero valdría la pena, pues estaría con Bella.

Paso media hora después de que Bella se había dormido, puse en mi reproductor una de las canciones que mas me recordaba a Bella y que el día de nuestro aniversario se la cantaría pues decía lo que yo sentía.

Cuando se acabo el vuelo, una de las aeromozas indico que nos preparáramos, desperté a Bella con delicadeza, bese su frente y después sus labios.

_-Bella, despierta_

_-¿eh?_

_-ya vamos a aterrizar_

Ella estaba aun con los ojos casi cerrados, le pase mi brazo por su espalda para poder abrasarla. Al aterrizar, me pare y agarre a Bella de la cintura para que no se pudiera caer.

Al bajar Bella tenia los ojos un poco mas abiertos, le tape la cabeza con mi sudadera para que no le entrara el aire.

Bella se detuvo a medio camino, la mire confundido, ¿por qué Bella no seguía caminado?

_-Bella, ¿que pasa?_

_-¿James?, ¿dónde esta?_

_-¿James? ¿Quién es James?_

_-es un amigo, el me iba a hospedar en su casa_

_-bueno, mientras aparece tu amigo, yo buscare un hotel para quedarme_

_-Edward, tu te vienes conmigo_

_-pero no quiero molestar gente_

_-James es mi amigo y no lo molestaras_

_-Bella ¿estas segura?_

_-si, cien porciento segura_

_-bueno, como tu digas Bella._

Esperamos Bella y yo hasta que el tal "James" apareciera, un chavo se acerco a nosotros, note que era James, pues había saludado a Bella efusivamente, me dieron ganas de quitárselo a Bella de encima.

-_Bella hace mucho que no te veía_- dijo James

-_James, te extrañe demasiado-_ decía Bella

_-yo también Bella_

_-mira, te presento a Edward_

_-Hola Edward-_ saludo James

Yo solo moví la cabeza, con el saludo que le había dado el a Bella no tenia ganas de iniciar una maldita conversación y mucho menos con el.

Salimos del aeropuerto, escuchaba como Bella hablaba con James, sabia que no me tenia que molestar, pues eran amigos, así que lo deje por la paz, mientras ellos platicaban, yo seguía caminando y escuchando música.

El estar en Arizona, me recordó cuando las vacaciones pasadas, me la pase ahí con mi familia, iba tan distraído caminando, cuando choque con una chica, tenia el pelo marrón muy corto y claro, su figura era delgada y andrógina, con la cara demasiado bonita, tenia los ojos grandes, labios carnosos. Al levantar la vista me di cuenta que ella me miraba insistentemente.

_-¿Edward?_- dijo la chica- _¿Edward Cullen?_

_-si.... ¿me conoces?_

_-si, soy Jane_

_-¿Jane? ...enserio... me alegra mucho verte_

_-Eddy a mi también_

Jane me abrazo, me gire para ver la cara de Bella, estaba totalmente enfurecida, se le notaba que estaba celosa.

Jane era una chica que había conocido mientras estaba de vacaciones en Arizona, ella solía pretenderme, pero nunca le hice caso pues yo mantenía una relación con Tanya.

-_Eddy, tengo que irme, te dejo mi numero, háblame-_ dijo Jane

Empezó a escribir en un papel el numero de su móvil, y me lo dio.

_-claro Jane_

Se despidió de mi, con un beso en la mejilla, yo se lo respondí, al mirar de nuevo a Bella, me di cuenta que era capaz de írsele encima a Jane. Era genial ver a Bella celosa, pero ya estábamos a mano, pues a mi me ponía de malas que James tuviera esa relación con mi Bella.

Seguimos caminando, y ella seguía platicando con James, no puse atención a su conversación, por que después me iba a poner de malas, sabia que no tenia que ser egoísta, y que tenia que compartir a Bella con su amigo, ya que yo era su novio, pero no podía dejar de molestarme, James miraba a Bella de una manera que no era solo de amistad.

Después de unos minutos, yo iba a delante de ellos, Bella dejo a James atrás y me alcanzo.

_-Edward, ¿que pasa?_

_-nada Bella, ¿por qué?_

Las mentiras no eran lo mío, y Bella lo noto perfectamente, me conocía tan bien que siguió insistiendo.

_-Edward, no me has dirigido la palabra desde que salimos_

_-no quiero interrumpir tu platica con tu gran amigo "James" _

_-¿estas celoso?_

_-Bella no estoy celoso_

_-acéptalo si lo estas_

Se adelanto un paso mas, y se puso en frente de mi, y me beso los labios, yo correspondí el beso. Cuando me separe de Bella me gire para ver la expresión de James, pero el seguía tan calmado. Entendí que James no veía a Bella como algo más.

Bella se alejo de mí y se dirigió a James, dejándome a mí adelante de ellos, seguí caminando paso firme, Bella estaba loca si pensaba que yo me iría con ellos caminado juntos.

Después de unas cuadras de caminar, Bella me tomo de la mano y me miro a los ojos fijamente.

_-Edward, es aquí donde nos vamos a quedar_

_-¿ah?_

La casa del tal James, era como la mía, grande y con las paredes blancas. Cuando entramos me di cuenta que la casa estaba sola.

-_aquí esta su humilde casa-_ dijo James

_-__¿y nuestras habitaciones?-_ pregunto Bella

_-síganme_

Seguimos a James, subimos las escaleras, nos mostró su cuarto, al lado de el, había otro cuarto mas, con una cama individual, James se paro en esa habitación.

_-Bella, esta es la tuya_

_-Gracias James_

Que patético, James lo tenia todo planeado Bella dormiría al lado de el, Bella se metió con sus maletas a su habitación, James siguió caminado y me hizo una seña para que yo lo siguiera, pasamos el baño, y un pequeño cuarto, al lado de ese cuarto-tan pequeño- se encontraba mi habitación.

_-Edward, esta es la tuya_

_-amm... Ok_

James seguía parado, mirándome, acaso esperaba que le contestara "gracias James, eres muy amable", odiaba que las personas se me quedaran mirando.

_-Edward, ¿y tus maletas?_

_-no las traje_

_-si quieres yo te puedo prestar ropa._

_-esta bien_

James dejo que me metiera en mi habitación, cerré la puerta, y me acosté en mi cama, saque mi móvil y el teléfono de Jane, lo empecé a marcar, necesitaba salir a un lado donde no estuviera James y sabría que si invitaba a Bella el tal James nos acompañaría ya que Bella se lo pediría, y no iba a soportar eso.

Jane contesto de inmediato

_-hola Jane_

_-Edward, hola_

_-no pensé que me marcaras tan rápido_

_-ya vez Jane, ¿y que haces?_

_-nada, estoy en mi casa aburrida_

_-¿quieres salir conmigo?_

_-¿en serio Edward?_

_-claro Jane_

_-bueno deja me alisto_

_-Ok, en media hora voy a tu casa_

_-esta bien Edward te espero._

Colgué el móvil. La última vez que había estado en la casa de Jane fue cuando nos habíamos juntado todos los amigos que nos conocimos en las vacaciones a hacer una pequeña fiesta.

Mientras descansaba en la cama, se me cerraban los ojos, pues no había dormido en el avión.

* * *


	31. Chapter 31

* * *

**subi otro capi ^^**

* * *

**dejen sus comentarios ^^**

* * *

**PROV. EDWARD**

Escuche tocar la puerta de la habitación.

-_Edward, ¿puedo pasar?-_ era la voz de Bella

_-pasa Bella_

Entro Bella a mi habitación, se había cambiado de ropa, ahora tenia un vestido negro, ajustado a su cuerpo, se veía tan hermosa, me pare de la cama y me acerque a ella, la empecé a besar y la agarre por la cintura, ella respondió a mi beso, puso sus manos en mi pecho y me empujo para poder separarse de mi.

_-Edward, espera...._

_-¿que pasa?_

_-es que...yo venia a invitarte a salir, quiero ir a cenar y aparte unos lugares en un_ _lujoso restaurante_

_-Bella, este... deja me cambio y nos vamos_

Estaba decidido, iba a pasar un día a solas con Bella, así que le iba a pedir ropa al James, y después llamaría a Jane para cancelar la cita.

_-Ok, deja le aviso a James que aceptaste_

¿James?, ¿que tenia que ver en todo esto?, por que Bella siempre metía a James, muy en el fondo Bella sabia que James me ponía de malas.

_-¿James?_

_-si James_

_-¿Va a ir James?_

_-si, el fue el de la idea_

_-pensándolo bien, tengo otra cosa que hacer_

_-Edwar__d, acabas de llegar_

_-si, pero voy a salir._

_-bueno como quieras_

Dio media vuelta, y se fue cerrando mi habitación de un golpe. Me dolía ver que Bella se iba a ir con James, pero no podía soportar ir con ellos y ver como ellos platicaban mientras yo me aburría. Decidí ir al baño y lavarme la cara.

Escuche la puerta de la casa que se cerraba y el coche de James que estaba estacionado enfrente de la casa que arrancaba. Me quede solo en la casa de James, mientra me alistaba para ir a la casa de Jane, estaba haciendo frío, así que fui al cuarto donde dormiría Bella y cogi mi sudadera, baje las escaleras y salí de la casa.

Me dirigí a la casa de Jane, que estaba a unas cinco cuadras de la de James, caminaba mientras escuchaba música en mi reproductor.

Cuando llegue a la casa de Jane, toque la puerta, ella abrió en seguida, supuse que me estaba esperando ansiosamente.

_-__Eddy, hola_

_-hola Jane_

Salio de su casa y se abalanzo a mi, me dio un beso en la mejilla y cerro la puerta de un golpe, me tomo de la mano y me miro a los ojos.

_-¿a dónde quieres ir?_

_-Jane, casi no conozco por aquí...._

_-bueno...Amm... Vamos al cine ¿que te parece?_

_-me parece perfecto..._

Prefería mil veces el cine que pasar una tarde aburrida escuchando la conversación de Bella y su amigo James, además Jane era muy divertido y se podía hablar con ella de cualquier tema.

_-Eddy, ¿manejas mi coche?_

_-como quieras Jane, por mi no hay problemas_

_-gracias Eddy_

Me dio las llaves de su coche, la ayude a subir al coche, se puso el cinturón y después me metí al coche.

El coche de Jane era un Ferrari F430, su familia tenía mucho dinero, igual que la mía, a ambas familias los carros eran parte de nuestra diversión, el coche de jane era demasiado ostentoso.

Empecé a manejar como de costumbre a una velocidad impresionante, pero a Jane no le molesto, estaba acostumbrado a que Bella me llamase la atención y me digiera que bajara la velocidad.

Mientras manejaba Jane empezó a iniciar una conversación.

_-Eddy, ¿todavía andas con Tanya?_

_-no, ¿por qué?_

_-solo curiosidad_

Estaba seguro que Jane todavía sentía algo por mí, pero yo le era fiel a Bella, a pesar de que ella se divirtiera más con James. Sabia que James y Bella solo querían pasar tiempo junto por todo el tiempo que no se vieron, pero eso me dolía, no me gustaba estar lejos de Bella, pero no podía estar en contacto con James, no lo soportaba.

_-¿y hace cuanto tiempo que llevas viviendo en Arizona?_

_-dos años, pero mis padres se mudaran a Forks_

_-¿en serio?_

_-si, a mi no me encanta la idea_

_-Jane, yo vivo en Forks_

_-¿en serio?...woow, que bien....entonces ya me esta empezando a gustar la idea de_ _irme_

Me empecé a reír, después Jane me siguió, extrañaba pasar el tiempo con ella, recuerdo que siempre me hacia reír con cualquier cosa.

_-Edward... y ¿por qué viniste a Arizona?_

_-es una larga historia_

_-tenemos todo el tiempo para que la cuentes_

_-bueno, en resumen, me escape de Forks_

_-¿y eso?_

_-quiero descubrir nuevas aventuras- empecé a reír, junto con Jane_

_-y... ¿quiénes eran los que venían detrás de ti?_

_-era Bella y su amigo James_

-ah....

Estacione el coche al llegar al cine, baje del coche y ayude a bajar a Jane, cuando salio del coche me dio la mano y caminamos hasta el cine.

Entramos y compramos las entradas para una película de miedo, ya que a Jane y a mi nos gustaban demasiado, eran nuestras favoritas.

Entramos y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares que estaban en la última fila de atrás.

Cuando acabo la película, salimos de la sala, Jane me cogio de nuevo la mano, y se acerco mucho a mi, yo pase mi brazo por la espalda para poder así abrasarla, ella puso su cabeza en mi pecho, salimos del cine y seguimos caminado.

Sonó mi móvil, lo saque de mi pantalón y mire que la persona que llamaba era Bella, y en eso conteste.

_-¿Edward?_

_-¿que paso?_

_-¿en donde estas?_

_-te dije que tenia algo que hacer_

_-¿estas enojado?_

_-no Bella... ¿ya __están en la casa?_

_-ya... es solo que fui a tu habitación y no estabas..._

_-__bueno Bella, después voy... adiós cuídate_

Colgué el móvil, y seguí caminado con Jane, estaba callada al igual que yo.

Estaba pensando en irme a Forks para no ver lo que pasaba con James y Bella, pero eso era ceder el camino a James y eso no lo aceptaría.

_-¿y cuando se mudan tus padres a Forks?_

_-talvez el jueves_

_-¿pasado mañana?_

_-si, aunque no estoy segura_

_-¿me puedo ir contigo a Forks_

_-claro Eddy, claro._

Le había dicho a Bella que me quedaría una semana, pero no soportaba verla con James así que me iría el jueves con Jane.

Cuando llegamos al coche la ayude a subir y después yo entre al coche.

Empecé a manejar hasta la casa de Jane, en el trayecto el silencio se hizo presente.

Estacione el coche y me baje, ayude a bajar a Jane y me empecé a despedir.

_-adiós Jane, me gusto haber salido contigo_

_- a mi también Eddy, cuídate_

Espere a que Jane se metiera a su casa, cuando entro, me fui, camine hasta la casa de James a paso lento, pues no quería llegar tan rápido, cuando llegue, toque la puerta, puesto que no tenia llave, James me abrió la puerta.

_-pásale Edward_

_-Edward-_ escuche a Bella

Ella corrió hacia a mi y me abrazo, y de pronto se alejo.

_-Edward, ¿con quien estabas?_

_-Salí a caminar Bella_

_-¿con quien?_

_-con nadie_

No le iba a decir a Bella que había salido con Jane, no quería que se pusiera celosa y ahí provocara una escena para que James se burlara.

* * *


	32. Chapter 32

* * *

**aqui les dejo otro capi ^^**

* * *

**dejen sus comentarios**

* * *

**PROV. BELLA**

Cuando me acerque a Edward, me dio el olor a un perfume de mujer, Edward había mentido, no había estado solo, me dolió que me mintiera.

_-Edward, dime la verdad_

_-Bella ya te lo dije, me voy, quiero dormir_

Lo vi subirse por las escaleras, no era posible que Edward volviera a ocultarme que andaba con otra persona, así que lo seguí y cuando ya estaba en su habitación me metí, esta vez sin tocar.

_-Edward, tu ropa huele a perfume_

_-Bella, salí con Jane, eso es todo__ ¿contenta?_

_-¿Jane?, ¿la que te encontraste hoy?_

_-si, ella_

Salí de la habitación llorando, Edward me tomo del brazo y me giro, con su mano limpio mis lagrimas, y me acerco a el.

-_no llores, es a ti a quien te quiero-_ me dijo

_-¿por qué lo haces?_

_-Bella, tú sabes que a la que quiero es a ti_

_-eso mismo dijiste mientras te besabas con Tanya_

_-Jane es solo una amiga, así como James es tu amigo_

_-no compares_

_-¿por qué no?, no sabes cuanto odio que ese James te vea como lo hace_

_-James es solo mi amigo_

_-Jane también es mi amiga_

_-Edward déjame sola_

Me aleje de el y salí de su habitación, salí corriendo a la mía.

Edward me siguió y me agarro por la cintura, me volvió a girar y me beso los labios, seco mis lagrimas, cerro la puerta y me empezó a besar con mas pasión, trate de alejarlo, pero era en vano, era tan irresistible.

Empezó a empujarme, haciendo que caminara hacia atrás, tope con la cama y me caí en ella, Edward se cayo junto conmigo ya que me sujetaba por la cintura, el quedo encima de mi, miro fijamente mis ojos, yo levante mi cara y el me beso, yo le correspondi su beso. Empecé a quitarle su sudadera, y después la avente al suelo, desabroche los botones de su camisa, el empezó a dejar caer de mis hombros los tirantes. Mis hombros quedaron desnudos, las manos de Edward desabrocharon mi vestido por atrás y después siguió con mi sujetador, empezó a besar mis hombros, mientras a mi se me salía un gemido.

-_te amo Bella-_ susurro

Pase mis dedos y los enlace en su cabello alborotado, mientras el me sujetaba por la cintura, sus labios subieron ami cara y empezó a lamer mi labio inferior. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron y hacia que me estremeciera, sentí como mi corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido junto con el de el, me separe de el para poder coger aire, después seguí besándolo, el gimió cuando mordí suavemente su labio inferior, lo bese aun con mas pasión, nos besamos hasta que el aliento se nos acababa, me pego mas a el, mis besos cada vez tornaban desesperados, en ese momento lo deseaba, el me respondió el beso, y después se alejo de mi.

_-Bella, James puede llegar en cualquier momento_

_-Edward, al diablo con James_

Me empezó a besar con mucha fuerza, empezó a acariciar mis pechos, sus labios empezaron a mordisquear mi hombro, e hizo que yo gimiera. Le quite por fin la camisa desabrochada y la avente al suelo.

Me beso con mas pasión aun, una de sus manos la poso en mi entre pierna, y me estremeció aun mas, con la ayuda de su otra mano quito la única prenda de ropa interior que me quedaba, yo empecé a desabrochar su pantalón, el se lo quito hasta quedarse en boxers.

Estaba convencida el cuerpo de mi Edward era tan perfecto, se quito los boxers y enseguida me penetro, me quede sin aire mientras movía mis caderas y empezamos a movernos acompasadamente al mismo tiempo.

Los dos empezamos a sentir placer, y soltábamos pequeños gemidos. Los besos subieron de ritmo, empezábamos a jadear haciendo el amor, era mi primera vez, y era Edward quien me lo hacia.

Seguimos sin separar nuestras bocas, y nuestros cuerpos.

Llegamos juntos al orgasmo, Edward descanso sobre mi, mientras a mi me temblaban las piernas y todo mi cuerpo.

_-Bella, te amo_

-_yo más-_ me faltaba el aire para hablar

Me quede dormida después de hacerlo con Edward, cuando desperté, estaba en mi cama con las sabanas arriba de mí, supuse que Edward me había metido dentro de la cama para que me durmiera y no tuviera frío. Los brazos de Edward rodeaban mi cintura. Trate de girarme para ver si el estaba despierto.

_-Bella, ¿cómo dormiste?_

_-demasiado bien... ¿que hora es?_

_-creo que las 8 de la mañana_

_-vaya... oh.... no_

Puse una de mis manos en el pecho de Edward lo aleje, el estaba confundido.

_-¿Bella?, ¿que pasa?_

_-James, ¿se dio cuenta de lo que paso?_

_-supongo que no, y si se entero, pues no es su problema_

_Me acerque a el, bese sus labios, tenia razon, al fin y al cabo Edward y yo éramos novios. Edward se alejo de mi, y se levanto de la cama, el estaba en boxers, cuando levante las sabanas y me vi, estaba completamente desnuda, sentí mis_ mejillas calientes.

_-¿a dónde vas Eddy?_

_-tengo un poco de hambre, ¿quieres que traiga algo?_

_-quiero un s__ándwich_

_-esta bien, ahorita te lo traigo amor._

Se acerco a la cama, se agacho y me beso la frente, después bajo sus labios y me dio un beso en los míos, mordisqueando mi labio inferior.

Se alejo y salio de mi habitación, yo enseguida me levante, agarre mi ropa interior y me la puse, cogi una de mis maletas y saque un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes azul, espere a Edward que subiera.

Cuando Edward entro a mi habitación, traía una pequeña charola con 5 sándwiches.

-_aquí te traigo tu comida amor-_ me dijo sonriendo

Me acerque a el, sujete la charola con mis manos, la puse arriba de un pequeño buró, que se encontraba al lado de mi cama, le pase las manos por el cuello y lo empecé a besar.

El me respondió mi beso, detrás de ese beso había demasiada pasión.

Edward me hizo hacia atrás y me tumbo en la cama, puse mis manos en su pecho y lo aleje.

_-Edward, puede venir James_

_-Bella el ya se fue..._

Cuando acabo de decir eso lo atraje hacia mi y lo bese, el estaba encima de mi, me agarro por la cintura, y me giro, quedando yo encima de el, me miro a los ojos mientras me quitaba mi blusa de tirantes, yo seguí besándolo.

En eso sonó el celular de Edward, el cual estaba en el pantalón que yo en la noche había aventado al suelo.

Edward me sujeto aun con más delicadeza por mi cintura y me giro, se levanto de la cama y fue hasta donde estaba su pantalón, saco su celular, el cual seguía sonando. Pensé que era Carslie pero cuando Edward empezó a hablar me di cuenta que era Jane.

_-hola....si....... ¿entonces mañana?.....aja..... Esta bien Jane.... ¿ya los compraste?.._ _Ok no... No hay problema...esta bien...mañana te veo._

Colgó el celular, mientras se empezó a acercar a mí, comencé a vestirme, Edward tenía la intención de sujetarme por la cintura, pero yo puse una de mis manos en su pecho y lo empuje. Salí de la habitación solo con mi sujetador, baje las escaleras, Edward me seguía.

_-¿que pasa __Bella?_

_-nada Edward... nada_

Me puso su mano sobre mi mano, haciendo que yo me detuviera, me gire y lo mire a los ojos.

_-Bella, mañana me voy a Forks_

_-¿que?, pero ¿por qué?_

_-es solo que no quiero tener problemas con Carslie_

_-pero, ¿por qué dijiste que te daba igual si Carslie te ponía un castigo?_

_-Esme, mi madre, me llamo anoche, mientras tú dormías, pidió que regresara._

_-¿Edward?.... no.... Ahora soy yo quien te pide que no te vayas_

_-Bella, si Carslie se entera que no estoy en Forks, y que estoy en Arizona contigo,_ _haría todo lo posible por separme de ti, lo conozco y se que es capas de eso._

_-Edward, te amo_

_-Bella yo también_

Me lance a los brazos de mi novio, no aceptaba la idea de que se fuera, después de que lo había echo sentí que ahora lo necesitaba mas, puso una de sus manos en mi mentón y subió mi cara que descansaba en su pecho, empezó a besar mis labios.

-_eres todo para mi-_ susurro entre mis labios

Cuando se separo de mí, me tomo entre sus brazos y me cargo, sentí sus frías manos en mi espalda desnuda, subió las escaleras, se metió en mi habitación y me puso de pie. Empezó a besarme suavemente, se alejo de mí y me miro a los ojos.

_-te prometo que vendré en vacaciones del semestre_

_-no creo que pueda esperar dos meses....._

_-Bella.... lo podrás soportar..._

El ultimo día con Edward a mi lado, lo pasamos juntos, sin separarnos, estuvimos besándonos a cada rato, no sabia como iba a soportar estar sin el sin tanto tiempo.

Cuando llego la noche Edward durmió de nuevo en mi habitación, se la paso acariciándome, y yo mientras lo besaba.

Era capas de permanecer despierta para no perderme ni un momento de su presencia, pero mis ojos se cerraban, hasta que me quede dormida en los brazos de Edward.

* * *


	33. Chapter 33

* * *

**aqui les dejo otro capitulo ^^**

* * *

**dejen sus comentarios^^**

* * *

**PROV. EDWARD**

Al despertar, tenia a Bella en mis brazos, bese su frente y me la quite de encima con mucho cuidado para que no se despertara. Me levante de la cama, y salí de la habitación, fui hacia mi habitación buscando mi ropa que me había puesto dos días antes, me di cuenta que James puso un poco de su ropa en cima de mi cama, supuse que James la había dejado ahí para que yo me la pusiera, así que me empecé a vestir, escogí un suéter negro y un pantalón de mezclilla, fui a la habitación de Bella y cogi mi pantalón, donde se encontraba mi celular, necesitaba llamarle a Jane para ponerme de acuerdo, quería saber a que hora salía el vuelo para Forks, Salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras, vi a James desayunando, seguí firme en mi paso, pero James trato de iniciar la conversación.

_-¿dónde dejaste a Bella?_

_-en su habitación_

_-¿durmieron juntos?_

_-pues ¿tu que crees?... somos novios_

Le tenia que dejar en claro que era mi novia y que ya era mía, no quería que en mi ausencia el la pretendiera.

Al finalizar la conversación con James, salí de la casa, para poder marcarle a Jane sin que James estuviera presente.

_-¿Edward?_

_-hola Jane...._

_-¿estas listo?_

_-claro.... ¿a que hora sale el vuelo?_

_-en 3 horas... ¿vendrás a mi casa?_

_-este..... Si..... Claro_

_-Ok te espero. _

Colgué el móvil, me metí de nuevo a la casa, subí rápido las escaleras y fui a la habitación de Bella, quien todavía estaba dormida, me acosté suavemente en la cama, pues no quería despertar a Bella, aferre mis brazos a su cintura.

Después de una hora de estar abrazándola, Bella despertó.

_-¿Edward?_

_-¿que pasa?_

_-mierda.... mierda_

_-¿Bella, que pasa?_

_-pensé que era un sueño que te ibas_

_-Bella...._ –empecé a reír...

_-Edward... no te rías.... no es gracioso_

_-si lo es, vaya que si.... "mierda, mierda"_

Ella mostró en su cara una sonrisa, la cual me volvía loco, así que empecé a acercarme a ella y la bese, ella me respondió el beso, puso sus manos en mi nuca y me empezó a besar con mas pasión.

La lujuria entre nosotros de nuevo empezaba a estallar, Bella empezó a quitarme el suéter, mientras yo le quitaba la blusa de tirantes que tenia puesta el día anterior, pase mis manos por su espalda desnuda y desabroche su sujetador, besábamos los labios mordiéndonos el uno al otro, ella empezó a desabrochar mi pantalón, yo la ayude y me deshice de el lo mas rápido que pude, mi boxers empezaba a quedarme aun mas pequeño, puesto que Bella me estaba excitando con los gemidos que yo le provocaba, de nuevo sentí su lengua enredándose con la mía, mientras yo acariciaba sus pechos, ella empezaba a gemir aun mas.

Acaricie su vientre desnudo, ella gemía satisfecha.

Bella se empezaba a estremecer y soltó un gemido en mis labios, mis boxers se hacían pequeños cada vez mas, los besos eran tan dulces, nos separamos cuando nos quedamos sin aliento.

Se aferro a mi nuca mientras yo sostenía mis manos en sus caderas, el aire me empezaba a faltar, pero joder, Bella besaba también que no me quería separar de ella, solté un gemido al besar a Bella, me quito mis boxers de golpe, y yo hice lo mismo con su braga.

En seguida la penetre, ella gimió, alcance a silenciarlo ya que puse mis labios sobre los suyos, el sudor nos empezaba a invadir ambos jadeando, llegamos juntos al orgasmo.

Después de hacerlo ella descanso sobre mí, yo mientras le daba besos suaves en sus labios.

Después ella se alejo de mí, se paro y se levanto de la cama, la mire mientras estaba completamente desnuda, cogio una toalla y se fue al baño para bañarse, antes de salir de la habitación y me miro.

_-Edward, te amo_

_-yo también Bella_

_-lo hiciste genial_

Sonreí ante las palabras de mi novia, antes de irme quería llevarme un recuerdo de Bella, no la vería dentro de mucho tiempo, quizá la visitaría un par de días en vacaciones, pero de eso no estaba seguro.

Mientras esperaba que saliera, yo me quede en la cama, sonó mi celular, vi que era Jane, enseguida conteste.

_-Eddy ¿estas listo?_

_-Jane, falta 1 hora y media_

_-si lo se, pero mis padres quieren que vengas a comer con nosotros_

_-Jane, no lo se_

_-Eddy, please, porfis, anda Eddy._

_-no puedo Jane, lo siento_

_-bueno...amm... Esta bien_

_-gracias Jane._

_-bueno, pero ven 30 minutos antes de que nos vayamos._

_-esta bien Jane, no te preocupes por eso_

_-es que mis padres quieren verte, hace tanto tiempo que no te ven._

_-si, lo se Jane_

_-gracias Eddy, bueno, te espero, adiós, cuídate_

_-hasta al rato._

Colgué el móvil, salí de la cama y agarre mis boxers, me los puse, y después mi pantalón de mezclilla, salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras, vi a James mirando la televisión, al verme me miro de abajo hacia arriba.

_-hombre, ¿tu no tienes __frío?-_ dijo

Ignore el comentario de James, me di cuenta que se me había olvidado ponerme de nuevo mi camisa, la verdad era que estaba haciendo mucho frío, pero ni siquiera lo había notado.

Fui a la cocina y agarre una coca-cola que estaba en la mesa, después me fui, subí las escaleras y entre a la habitación de Bella.

Cuando entre, vi a Bella en la cama, aun con la toalla, a punto de vestir, sentí en ese momento el deseo de irme contra ella y hacerlo de nuevo. Se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me miro con una mirada encantadora y después sonrío. Pero después tenso su mirada, ahora estaba triste, y su sonrisa de pronto desapareció.

_-Edward, ¿te iras hoy?_

_-si_

_-¿cuánto tiempo nos queda?_

_-para ser exactos una hora _

Teníamos una hora, la media hora que faltaba estaría con Jane, alistándome para irme. Era tan escasa en ese momento una hora, no quería regresar, no quería estar lejos de mi novia. Camine hasta donde estaba mi camisa y me la empecé a poner, abroche mis botones, mientras sentía la mirada de Bella observándome. Enseguida Bella se paro, aun con la toalla encima y se acerco a mi.

_-¿una hora?, es muy poco_

_-lo se Bella, lo se_

Empezó a besar mis labios, puso sus manos en mi nuca.

Todo iba tan bien cuando entro James a la habitación, -enserio quería matarlo- agarro a Bella por los brazos y la abraso. Tenia ganas de matarlo en ese momento.

_-Bella, conseguí boletos para un concierto para ir a ver a "Simple Plan"_

_-¿James, enserio?_

_-si, ya lo aparte._

Bella me miro a mi de reojo, se dio cuenta que estaba celoso, así que se alejo de James.

_-gracias James_

_-le apartaría a Edward un boleto, pero se ira a Forks_

Espera un momento ¿el como sabia que me iba a Forks? ¿Bella no le había dicho? ¿O si?, me daba ahora mas miedo de dejar a mi novia Bella con ese estupido.

Salí de la habitación, baje las escaleras rápidamente y salí de la casa, y me senté en el suelo, en un pequeño escalón.

Me puse a pensar, ¿que pasaría si cuando yo me fuera pasara algo con James y Bella?, no lo podía resistir, ¿y si Bella se enamorara de James?

Se notaba que James estaba feliz por que yo me fuera. Mientras yo me iba a Forks le dejaría el camino libre.

Se abrió la puerta de la casa de James y salio Bella, y se sentó a mi lado. Vi que se había cambiado rápido, vestía una blusa de tirantes negra, abajo de una chamarra blanca, con un pantalón de mezclilla, y unas botas de gamuza.

_-Edward ¿que pasa?_

_-no soporto la idea de dejarte con James_

_-¿por qué Edward?, tu sabes que el es mi amigo_

_-Bella, eres ingenua, se nota que te quiere más que eso._

_-pero al que quiero es a ti., ¿que te parece si entramos a la casa y pasamos el_ _tiempo que queda juntos?_

Me agarro la mano, y me miro a los ojos, se acerco y me beso, le correspondí el beso de igual manera.

* * *


	34. Chapter 34

* * *

**aqui les dejo otro capi ^^**

**dejen sus comentarios**

**

* * *

  
**

**PR****OV. EDWARD**

Nos metimos dentro de la casa, James ya estaba viendo de nuevo la televisión, al parecer creo que estaba viendo un partido de futbol americano, subimos las escaleras, yo con mis manos aferradas a la cintura de Bella.

Entramos a la habitación, Bella encendió la tele y puso una película, después se acerco a mí y me agarro la mano, me arrastro hasta la cama. Nos acostamos en ella, yo la abrase, mientras disfrutábamos la película "The forsaken", amaba yo a esa película. Donde un chico se enamoraba de una chica vampira.

Mientras veíamos al película, no deje de abrasar a Bella, la cual tenía su cabeza en mi pecho. Cuando termino la película, saque mi móvil, eran las 2:58 pm., faltaban dos minutos para irme, el vuelo salía a las 3.30.

Deje de abrasar a Bella, me pare de la cama y me agache para poder darle un beso en la frente, después en los labios.

_-me voy Bella. _

_-Edward, te amo, enserio, me vas a hacer mucha falta_

-_te amo Bella, nunca lo olvides-_ susurre

Se paro Bella de la cama, sostuvo con sus manos mi cabello y me atrajo hacia ella, y me beso, puse mis manos en su cintura y le correspondí el beso. Me aleje de ella, y la mire a los ojos, agarre con mis manos su cara, y bese sus labios de nuevo suavemente.

_-te amo Bella, te amo. _

_-yo también Edward, mi Eddy._

_-te hablare cuando llegue a Forks_

_-Ok_

Se paro de la cama y fue atrás de mi, baje las escaleras, vi a James parándose del sillón, cuando me gire, vi que el, ya esta atrás de Bella.

Salí de la casa, tenia muchas ganas de regresar y partirle la cara a James, pero sabia que Bella se enojaría conmigo.

_-adiós Edward, te amo- _dijo Bella

-_cuídate Edward, no te preocupes por Bella, yo la cuidare muy bien.-_ dijo el _estupido de James_

Al escuchar las palabras de James, ahora con más razón lo quería matar. Pero me tenía que controlar, así que me empecé a calmar.

Me gire y me fui, camine hasta la casa de Jane.

Cuando llegue y toque la puerta, enseguida abrieron.

_-hola Cullen, tanto tiempo sin verte-_ dijo su padre Aro_- vamos entra, no te quedes afuera_

_-gracias Aro_

Solía tutear a Aro, solíamos llevarnos bien, cuando apenas nos conocimos**, **Aro tiene su piel tan pálida que casi parece translúcida, parecida a la piel de la cebolla. Su pelo es muy largo y negro Cuando se mueve parece como si flotara.

Entre a penas a la casa cundo vi a Jane, vestía una blusa morada, y un pantalón de mezclilla que ajustaba su cuerpo, lo admito, se veía hermosa.

-_Hola Eddy-_ dijo Jane

_-hola Jane_

Se acerco a mi y me abrazo, me di un beso en la mejilla y después tomo mi mano. Aro nos miro seriamente.

_-¿Edward y tu son novios Jane?_

_-si, padre_

¿Que?, ¿por qué?, ¿que le hacia pensar a Jane eso?, por que rayos Jane le dijo eso a Aro.

_-no.... Jane y yo...no..._

_-Edward, ya no lo disimules, Aro no te va a hacer nada-_ interrumpió Jane

_-pero... Jane... Tú sabes... que_

Jane jalo de mi brazo y me llevo a la cocina, donde Aro no nos escuchara. Me miro fijamente a los ojos.

_-Edward, quiero hacer pensar a Aro que somos novios._

_-pero Jane, yo no puedo hacer eso_

_-vamos Eddy, quiero hacerle una broma a Aro._

_-Jane, no quiero que el se moleste conmigo, por mentirle_

_-Eddy, solo este día y ya, te lo prometo._

_-solo este día._

Jane me tomo la mano y me llevo hasta con Aro, el cual me miro fijamente a los ojos y después recorrió la mirada hasta llegar con Jane.

_-Cullen, ¿cómo están tus padres?_

_-bien, ¿iras a verlos cuando lleguemos a Forks?_

_-claro, tengo ganas de ver a Carslie y a Esme._

Jane dio media vuelta y se fue, imagino que fue a su habitación. Estuve platicando con Aro en la sala, me senté en un sillón, me hizo varias preguntas sobre mis padres Carslie y Esme, y mis hermanas Alice y Rosalíe.

Aro fue a avisar a Jane que era hora de irnos, mientras yo saque mi móvil, vi que eran las 3:15, me pare del sillón, y fui hasta donde estaba Aro, vi a Jane bajar las escaleras.

_-¿nos vamos?-_ dijo Jane

Jane se puso a nuestro lado, Aro camino hacia la puerta, yo lo seguí junto con mi supuesta novia, Jane.

Aro subió al coche, en el asiento del conductor, ayude a subir a Jane, al asiento del copiloto, mientras yo me fui en el asiento de atrás de la camioneta.

Aro al igual que Jane y yo, le gustaba la velocidad, así que empezó a conducir como de costumbre lo hacia yo.

El silencio estuve presente en la mitad del camino, hasta que Jane, decidió hablar.

_-y Eddy, ¿cómo esta Rosalie?_

_-muy bien._

Rosalie y Jane, eran muy buenas amigas, se llevaban casi como hermanas, cual quiera pensaría que lo eran. Pero la comunicación que tenia con mi hermana Alice, no era muy buena, ya que Jane no era del agrado de mi hermana Alice.

Tenia bastante sueño, y mi cabeza me empezaba a matar, hice una mueca, no resistía el dolor. Creo que me veía mal puesto que Jane lo noto.

_-Eddy ¿te pasa algo?_

_-duele mi cabeza_

Se acero a mi, puso una de sus manos, en mi frente.

_-Eddy, estas hirviendo_

Aro se giro al verme, mientras paraba la camioneta.

-_Cullen, creo que te enfermo el ambiente de Arizona-_ dijo burlándose

La broma que hizo, no me cayó en gracia, cuando estaba enfermo, odiaba las bromas.

* * *

A lo mejor no subo capitulo mañana Lunes ni el martes.....no estoy segura....


	35. Chapter 35

* * *

**aqui les dejo otro capitulo^^**

* * *

**PROV. BELLA**

La ida de Edward, me puso demasiado triste, el hecho de no verlo en mucho tiempo, casi un año me frustraba, era estupido pensar que nos alejábamos.

El jueves y viernes pasaron, la misma rutina, bajaba a desayunar, conversaba con James, veíamos tele, cenábamos y nos dormíamos.

Espere el sábado que llegara, estaba ansiosa por ir al concierto el cual me había invitado James, me gustaba tanto "Simple Plan" , sus canciones eran tan geniales.

Mientras me alistaba para ir al concierto, observaba el anillo que Edward, mi novio me había regalado, era tan lindo.

James subió a mi habitación, toco la puerta, me levante de la cama, y fui a abrirle.

_-Bella, ¿estas lista?_

_-claro James, vámonos_

Salí detrás de James, baje las escaleras, antes de llegar al ultimo escalón, tropecé, me di cuenta que James tenia buenos reflejos, ya que me sostuvo de la cintura y evito que me cayera de las escaleras, su cara estaba tan cerca de la mía, sus labios rozaban muy cerca de los míos. Cerré los ojos por lo sucedido, pero sentí los labios de James tocar los míos, abrí los ojos de inmediato, puse una de mis manos en el pecho de James y lo aleje.

_-James, ¿que rayos te pasa?_

_-lo siento Bella, en serio lo siento_

_-James, ¿por qué me besaste?_

_-no me pude resistir_

_-James,.... tu solo eres....._

_-Bella desde que te conocí, me has gustado-_ interrumpió

¿Que?, ¿cómo dijo?, "desde que me conoció le guste", oh, por dios, eso no podía ser cierto. Me aferre a esa estupida idea, ¿James enamorado de mi?, me quede en shock después de la confesión de James, yo solo lo consideraba mi amigo.

_-Bella, no soportaba la idea en que tu noviecito te besara, el no es suficiente para ti_

_-basta James, calla_

_-Cullen no te conveniente_

_-cállate James_

_-Bella, te amo_

_-no.... no digas estupideces_

_-¿estupideces?, ¿decir que te amo es una estupidez?_

_-yo amo a Edward_

_-pero el a ti no_

_-tu no puedes saberlo_

_-¿por qué crees que se acostó con Tanya?_

El como rayos sabia eso, ¿quién demonios se lo dijo, me aleje de James lo mas que pude, en ese momento sentí demasiado miedo, y un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo supo lo de Edward y Tanya? ¿Acaso Edward se lo dijo?

_-espera un momento James... ¿cómo sabes lo de Tanya?_

_-no tengo por que decirlo_

_-no, James, en verdad si tienes por que..... Dime como lo supiste_

_-no te lo diré Bella, así que no insistas_

Me acerque a el, muy cerca de su cara, necesitaba sacarle la respuesta a mi pregunta, necesitaba saber como rayos sabia eso, como diablos se entero.

_-James, dime por favor como lo sabes_

_-mejor goza de tu decepción_

Se alejo de mí y subió las escaleras.

James comenzó a darme miedo, en verdad, y mientras yo necesitaba salir de esa casa, no sabia que era capaz James de hacer, ahora que me había confesado que yo le gustaba, pero antes tenía que saber como es que se entero de la relación de Edward con la maldita de Tanya.

Subí las escaleras y fui al cuarto de James, la puerta estaba abierta, y el estaba acostado en la cama. Observo cada uno de mis movimientos.

_-James, ¿cómo te enteraste?_

_-Bella, conozco a Tanya.... ya lo sabes déjame en paz_

_-¿de donde rayos la conoces?_

_-conteste a tu pregunta, así que no contestare otra mas, ya puedes irte_

_-James no me iré, hasta que me digas de donde la conoces_

_-¿que me harás si no te digo?_

_-James, si en verdad dices quererme, contéstame_

_-Bella, en verdad te quiero, pero me rehúso a contestarte_

_-James te odio._

Salí de su habitación completamente enojada, ¿James de donde conocía a Tanya?, fui a mi habitación y cerré la puerta de un golpe fuerte.

Me avente a mi cama, quedando bocabajo, trate de poner mi mente en blanco, para así poder pensar como es que ¿James conocería a Tanya?, talvez Edward, sabría algo, pero no estaba segura, decidí llamar, agarre el móvil de mi buró y empecé a marcar el número de Edward. En seguida el contesto

_-amor, te extraño_- dijo mi novio

_-Edward, dime una cosa....._

_-¿que pasa?-_ tenso la voz

_-tu sabes si Tanya conoce a James_

_-no, ni idea, ¿por qué?_

_-James menciono sobre lo que paso entre tú y ella_

_-¿que?, ¿cómo se entero?_

_-no lo se Edward, tengo miedo_

_-Bella, salte lo más pronto posible de ahí. _

_-Edward, tengo que averiguarlo_

_-mi amor, yo se lo sacare a Tanya, pero tu salte de esa estúpida casa_

Empecé a escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban a mi habitación, era James, tenia que colgar.

_-Edward, te amo, tengo que irme_

_-Ok, te amo Bella._

Colgué el móvil y de nuevo lo puse de donde lo había agarrado, me acomode en mi cama como si nada hubiese pasado, para que James no sospechara que había hablado con Edward.

James abrió la puerta rápidamente, camino hasta donde estaba mi cama y se sentó en el regazo de ella.

_-Bella, siento mucho haberlo confesado, se que no era el momento pero es la_ _verdad te amo, me gustas._

_-James, ¿me dirás de donde conoces a Tanya?_

_-no insitas, no te lo diré, esa es mi ultima palabra_

_-entonces, no quiero escucharte_

Se acerco a mí y con sus manos me agarro de las muñecas, mi cuerpo se estremeció de miedo, la reacción de James no me la esperaba.

Me levanto de la cama, me puso de pie, pero no dejaba de sujetarme de mis muñecas, empecé a tener más miedo, me obligo a que caminara, bajamos las escaleras y pasamos por un pasillo largo, al final había una puerta, James la abrió, estaba totalmente oscura, no se veía nada.

_-te amo Bella._

_-James me lastimas_

Sus manos empezaban a hacer que mis muñecas ardieran de dolor, me apretó demasiado, empecé a empujarlo, pero mientras mas lo hacia mas me acercaba a el, tenia demasiado miedo, no sabia en que se había convertido James, la persona que solía ser mi amigo.

Una de las manos de James soltó una de mis muñecas, para prender la luz.

Al ver lo que había en esa habitación, mi cuerpo tembló, una de las paredes estaba completamente tapizada de fotos mías que me tome con el, ¿que diablos planeaba James?, tenia que hacerle caso a Eddy, estar un minuto mas ahí, me daba miedo.

* * *


	36. Chapter 36

* * *

**wo0o0laz!!! **

**aqui les dejo otro capitulo............ dejen comentarios  
**

* * *

**PROV. BELLA**

E ese momento quería irme contra James y tirarlo y salir corriendo, pero sabia que era imposible, no tenia suficiente fuerza para pelear con James.

_-Bella, te amo, estoy dispuesto hacer lo que quieras._

_-James, déjame en paz..._

_-no puedo..... Pídeme lo que sea menos eso_

James soltó mi otra mano, así que me hice para atrás, choque con la puerta, mi movimiento provoco que una repisa se moviera, cayo una caja y se abrió.

Vi que dentro de esa caja había fotos de James y de Tanya.

_-James..... ¿Que haces con Tanya en sea foto?_

_-limítate a hacer preguntas_

_-James... por favor dime...._

James salio del pequeño cuarto, y subió rápidamente las escaleras, yo lo seguí, sabia que si insistía un poco mas se daría por vencido y me diría.

_-James..... James-_ grite

James se metió a su cuarto, cerro la puerta de su habitación de un golpe, así que yo la abrí rápidamente- pues como no tenia seguro- me metí, James estaba acostado en un sofá, yo me acerque a el y me hinqué de rodillas.

_-James, dímelo, si en verdad... tu me quieres.... me lo dirás_

James se levanto del sofá y me miro a los ojos fijamente.

_-es mi prima, esta enamorada de Edward, y hace todo lo posible por estar con el_

_-¿tu... y Tanya? ¿Primos?_

La contestación de James me saco de onda, nunca me lo hubiese imaginado, mi cara torno un gesto de terror y creo que James lo noto.

_-Bella, te amo y no te are daño, solo quiero una oportunidad_

_-solo puedo verte como amigo James_

_-pero... es que... yo... te...amo...._

_-James, dame tiempo_

James asintió con la cabeza, sabía que si le decía lo de "dame tiempo", me serviría para hacer un plan y salir de la casa con más tiempo.

Me pare del suelo, James me ayudo, tenia que fingir que lo del tiempo era verdad, así que decidí apurarlo para ir al concierto.

_-James.... vamos al concierto..._

_-¿quieres ir después de esto?_

_-es mi grupo favorito James_

James se acerco a mí y bajamos las escaleras, ahora el James que estaba a mi lado no parecía tan salvaje como hace unos momentos antes, ahora el miedo que tenia se había esfumado, pero aun hacia tenia que tomar precauciones

Al llegar al concierto, nos sentamos en las filas de adelante, James me tomo del brazo y me gire asustada.

-Bella, tengo que irme, te dejo aquí

-esta bien

James dio media vuelta y se fue, eso me alegro demasiado, mientras empezaba el concierto me puse a pensar que haría para poder salir de la casa de James, pero sin que el se diera cuenta.

Podía aprovechar ese momento para salir del concierto y irme a la casa, sacar mis cosas y irme a un hotel, pero no tenia tanto dinero, y solo me alcanzaría para un par de días en un hotel, así que necesitaba aun de mas tiempo.

Deseaba que Edward, mi novio estuviera en Arizona, ya que era el único que podía sacarme de ahí, lo extrañaba tanto, daría mi vida por estar con el tan siquiera un segundo mas

* * *

**PROV. EDWARD**

Al sabes que Bella estaba en peligro con el estupido de James, quería regresar a Arizona, tenia que sacar a Bella de la casa de el maldito James, me dolía el ver que Bella tenia miedo. Sabía que me metería en graves problemas si me escapaba de nuevo. Así que decidí hacer las cosas bien, puesto que la vez que me fui sin permiso Carslie castigo todas las salidas, se que era un castigo cruel, pero en verdad valía la pena. Tenia que contarle todo a Carslie y a Esme para que ellos estuvieran de acuerdo, no quería cometer errores.

Salí de mi habitación, baje las escaleras rápidamente, fui hacia la cocina, y ahí estaban sentados conversando con Alice y Rosalie.

Cuando entre las miradas de toda mi familia me fijaron en mí.

_-Carslie, Esme, tengo que hablar con ustedes-_ dije seriamente

_-¿que pasa Edward?-_ pregunto mi madre

_-Bella......-_ conteste

_-¿Bella de nuevo?-_ dijo Carslie

-_esta en problemas-_ respondí

_-¿problemas?, ¿que problemas?-_ dijo Esme

_-confeso que tenia miedo de James, Carslie... Esme.... no quiero que le pase_ _nada.... es la primera persona a la que amo con todo mi corazón,_ _compréndanme..... Se los pido-_ implore

_-no lo se Edward...... sabes que estas castigado_- dijo Carslie

_-pero Carslie, Bella es novia de Edward- _interfirió Esme

_- Esme, no lo se... tengo que pensarlo-_dijo Carslie

_-¿pensarlo?..... Bella esta en peligro... será demasiado tarde si lo piensas-_dije alarmante

_-Edward.....-_ dijo Carslie mirándome seriamente

-espera Carslie... de acuerdo... iré a Arizona con o sin tu permiso.... si me quieres castigar toda mi eternidad cuando vuelva lo aceptare..... Pero no dejare que le pase algo a Bella- interrumpí

_-Edward... Edward....-_ grito Carslie

Me fui de la cocina ignorando sus gritos, subí a mi habitación, abrí mi closet, saque una sudadera y una chamarra, tenia que llevar poca ropa, pues solo iba a ir a Arizona por Bella y después regresaría.

Salí de mi habitación, baje las escaleras, y ahí estaba Carslie abajo esperándome, cuando baje el ultimo escalón Carslie me detuvo, puso una de sus manos en mi brazo, me gire para verlo a los ojos.

_-Edward...... si necesitas algo... háblame_

_-¿entonces... tengo tu permiso?_

_-si es para ayudar a tu novia..... Estaré de acuerdo... pero aun no te eh quitado el_ _castigo_

Las palabras de Carslie me hicieron sonreír, ¿quién pensaría en un castigo, cuando el amor de tu vida esta en peligro?

_-gracias Carslie_

_-cuídate hijo_

Salí de la casa, estaba a punto de subir a mi volvo pero Alice intervino en mi camino y se paro enfrente de mi, me miraba a los ojos seriamente.

_-Edward, si quieres puedo acompañarte, para traerme tu coche de vuelta_

_-por eso te quiero Alice_

_-Edward sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea_

La ayude a subir al asiento del copiloto, me subí después, empecé a manejar como era mi costumbre, llegamos al aeropuerto.

Estacione el coche a las afueras del aeropuerto, Alice tomo mi mano y me miro a los ojos.

_-cuídate Edward_

_-gracias Alice_

Soltó mi mano y yo salí del coche, vi a ella salir del coche para subirse al asiento del conductor.

Entre al aeropuerto, fui a comprar mi boleto.

El vuelo salía en media hora, así que espere en uno de los asientos de una pequeña sala, estaba realmente ansioso, el tiempo se me hacia eterno, necesitaba a Bella, y sabia que no podía vivir sin ella, aunque fuese el poco tiempo de conocerla, ya la amaba tanto, era como mi primer amor verdadero a primera vista, al lado de Bella, los noviazgos y enredos que había tenido en el pasado no se comparaban con el este sentimiento que me hacia sentir ella.

* * *


	37. Chapter 37

**aqui les dejo otro capi^^**

**esta corto.. pero es por que ando ocupadilla!! **

**jojojo^^**

**dejen comentarios**

* * *

**PROV. BELLA**

Mientras estaba sentada en las butacas de la fila principal, sentí unas manos suaves cubrir mis ojos, pensé que era James y eso me hizo estremecer, al girar vi que era María una de mis amigas de cuando yo era pequeña, no había cambiado nada, pues lucia aun su pelo corto que no llegaba siquiera a los hombros, de un color negro intenso, y con reflejos azules, sus ojos era de un tono color marrón oscuro con destellos dorados, su estilo era gótico –siempre llevaba ropa negra-.

En el carácter ella era muy vengativa cuando le hacían una mala jugada, mas bies por su aspecto se muestra creída, pero en su interior era muy dulce y sensata chica, eso me gustaba demasiado de ella, suele proteger a los que quiere de verdad.

_-Bella,.... que milagro encontrarte por aquí_

_-hola María......_

_-tanto tiempo sin vernos_

_-lo se Mary_

Solía decirle Mary de cariño, la extrañaba demasiado, sabía que si le contaba lo de James, ella me ayudaría y me apoyaría y tal vez me daría asilo en su casa, pero no me tenia que aprovechar de su amabilidad, así que decidí mejor no hacerlo

_-no sabia que te gustara Simple plan Bella..._

_-es uno de mis grupos favoritos_

_-¿y que has hecho Bella, en todo este tiempo?_

_-pues.... termine con Jake_

_-¿Jake?... ¿al fin fuiste novia de el?_

_-si, me lo pidió tanto tiempo_

_-en las vacaciones pasadas, siempre decía que tu le gustabas_

_-si lo se, pero pues siempre lo vi como amigo_

_-y ¿ahora estas soltera?_

_-no... Conocí a un chico súper guapo y pues se gano mi corazón_

_-woow... ¿cuándo me lo presentaras?_

_-se fue a Forks hace pocos días_

_-pobre de ti Bella....._

Enseguida salieron todos los de la banda, los gritos de toda la gente a mi alrededor se escucharon, estaba aturdiéndome, pero yo también cantaba.

Me la pase escuchando a Simple Plan y cantando casa una de sus canciones, la ultima con la que se despidieron era demasiado para mi.

Empecé a cantar con María la canción de " I miss you "

_To see you when i wake up is a gift  
i didn't think could be real  
to know that you feel the same as i do  
is a three fold utopian dream  
you do something to me that i can't explain  
so would i be out of line if i said  
i miss you  
I see your picture  
i smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine  
you have only been gone 10 days  
but already im wasting away  
i know ill see you again  
weither far or soon  
but i need you to know  
_that i care  
and i miss you

Cuando se acabo la canción, María me agarro de la mano, estaba completamente aturdida, no escuchaba nada.

Salimos riéndonos, el concierto se había puesto súper.

Choque con una pareja, un chavo parecido a Edward, era de su misma altura y con el pelo alborotado, me recordó a mi novio, mi mirada se torno triste y María lo noto.

_-Bella... ¿que pasa?_

-_extraño a mi novio-_ dije tristemente

_-Bella, sabes que estoy contigo_

Sentí el abrazo de María, era muy buena consolando, pero eso no evitaba que yo extrañara a Edward, lo amaba tanto.

_-Bella, ¿vamos a mi casa?_

_-emm.... claro....vamos_

Acepte la invitación ya que ese día era todo libre para mi, ya que James no me estaría presionando... ¿o si?.....

Vi el coche de James en el estacionamiento a cinco coches de el de María, vi que se bajaba y se acercaba a mi, sabia que me obligaría a ir con el.

-_Bella, vámonos....- _dijo James

_-María me invito a su casa-_ conteste

_-vamos Bella_

Me tomo por el brazo, María se quedo impresionada de ver lo que estaba haciendo James conmigo, se acerco a mi, con la intención de que James me soltara, pero le dije moviendo mis labios que no lo hiciera, no me resistid a James, obedecí, camine hasta su coche.

Me subió al asiento del copiloto de una manera violenta, me agarraba de la muñeca con tanta fuerza, después el se subió al del conductor, el James que me daba miedo volvió a aparecer.

Empezó a manejar a una velocidad impresionante, su cara tornaba un gesto de enojo, no comprendí la causa de el por que.

Al llegar a la casa, James me bajo de el coche, me meti a la casa y subi rápidamente las escaleras, me metí adentro de mi habitacion y cerre la puerta con seguro, no quería que a James le diera otro ataque de histeria contra mi y entrara a la fuerza a mi habitación.

Sonó mi móvil, vi que la llamada era de la casa de Edward, en ese momento me sentí protegida.

_-... Edward... mi amor-_ dije

_-no soy Eddy... soy Jane.... su novia_

_-¿su novia?_

_-claro.... bueno en verdad no.... pero es como si lo fuera.....¿tu eres Bella?_

_-si...... yo soy Bella la novia de Edward_

_-ups... lo siento.... no lo sabia Edward nunca me dijo nada_

_-bueno ya lo sabes_

_-solo llamaba para preguntar si Edward ya esta en Arizona_

_-¿en Arizona?..¿Viene para acá?_

_-si.... hace como 2 horas que salio de la casa.... bueno le dices que se cuide cuando_ _llegue...adiós Bella_

Colgué el móvil, me sentí traicionada por Edward, mi supuesto novio se fue con Jane a Forks, era una estupida, Edward me había mentido de nuevo, me hizo creer que Jane no era nada de el, y todavía me dice la estupida "soy Jane... su novia", maldito Edward.

-maldito Edward- grite

Me avente en mi recamara, mis lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mi cara, me dolía la mentira de Edward, pero no dejaba de quererlo, olvidar a una persona era difícil.

Sentía mis ojos que ardían, pues había llorado demasiado, después de unos minutos me quede dormida.

* * *

waaa... estoy escuchando la pieza de piedo de Edward... esta linda ^^


	38. Chapter 38

* * *

**aqui les dejo otro capi ^^**

**esta corto... pero si lo subo largo... no subiria hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.... y pues como que eso no....**

**jojojojo**

**Dejen comentarios**

* * *

**PROV. EDWARD **

El vuelo a Arizona se me hizo lento, necesitaba llegar rápido era lo que mas anhelaba, estar con Bella, abrazarla, besarla, alejarla de James, mi corazón estaba gritando a gritos lo mucho que necesitaba a mi novia, a mi Bella.

Cuando baje del avión, fui corriendo a la salida.

Sabia donde estaba la casa de James, nunca se me iba a olvidar todo el camino que recorrimos mientras yo estaba sintiendo celos de James.

Camine lo mas rápido posible, cuando llegue, me pare enfrente de la puerta, no sabia si era demasiado tarde, si James había cometido su fin, el enamorar a Bella o hacerle un daño, decidí tocar la puerta, pero nadie me abrió.

Tenia que buscar una manera de entrar a la casa a como diera lugar. Camine detrás de la casa por la cochera que se encontraba abierta, me metí, camine hacia una pequeña puerta, la abrí y ya estaba dentro de la casa, me di cuenta que estaba sola, pues no se escuchaba ningún ruido.

Camine hasta las escaleras, las subí y después trate de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Bella con el menor ruido posible, pero la puerta tenia seguro, toque la puerta quedito para que no pudiera escuchar James si se encontraba en la casa, Bella abrió la puerta, tenia los ojos llorosos. Fui hasta con ella y la abrase pero ella me alejo. Me quede sorprendido por la reacción de Bella.

_-¿Que haces aquí Edward?_

_-vengo por ti Bella_

_-mejor lárgate con Jane, tanto que la quieres_

_-¿Jane?, ¿quererla yo?_

Me hizo a un lado aventándome, y observe que cerraba la puerta con seguro.

_-Bella de que hablas_

_-tu lo sabes Edward_

_-no... No lo se.....Bella vámonos de aquí... _

_-no me iré contigo_

_-Bella... no te entiendo... llamaste y dijiste que tenias miedo_

_-si pero no me quiero ir contigo_

_-¿por qué Bella?_

_-me engañaste de nuevo_

_-¿engañarte? ¿Por qué?.... no te entiendo nada_

_-te fuiste con Jane.... nunca me dijiste que te ibas con ella_

_-Bella... Jane no significa nada para mi_

Me acerque a ella y tome su cara con mis manos la acerque a mí y la mire a los ojos.

_-eres tu a quien quiero...... solo a ti y a nadie mas_

Los ojos de Bella se inundaron aun más de lágrimas, bese sus labios suavemente y la abrase, ella seguía llorando.

Sabía que no tenía que desperdiciar mi tiempo, teníamos que salir de la casa antes de que James se diera cuenta.

_-¿que pasa con James?_

_-esta loco........_

_-¿te hizo algo Bella?_

_-solo vámonos Edward_

_-entonces mete tu ropa y todas tus cosas en las maletas_

_-Ok... _

Ayude a Bella a alistar las maletas, ¿por qué decía que James estaba loco?, note que Bella estaba nerviosa, le temblaban las manos, asi que me acerque a ella y bese de nuevo sus labios.

_-no pasa nada amor...._

_-Edward.... tengo miedo_

_-¿por qué?_

Tomo de mi mano y me jalo para que yo la siguiera, abrió la puerta de su habitación, me soltó y fue a la habitación de James, abrió un poco la puerta que estaba cerrada y después la volvió a cerrar, se acerco a mi y de nuevo me tomo la mano.

_-¿que pasa Bella?_

_-esta dormido....._

_-¿a dónde vamos?_

_-no hagas ruido Edward_

_-¿por qué? _–susurre en el oído de Bella

_-sígueme Edward_

Seguí caminado detrás de ella.

Bella no me soltaba la mano, bajamos las escaleras con el menor ruido posible.

Me llevo a una pequeña puerta, no se me hizo conocida, pues mientras que yo había estado en esa casa nunca la había visto.

Bella empezó a abrir la puerta y me metió en el cuarto, estaba totalmente obscuro, no sabía lo que Bella intentaba a hacer llevándome ahí.

Bella encendió la luz y pude ver el motivo de el cual ella me llevaba ahí.

_-¿que diablos es todo esto?_

_-James esta obsesionado y por eso tengo miedo_

_-Bella, tengo que sacarte de aquí_

Tome su mano, y la saque de ahí lo más rápido que pude, la lleve hasta la sala y la mire a los ojos, y bese suavemente sus labios.

_-espérame aquí, Bella no te vayas a mover_

_-¿a dónde vas?_

_-espérame aquí, por favor_

Subí las escalera rápidamente, entre a la habitación de Bella, metí todas sus cosas dándome prisa en las maletas. Tenía que sacar a Bella de ahí, ese tipo estaba completamente loco.

Cuando me di cuenta vi que alguien estaba observando mis movimientos desde la puerta, pensé que era Bella pero no era así, era James.

James empezó a acercarse a mí, comenzó a aplaudir fuertemente.

_-bravo Edward, bravo.... ¿acaso te crees el héroe de Bella?, solo una cosa te quiero_ _decir..... No te la vas a llevar_

_-es mi novia y yo me la llevo cuando quiera_

_-Edward no sabes lo que dices_

Vi que de su chaqueta saco una navaja, y se acerco más a mí, pero Bella entro a la habitación en ese momento.

-James... no lo hagas- dijo Bella

-Bella aléjate...- grite

James se fue contra mi, empezamos a forcejear con la navaja, James estaba a punto de encajármela a mi, vi que Bella se acercaba mas a nosotros, así que ejerce presión sobre James y lo avente, pero el se volvió a acerca de nuevo.

James hizo la mano con la navaja hacia atrás, listo para encajarla en mi cuerpo- en mi costado izquierdo.- pero lo soportaria, era capaz de soportar eso y mas por mi Bella.

* * *


	39. Chapter 39

* * *

**aqui les dejo otro capitulo**

**dejen sus comentarios___**

* * *

**PROV. BELLA**

Al ver que James le iba a encajar la navaja, me interpuse entre ellos, no dejaría que a Edward le pasara algo y solo por defenderme, lo amaba tanto y era capaz de dar mi vida por el.

Sentí el dolor recorrer mi cuerpo.

Escuchaba las voces de Edward y de James a lo lejos.

_-¿Que hiciste James?-_ dijo Edward

_-yo... yo... no quise hacerlo_

El dolor en mi costado era demasiado, comenzaba a ver borroso, la sombra que se parecía a la de James se alejaba, saliendo de la habitación.

Vi la imagen distorsionada de Edward que estaba a mi lado.

_-Bella.....háblame...dime algo.....Bella.....te amo...._

Las palabras de Edward se empezaban a escuchar cada vez más lejos.

Deje de escuchar la voz de Edward, mi cuerpo no lo sentía, mi subconsciente me hizo creer que mi vida se había agotado, pero sabía que aun estaba con vida, el dolor cada vez era más fuerte.

Lo único que quería tratar de hacer era despertar de esa pesadilla, pero sabia que no lo era, era la realidad.

Vi mi vida transcurrir, recordé los momentos de mi vida que había pasado con Rénee, cuando hacíamos un picnic en el jardín de nuestra casa de Florida.

Cuando Charlie me enseñaba a manejar y las locuras por las cuales reíamos.

Lo que mas me dolió fue ver a Jasper enseñándome andar en motocicleta junto con Jake, que jugábamos como unos niños todo el tiempo, las bromas que les hacíamos Emmett y yo a Jasper.

Los recuerdos de toda mi familia, de todos mis amigos, todo en ese momento me dolía, el pensar que no los volvería a ver, que no iba a estar de nuevo con ellos, que nunca los abrasaría, el tiempo que no tuve para despedirme.

Escuche de pronto la voz de Edward.

_-Bella....te amo.....no me dejes......eres lo único que amo en mi vida...._

Quería abrir mis ojos pero no podía, los sentía en ese momento tan pesados, estaba desesperada, quería decirle a Edward que yo también lo amaba.

El dolor era menos que antes, hice el intento de hablar, pero no podía mis labios no se podían mover. Estaba completamente desesperada.

-_Edward_- logre decir después de un rato, aunque apenas se escucho mi voz

Sentí unas manos que agarraban a las mías y las apretaban.

_-Bella.... despertaste_

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, y ahí estaba Edward a mi lado.

No sabía donde me encontraba, hasta que vi que al lado mío había un buró blanco con un ramo de rosas, un sillón en la pared negro, estaba en un hospital.

Los labios de Edward se posaron en mi frente para darme un beso suavemente.

El dolor de nuevo apareció y ahora era más fuerte. Me queje de dolor, Edward escucho mi quejido y apretó con mas fuerza mis manos.

_-te cosieron Bella_

_-..... Rayos....._

_-¿por qué te interpusiste entre nosotros Bella?_

_-no quería que te pasara algo_

_-Bella me va a pasar algo, si te hacen daño a ti_

_-Edward..... ¿Y Charlie y Rénee?..¿Los llamaste?_

_-si, tenia que hacerlo, Charlie y a Rénee, y vienen para acá, tomaron el primer vuelo, así que no_ _deben tardar_

_-¿y James?_

_-se escapo, pero ya lo estaba buscando, esto no se va a quedar así_

_-Te amo Edward....._

_-yo te amo mas.... no se que hubiera echo si..._

_-si ¿hubiera muerto?_

_-no digas eso Bella, s escucho.....algo feo_

_-ahí Eddy_

_-hace mucho que no me llamabas así_

_-¿por qué Jane dijo que eras su novio?_

_-es una estupidez que invento ella_

_-¿y tu aceptaste?_

_-no tenia otra opción_

Hice un gesto, estaba molesta, ¿por qué Edward acepto? Pero de algo estaba segura, Edward me amaba, tal y como yo lo amaba a el.

_-Bella, mejor descansa_

_-no quiero_

_-Bella tienes que descansar_

_-no quiero que te vayas...._

_-aquí estaré Bella, hasta el ultimo momento_

_-gracias Eddy_

_-pero descansa_

_-no quiero......_

_-Bella........_

-_esta bien_- me reí

Empecé a cerrar los ojos, estaban cansados, tenia razón Edward, tenia que descansar, y aunque me opusiera a descansar, hubiese terminado dormida, el sueño me venció.

Cuando desperté, vi a Edward que estaba dormido a mi lado, estaba sentado en una silla, tenía los brazos cruzados, su cabeza estaba recargada en la pared. Se veía como un angelito perfecto, en ese momento me dieron ganas de levantarme y besarlo, pero en la condición que me encontraba no podía, cualquier movimiento que hacia, provocaba dolor en mi costado.

Vi que la puerta de la habitación se abría lentamente, era Rénee, Charlie, Jasper y Emmett.

Rénee se acerco a mí y me abraso, Charlie, Jasper y Emmett hicieron lo mismo

-_Bella....eso te pasa por querer sentir adrenalina_- dijo burlándose Emmett

Sus palabras hicieron que me riera también, pero nunca lo hubiera echo, provoco más dolor.

_-maldito James....lo matare cuando lo vea, por herir a mi hermanita-_ dijo Jasper

-_Jasper, no te conviertas en asesino_- le dije

_-¿cómo te sientes Bella?-_ pregunto mi madre

_-bien, aunque me duele demasiado_

-_perdóname Bella, por dejar que vinieras a Arizona-_ dijo Charlie

_-también fue mi idea, así que no tengo nada que perdonarte Charlie_

-_gracias a Cullen, estas aquí con vida-_ dijo Charlie

Edward comenzó a despertarse, creo que las voces de mi familia provocaron que el despertara.

_-gracias Cullen por traer a tiempo a Bella_

_-no se preocupe Charlie_

-_enserio hijo, te lo agradezco de todo corazón-_ dijo mi madre

Edward se acerco a mí, y beso mi frente.

_-creo que es mejor dejarlos solos Bella-_ dijo Rénee

Mis hermanos y mis padres salieron de la habitación dejándome solo con Edward.

_-te amo Bella-_ susurro en mi oído

Lo único que quería es que me dieran de alta, los hospitales no eran de mi agrado, era lo que mas podía odiar, lo único que me gustaba del hospital era estar al lado de mi novio, era lo único que podía alegrarme.

* * *

**PROV. EDWARD**

Después de una semana, de que Bella saliera del hospital regresamos a Forks, Charlie, Rénee, Jasper, Emmett, mi novia Bella y yo a Forks.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, Carslie y Esme se acercaron a mí y me abrazaron.

_-¿Edward, no te paso nada a ti?-_ pregunto Esme

_-no mamá, solo a Bella_

_-hijo, ¿por qué no nos llamaste?-_ dijo Carslie

_-lo siento, pero no podía dejar a Bella sola.....me tengo que ir... necesito descansar_

-_claro Edward-_ dijo Carslie

Subí las escaleras y me fui a mi habitación, vi a Alice acostada en mi cama, cuando me vio se abalanzo a mi y me abraso.

_-¡¡¡¡Hermanito!!!......_

_-¿Alice?.. ¿Que te pasa?_

_-te extrañe, cuando me dijo Jasper lo que había pasado me asuste._

_-Alice, no me paso nada._

_-¿y Bella? ¿Cómo esta?_

_-solo necesita descansar, ella esta bien_

_-Edward, te extrañe_

_-si... eso ya me lo dijiste...... si no es mucha molestia... necesito descansar... no eh_ _dormido_

_-esta bien Edward.... pero promete que me contaras todo lo que paso_

_-te lo prometo_

Alice salio de mi habitación, yo fui a mi recamara y me avente en ella, me quede totalmente dormido, en toda la semana que pase en Arizona no había dormido, y si dormía era solo por un par de horas al día, pero no me quejaba, por que mientras Bella dormía yo vigilaba su sueño, me gusta verla dormir.

Cuando desperté después de 9 horas, mire a Rosalie sentada en el regazo de mi cama observándome fijamente.

_-¿que haces aquí Rosalie? _

_-esperaba a que despertaras_

_-¿para que?_

_-dime que paso...._

_-¿acaso te interesa?_

_-Edward, eres mi hermano, ¿cómo diablos no me va a importar?_

Empecé a reírme, no sabia que a Rosalie le importaran mis cosas, me di cuenta que Rosalie ya había cambiado, ya no erala misma, engreída y presumida, ahora era mas... mas.... mas.... como Alice... Bueno no tanto... Pero era más humanitaria conmigo.

_-Bella se interpuso ente James y yo, y ella recibió el navajazo en su costado_ _izquierdo_

_-ah... vaya... si que le gusta la adrenalina..._

Fueron las mismas palabras que había escuchado de Emmett mientras yo dormía, me di cuenta que ella y Emmett eran tal para cual.

_-Rosalie..... _

_-¿que?_

_-estas loca_

Me empecé a reír, pensé que Rosalie se iba a enojar por lo que le había dicho, pero no lo hizo, solo se río conmigo.

Rosalie se levanto de la cama y me puso una de sus manos en mi hombro y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

_-estupido Edward, te quiero_

_-gracias estupida Rosalie_

Rosalie se fue riendo de mi habitación.

En eso sonó mi móvil, que se encontraba en mi buró, pensé que era Bella, pero no era ella, era Tanya- ahora que quiere- conteste el móvil.

_-Edward, ¿te paso algo a ti?_

_-Tanya, no me jodas ya..._

_-no me trates así, Edward, yo te amo_

_-ya me canse de ser lo que tu quieras, no se que diablos esperas de mi, estoy_ _cansado ya de ti, ¿acaso no puedes ver que me estas sofocando? _

_-Edward, es que entiéndeme yo te amo....._

_-pero yo no...._

Colgué el móvil, lo puse de nuevo en el buró, me levante de la cama, y salí de mi habitación. Baje las escaleras rápidamente, vi a Alice sentada en el sillón viendo la televisión, cuando me vio, me hizo una seña de que yo fuera, fui hasta donde estaba ella y me senté a su lado.

_-como... lo prometido es deuda... te voy a decir todo_

_-te amo Edward...._

_-lo se Alice.... se que no puedes vivir sin mi_

Empecé a reírme, Alice me siguió el juego. Le conté todo lo sucedido con todos los detalles posibles.

_-vaya..... Lo bueno... Es que no te paso nada a ti... Pero pobre Bella.... se nota que_ _te ama demasiado_

_-¿te digo un secreto?_

_-¿que?_

_-le pediré que se case conmigo_

_-pero... no llevan ni un mes de novios_

_-Alice, no necesito llevar mucho tiempo con ella, para darme cuenta que la amo,_ _con todo mi corazón_

_-eso si_

_-¿que crees que te diga?_

_-no lo se, pero lo averiguare_

_-¿cuándo se lo dirás?_

_-tal vez mañana_

_-woow, quiero estar presente_

_-lo siento Alice, eso es cosa de dos_

_-rayos....._

Empezamos a reír de nuevo.

Me levante del sillón, y salí de la casa, camine hasta donde estaba la cabaña y entre en ella, estaba decidido... ahí le iba a pedir que Bella se casara conmigo, solo tenia que arreglarla.... Alice tenía razón, era demasiado rápido para pedirle eso, pero no podía esperarme más tiempo.

* * *

**el capitulo 40.... sera el final de la hiztoria.....**

**lo subire el lunes......**

**______________**

**hare otra historia... **

**en el capitulo 40.. les dire cual es......**

* * *


	40. un final feliz :::

**es el final o.O**

**dejen sus comentarios ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

**PROV. EDWARD**

En la mañana siguiente al despertar, me di cuenta que había pasado la noche en la cabaña. Recordé que tenía que alistar todo para esa noche, pedirle a Bella que se casara conmigo.

Salí de la cabaña rápidamente, fui a la casa, sabia que ahí podía encontrar todo lo necesario para prepararlo todo. Carslie y Esme acostumbraban a comprar champaña, así que agarre una botella, y la puse sobre la mesa de centro en la cocina, agarre un mantel blanco y uno rojo, aliste un florero.

Salí al jardín y arranque un par de rosas rojas, me metí de nuevo en la casa, agarre todo lo que había puesto en la mesa y lo subí en la cajuela del volvo.

Subí al volvo y maneje hasta la cabaña, empecé a arreglarlo todo, saque una caja de velas que guardaba ahí, y las coloque cobre la mesa cuando ya había puesto el mantel blanco sobre el rojo.

Puse la botella de champaña y el florero en la mesa con las rosas.

Sabia que si le pedía a Alice que pusiera comida, lo haría, ella quería que me comprometiera con Bella, bueno tal vez que no lo hiciera tan rápido, pero ella estaba de acuerdo.

Tenía que llamar a Bella, así que saque mi móvil del pantalón de mezclilla y empecé a marcar, ella contesto en seguida

_-hola Eddy_

_-hola mi amor.... ¿estas ocupada? _

_-amm... creo que no... ¿Por qué?_

_-quiero invitarte a mi casa_

_-puedo preguntar ¿para que?_

_-no no puedes.... te quiero Bella_

_-yo también...._

_-bueno paso por ti a las 10 de la noche_

_-esta bien, te esperare Eddy, te amo....._

_-yo mas mi amor._

Antes de colgar escuche la risita de Bella que me volvía loco.

Salí de la cabaña y me subí a mi volvo, faltaban 6 horas para declararme a Bella, estaba totalmente nervioso.

Llegue a la casa, me metí y subí rápidamente las escaleras, Alice me asusto al ponerse frente a mi.

_-Hermanito......._

_-Alice......_

_-te quiero_

_-yo también..... ¿Que quieres?_

_-¿se lo pedirás esta noche?_

_-¿por qué?_

_-nada mas pregunto_

_-bueno, pues si, hoy se lo __pediré_

_-woow, espero y Jasper me lo pida a mi._

Empecé a reír, no me imaginaba a mi hermanita pequeña casándose con Jasper, era muy chica para casarse.

Sentía como si millones de mariposas revolotearan dentro de mí, no podía creer que le pediría matrimonio esa misma noche.

_-¿por qué te quedaste callado?_

_-nada Alice, nada_

_-vamos "Eddy" dime_

_-cállate, así solo me puede decir Bella._

_-y ¿la asquerosa de Jane?_

_-no me la recuerdes...._

_-woow... confiesa que te hizo la asquerosa de Jane_

_-Alice, tengo que bañarme._

_-ahí Edward, como serás aguafiestas_

_-espera Alice_

_-¿que pasa?_

_-hazme un favor......_

_-¿que necesitas?_

_-bueno, que acabes de alistar la cabaña...._

_-¿quieres que prepare comida y todo?_

_-exacto_

_-esta bien Edward... _

_-gracias hermanita... te quiero_

_-lo se...._

Le saque la lengua, Alice se quito de mi camino sonriendo por mi expresión, yo me fui a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta, y me quite toda la ropa y me metí al baño.

Abrí la llave del grifo, el agua estaba caliente. Cuando me estaba bañando recordé algo.

-_estupido, no eh comprado el anillo........-_ me dije

Apresure a bañarme rápidamente, cuando salí, agarre de mi cajón unos boxers, una camisa negra y unos vaqueros negros, me vestí dándome prisa.

Cuando acabe de vestirme, me puse mis converse negros, y salí de mi habitación baje las escaleras corriendo, no quería tardarme y que se me hiciera tarde.

Fui a la cocina por una manzana, no me había dado cuenta de la presencia de Jane, quien estaba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor.

_-hola Edward_

Se me hizo raro que ya no me llamara "Eddy" pero eso me alegraba.

_-a... hola Jane... ¿que haces aquí?_

_-así que..... Le vas a pedir a Bella que se case contigo...._

_-si... ¿__algún problema?_

Se levantó de la silla y se acerco a mí, sus manos iban a tocar mi cara pero yo la tome sus muñecas y no deje que siguieran

_-¿que pretendes?_

_-Edward, tu sabes lo que yo siento por ti_

_-y tu sabes que solo puedo verte como amiga_

_-pero yo te amo_

_-Jane, por favor no insistas, solo puedo amar a una persona, y esa persona es Bella_ _y nada mas, punto, fin de la conversación._

Sus ojos derramaron lagrimas, joder, no me gustaba ver a una mujer llorar, pero sabia que yo no le estaba dando motivos para hacerlo, solo le decía la verdad.

_-Jane no llores... Por favor_

En eso entro Alice a la cocina, se percato de lo que sucedía, se acerco a Jane y me la arrebato de las manos, y ella la tomo de las muñecas como yo lo estaba haciendo.

-_basta Jane no seas una maldita hipócrita..... Lárgate de mi casa-_ dijo Alice a Jane

Alice la saco de la cocina y después de la casa, escuche las voz de Jane peliar con Alice.

Cuando saco a Jane, Alice volvió a la cocina, y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

_-Edward, te deseo lo mejor con Bella, bueno con mi futura cuñada_

_-gracias Alice_

_-no lo agradezcas hermanito_

_-tengo que irme, tengo que comprarle el anillo...._

Cogí mi manzana y salí de la casa, subí a mi volvo, y maneje hasta una joyería, cuando entre un señor de estatura bajo me miro seriamente.

_-¿anillo de compromiso?_

_-....emm si..... ¿Como supo?_

_-todo chico que pasa por esa puerta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja es por que se_ _va a comprometer...._

_-ah.... entonces......busco un anillo_

_-¿diamantes?_

_-puede enseñármelos_

_-con gusto joven._

Lo seguí hasta una vitrina, donde había demasiados anillos, de todos tamaños, y diseños diferentes, necesitaba comprar un anillo el cual tuviera diamantes, pero que no se notaran tanto.

Vi un anillo ovalado, con muchos diamantes incrustados, -ese es perfecto-

_-quiero ese_

_-claro con mucho gusto ahorita mismo se lo entrego_

Al salir de la joyería abrí la cajita, el anillo era perfecto, mire mi móvil y vi que solo me quedaban 3 horas, tenía ganas de ya ir ala casa de Bella, abrasarla y besarla.

Subí a mi volvo, y llegue a mi casa, no había nadie, así que decidí sentarme en la sala y ver televisión, después de mucho tiempo, escuche abrir la puerta, eran Alice con Jasper agarrados de la mano, y Rosalie con Emmett, haciendo lo mismo que los otros dos.

_-hola Edward-_ dijo Jasper

-_hola Cullen-_ me saludo Emmett

_-hola..... A todos.-_ les salude

_-¿es cierto que le vas a pedir a Bella que se case contigo?-_ pregunto Emmett

_-si... es cierto_

-¿_no crees que esta muy pequeña Bella?-_ menciono Jasper

_-para el amor no hay edad-_ sonó estupido pero era verdad

_-cierto, opino lo mismo-_ dijo Alice

-¿_ustedes cuando nos van a pedir que nos casemos?-_ le siguieron Rosalie

_-¿dejaran que les ponga la muestra Edward?-_ dijo Alice

Todos nos empezamos a reír, sabia que lo que decían Rosalie y Alice era la verdad, aunque Jasper y Emmett lo tomaran como juego.

_-creo que es hora de irme_

-_cuida bien a Bella, o si no ya sabes- _dijo Emmett

_-has lo mismo con Rosalie Emmett_

Salí de la casa, subí al volvo y empecé a manejar rápido, se me hacia demasiado lento el camino, estaba ansioso de llegar.

Cuando llegue, toque la puerta, Charlie me abrió, mostró una sonrisa al verme.

_-Cullen, ¿vienes por Bella?_

_-así es._

_-no debe tardar.... ¿gustas pasar?_

_-no, gracias, aquí la espero._

Enseguida vi a Bella bajar de las escaleras, lucia una blusa de tirantes, arriba de esta, una chamarra negra, y unos pantalones de mezclilla.

Salio de la casa y me abraso fuertemente, yo correspondí al abrazo. Sentí la mirada de Charlie observándonos, así que aleje a Bella cuidadosamente.

_-hasta luego Charlie-_ le dije

_-cuídense chicos_

Dimos media vuelta para subirnos al volvo, Bella mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro, escuche que Charlie cerraba la puerta.

Tome a Bella de la mano y la estampe contra el volvo, empecé a besarla suavemente, ella me correspondió el beso gustosamente.

-_te amo Bella-_ susurre en su oído

_-Edward, yo también, pero aquí no......_

Me tomo de la mano y fuimos a la puerta del copiloto, la ayude a subir, y yo rápido pase por el frente del coche y me subí.

_-mis hermanos fueron a tu casa, quería acompañarlos, pero Alice y Rosalie se opusieron.... ¿acaso no les agrado?_

_-para nada Bella, es solo que....._

_-que... ¿que? _

_-no vamos a ir a la casa_

_-¿entonces a donde?_

_-Bella no preguntes....._

Bella sonrío, hice un alto en la carretera, y me abalancé hacia ella y la bese fuertemente, metí mi lengua en su boca, ella puso mis manos en mi pecho. Escuche el claxon del coche de atrás, así que reaccione y me aleje de Bella, empecé a manejar.

_-Edward... ¿a dónde vamos?_

_-a un lugar...._

_-mmm....., ¿que lugar?_

_-es sorpresa....._

_-Edward... vamos dime......_

_-no puedo_

Habíamos llegado a mi casa, Bella abrió la puerta, estaba a punto de salir.

_-¿que haces Bella?_

_-¿a dónde vamos Edward?_

_-acaso... no te dije que no íbamos a la casa_

_-ups, bueno......_

_-vamos, mi amor, cierra la puerta._

Bella cerró la puerta, tenía las mejillas rojas, y una sonrisa burlona, no podía dejar de verla, era tan perfecta, me daban ganas de comérmela a besos.

Al llegar a la cabaña, como estaba todo oscuro, me baje del volvo, pero antes le dije a Bella que esperara.

Fui a la cabaña y encendí todas las velas, Alice ya había puesto la comida, era un platillo italiano, ella solía cocinar muy bien la comida italiana, cuando acabe, salí de la cabaña, cerré la puerta, y me dirigí al volvo.

Fui hasta donde estaba Bella, abrí la puerta, y le tome la mano, para ayudarla bajar de ahí. Ella me sonreía, parecía un ángel perfecto.

_-me recuerda cuando me trajiste aquí y me pediste que fuera tu novia_

_-Bella, es que te amo_

Entramos a la cabaña, al ver Bella todo lo que le había preparado, se giro hacia mí y me beso suavemente.

_-lo hiciste de nuevo Edward......_

_-es por que te amo_

_-me siento mal...._

_-¿por que?_

_-yo nunca te eh preparado algo así._

_-con que me digas que me quieres eso me basta y me sobra_

_-te quiero........ Es mas.... me doy cuenta que no te quiero....te amo mi Eddy..._

_-te amo mi Bella....._

Ayude a sentarla en la silla, abrí una de las botellas de champaña,- Alice había puesto otra aparte de la que yo puse- serví las dos copas, empezamos a cenar, nos mirábamos fijamente el uno al otro, cuando acabamos de comer, la copa de Bella estaba vacía.

Así que me levante por la otra botella, y empecé a servir en la copa de Bella, sumergí el anillo dentro de la champaña.

Le di la copa a Bella, ella la empezó a tomar, pero se dio cuenta que en la copa se encontraba un anillo, ella lo saco y lo tomo entre sus dedos, me miro fijamente a los ojos.

_-Eddy... ¿que significa esto?_

_-Bella...._

Me acerque a ella, y tome el anillo de entre sus dedos.

_-Bella....... ¿quieres pasar el resto de la eternidad conmigo?_

_-Edward...........claro... acepto_

El anillo lo coloque en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, lentamente, mientras Bella se levantaba de la silla, cuando acabe de ponerle el anillo, Bella me sorprendió con un beso suave.

Nos separamos para tomar un poco de aire, y después volvimos a besarnos.

_-te quiero mas que nada en este mundo-_ le dije

_- es suficiente. Suficiente para siempre_

**___________THE END!!!____________ **

_

* * *

_

**EMPEZE A SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS DE SOL DE MEDIANCOHE..PERO LOS ELIMINE...SI LOS QUIEREN LEEER... EN MI PERFIL ESTA EL LINK**

**HIZE OTRA HISTORIA**

**Ahora si es amor........**

**leeanla^^**


End file.
